Masked Rider AmazonZ
by CasualScrubLord
Summary: The quite town of Amazon, OH has been rocked to it's core, as Geddon moves to take over the world. Standing in their way is Eric, a young man suddenly thrusted into this violent world at the cost of his peaceful life, and Heather, a mysterious young woman who seems to know more then she leads on. What will become of the town as this violent war drowns everyone in blood?
1. Tomeís aímatos Vregména

Notes: Hi, guys. So, as I said with the final (premature) chapter of Ghost, I'm going to do an Amazons story. Thankfully, I LOVED Kamen Rider Amazon and Amazons is, in my opinion, the best thing Rider has produced since Black. Sorry, I'm letting my Showa preference showing. But I hope you enjoy this. Also, I'm going to include music that inspired this series in the form of "opening" and "closing". I'll list them at the beginning of the chapters. A good soundtrack to listen to while reading would be the soundtrack to the Gilgamesh anime (no, this has nothing to do with FF or the Fate series).

[Ending: "Beautiful World (Plantib Acoustica Mix)" by Utada Hikaru]

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei.

* * *

 **Kefálaio I : Tomeís aímatos Vregména**

"What the fuck happened here?" Mauricio casually tossed the severed arm he was examining off to the side. The house the officers were investigating was filled with the partially eaten bodies of former family that lived there. The walls were splattered with various bodily fluids and pieces spread across the floors. His partner, Gavin, was investigating the kitchen, which also was covered in bodily fluids.

"Damn. It looks like it was their little girl's birthday." Gavin said somberly. A cake sat on the kitchen table that read 'Happy 7th Birthday, Kristina!' Mauricio shook his head and stood up.

"Whoever did this is one sick fucker." Mauricio sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Gavin noticed a severed foot near the table and bent down to examine it. Upon closer inspection, the edge of the ankle appeared to be frayed and jagged.

"Are these...teeth marks?"

* * *

 _Come here._

 _Come closer._

 _I need you._

 _I need to be one with you._

 _I need your_ _bLooOoD._

Eric awoke with a start. It was about 7:00 am and the sun was starting to peek into his room.

"What was that dream?" Eric rubbed his face, trying to compose himself. Down stairs, his father was reading the newspaper while his mother was making breakfast. Eric threw on some clothes. put his glasses on, and walked down stairs.

"Good morning, son. Did you sleep well?" his father asked.

"I had a weird dream. A voice was calling out to me. It was saying some strange things." Eric yawned as he sat at the table.

"Oh, like what?" his mother asked, putting some sausage links on Eric's plate.

 _I need your_ _bLooOoD._

"Uhh, I don't remember too well, now." Eric lied, as he started digging into his sausage.

"And now, for the news." the TV host chimed. "Today, in Amazon, OH, a brutal scene was discovered. We're not going to show you the scene because it's too disturbing to show our audience."

"Really? A murder in Amazon?" Eric's father was watching the television intently. Eric turned to see the faces of the family that was killed and suddenly felt ill.

"Eric? You've barely touched your food?" his mother came over and patted him on the back.

"This is a pretty horrible thing on the TV. It's understandable that he would lose his appetite." his father pitched in.

"I think I'm just going to get ready for school." Eric said weakly.

"Well, let me get you some medicine so you don't feel ill all day." Eric's mother went off to the medicine cabinet and grab a bottle, handing Eric a few pills.

"Thanks, Mom." Eric smiled as he downed them.

"We love you, son." Eric's father smiled and patted him on the back.

* * *

"Oh yeah! That murder sounds crazy!" Kat exclaimed, bounding with energy as she walked with Eric and Ben to school.

"Yeah, pretty insane. I mean, this is the sticks. How the hell did something like this happen?" Ben said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, there are probably crazy rednecks out here. I mean, how many horror movies take place in the sticks?" Kat smiled sheepishly.

"Er...Hey Eric. What do you think? You're unnaturally quite."

"Yeah. You feeling alright, hon?" Kat grabbed Eric's arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm just a bit ill. But I think it's horrible. I can't believe someone would be so violent." Eric wormed his arm out of Kat's arm and put his arm around her shoulders. "I mean, there was a little girl among those victims. How could someone be so fucked up as to kill a child?" Kat rested her head on Eric's shoulder.

"Yeah. Murder is pretty fucked up no matter how you look at it. I hope they catch the guy soon." Ben said, adjusting his glasses again.

The friends walked a bit in silence as they walked up to the high school and noticed a small crowd forming.

"Hey," Kat asked a nearby student, wriggling out of Eric's arm, "what's going on?"

"Oh, there is a super hot new transfer student." a guy swooned. The friends looked around the crowd to see a girl standing by the bench in the courtyard. She had one foot up on the bench, letting her leg show. She flipped her brunette hair and her eyes locked with Eric's and winked. A small pain shot through Eric's skull.

 _EAT HER._

"Oh, she's dead." Kat said, clearly seeing the wink. Eric turned his head away from Kat to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"She is quite attractive." Ben said quietly.

"Yeah." Eric muttered. Kat smacked Eric over the head. "Oww!"  
"She isn't as attractive as me, though." Kat growled.

"Of course. There is no one as attractive as you, baby." Eric hugged Kat and kissed her on her forehead. The transfer girl chuckled to herself and then started to head into the school, the crowd following her. "I wonder who she is, though." Eric mused.

"Yeah, we don't get transfer students." Ben said.

"Maybe she is an anime protagonist." Eric chuckled.

"Maybe you can find out because you'll be single." Kat started to walk into the school.

"WHAT!? Wait, baby! I'm not interested in her! Don't be so angry!" Eric yelled, running after her.

"Well, it'll certainly be in interesting year." Ben shrugged and started to walk towards the school, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Ben stared at the woods and didn't see anything, but there was a rustling in the bushes. "Huh...That's strange."

* * *

Mauricio finished a drag of his cigarette and flicked it into a nearby gutter, sighing as his attention is directed back at the body hanging from a nearby tree.

"There are bite marks on this one, too, sir. The forensics team said that the marks are no way, human, though." Gavin ran up to Mauricio.

"So, if it was an animal, how did it get the body into the tree?" Mauricio rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Uhh...We're...still working that one out."

"Gah, Gavin." Mauricio turned and shoved his index finger into Gavin's face. "There are people dying very violently. I need REAL theories. There is no way a bear could drag the body up the tree."

"Maybe...someone found the mauled body and put it there?" Mauricio smacked Gavin over the head.

"That is even dumber then your previous theory!" Mauricio started to walk away from the scene. "Is the vic identified at least?"

"About that. The vic is the daughter of Mayor Poll." Gavin moved his arms close to his chest, shrinking his size. Mauricio pulled out another cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag before turning back to Gavin, then looked back at the body.

Her body was shredded to pieces, large gashes covering back and chest with dried blood caking them. Her limbs appeared to have been eaten to various lengths and there was a large chuck of her neck missing, letting her head hang at an unnatural angle.

"Fuck." Mauricio took another drag and then walked off. "FUCK. " Mauricio raked his fingers through his hair. "FUCK!" He turned to the officers working at the scene. "FUCKING FIND ME THIS FUCKING PERP!"

* * *

"Class, let's give a warm welcome to Heather, our new transfer student." Heather smiled and did a small curtsy. Eric turned to Ben.

"Kat is going to kill me, isn't she?"

"I mean, you're classmates. I don't think she'll get mad over that. It's a circumstance you can't control." Ben said reassuredly. Eric gave a strong nod and turned to noticed that Heather had situated herself in the seat next to him.

"Hey, handsome." She said, smiling sheepishly and winking.

"I am taken!" Eric lightly tapped his desk with his fist. "I can not accept your advances." Heather chuckled to herself.

"Easy, tiger. I'm naturally flirty." She then looked past Eric and locked eyes with Ben. "'Sup." Ben coughed and adjusted his glasses. Heather leaned in slightly towards Eric and sniffed him.

"Uhhh...personal space please." Eric scooted over in his seat.

"Something about you...smells good." Heather smiled, but there was a look in her eye. Like a hungry animal ready to attack it's prey."

"Now Kat is going to kill you." Ben remarked.

"You're not helping!" A flustered Eric tried to push Heather away, who was giggling at the scene before her.

Despite this, the class went along smoothly without any further incident. The bell rang for the lunch hour and Eric and Ben started packing up their stuff.

"So, hey. I have lunch A. What lunch do you guys have?" Heather asked, her things packed fairly quickly.

"We both have A as well." Ben said. "You should totally join us. I don't think anything bad could happen." Ben couldn't finish his sentence with a straight face and started to chuckle.

"You're a monster, Ben." Eric smacked Ben on the shoulder.

"Baaaaby." Kat walked into the room and threw her arms around Eric's neck. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yep. Oh, and Heather, the transfer girl, is joining us." Ben quickly said, making sure Eric couldn't say anything. Kat turned and locked eyes with Heather.

"'Sup. I guess you're Eric's girlfriend." Heather's entire mood had changed. She was acting very proper and polite, as if trying to not make the situation awkward. Kat's eyes narrowed.

"Yes I am. You better not go after him. Or there will be a problem." Kat's hug tightened.

"Apparently she thinks Eric smells good." Ben laughed, trying to cover his huge smile.

"OH!? Is that so?" Kat now looked like she was ready to start a fight.

"Honey. She said she'd back off and that she is just naturally flirty." Eric put his arms around Kat's waist. "No need to start anything." Eric kissed Kat's forehead and tightened his hug. Kat buried her face into Eric's neck for a moment and then pulled her head back.

"In her defense, you do smell good." Kat said quietly. Eric and Ben looked at each other, Ben looking rather amused while Eric just looking tired.

"Well, let's go!" Heather patted Eric on the back as she started to move past him. As soon as her hand landed on his back, a sharp pain shot through Eric's skull and he shrank to the ground.

"Baby? Baby, what's wrong?" Kat put her hands on his head and stroking his forehead with her thumbs.

"I didn't think I hit you that hard. I'm sorry." Heather started getting riled up.

EAT THEM.

"No...It's okay..." Eric steadied his breath. "My head has been hurting since I woke up. I think the pain meds my Mom gave me is wearing off."

"I got some headache pills in my locker." Ben moved to help Eric up. "Let's stop there before lunch, okay?"

"Thanks, Ben." Kat kissed Eric's cheek before quickly kissing him on the lips. "I want to walk home with you today, okay?"

"Thanks, babe." Eric nuzzled Kat. Heather rolled her eyes.

 _He'll be fine. He just needs to man up._ Heather thought, smiling to herself and putting her hand up to her mouth to hide it.

"Well, let's get those meds and get some grub." Heather proclaimed, holding the door open for the fellows as they leave.

* * *

Heather waved at Eric, Kat, and Ben as she started to walk home.

"I'd love to walk home with you guys, but I gotta work on some stuff for the school play." Ben said, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh yeah, you're helping with making the costumes, right?" Eric reminded himself.

"Yeah. The joys of dating the daughter of a seamstress." Ben chuckled.

"Well, have fun!" Kat said, tugging on Eric's arm.

"Yeah. Oh, and thanks again for those headache pills." Eric said, waving as Ben started to walk away.

"Hey, no problem man. Get some rest. Don't work him too hard, Kat." Ben winked.

"He...Hey! We're not like that!" Kat was getting flustered.

"Thank goodness for Jesus." Eric quipped. "Saving us from the sin of the flesh."

"Though, I wouldn't mind..." Kat muttered. Eric patted Kat on the head.

"Let's head to my place. I texted my parents and they know you'll be coming by. So you'll be getting my Mom's cooking for dinner."

"Oh, yum! I can't wait!"

* * *

"The sun is setting. Looking for this guy is gonna get tougher at night." Gavin wiped his brow with his handkerchief and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Several people said that they saw a shady figure near the abandoned house here on the outskirts. Hopefully we can find this guy."

The officers were in front of a dilapidated house on the outskirts of town. It was originally white with green shingles, but the color was almost completely gone. The windows were boarded up as well.

"I heard this was the only location where a murder had taken place in town. Well, until now." Gavin said, looking at the surrounding area.

"Yep. Makes sense that a killer would squat here. Similar minds, right?" Mauricio upholstered his gun and started moving towards the house.

"Sir, I can hear movement in the house." a rookie officer came running back towards the group from the back of the house.

"Good work. Surround the place and form two teams to go in. One in the front and one in the back."

The teams made, the officers started moving in towards the doors. After a few moments, Mauricio kicked down the front door and stormed in, pointing his gun forward. A figure stopped and turned towards Mauricio.

It had eight emerald eyes and what appeared to be mandibles hanging off of it's face. It has four arm like appendages hanging off of it's back. It's arms had black and sliver bands running down to it's clawed fingers. Mauricio was momentarily stunned at what he was seeing before regaining his composure and putting his aim on the creature.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR SUSPICION OF MURDER. PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD."

The creature screeched and shoot a ball of something from it's mouth at Mauricio. Mauricio managed to duck out of the way, but the ball hit one of the rookies, who was immediately plastered to the wall.

"You okay!?" one of the other officers called out.

"Yeah, just stuck. Wait. What the fuck!?" Gavin turned and looked at the officer, who was being covered by tiny spiders. "They're biting me! Oh God, it hurts so bad!"

"I'll get you down!" Gavin screamed, rushing over to help his fellow. Mauricio turned to the creature, who was now slowly moving towards the officers. The team who were in charge of the back of the house barged in and pointed at the creature.

"Sir, your orders!?"

"SHOOT THE DAMN THING! AND DON'T HIT US!"

The officers began opening fire at the creature, who didn't even flinch. It simply turned around, screeched at them, and charged them. Some of the officers got out of the way, but one poor officer couldn't move in time and was trapped by the creature. The four appendages on it's back rustled and then shot around it's body, skewering the officer. The creature leaned in and a large crunch was heard, followed by more crunches. It didn't take a genius to guess what was happening. Mauricio pointed his gun and unloaded his clip into the creature. To his horror, the creature didn't even seem to notice Mauricio was there, continuing to devour his fellow.

"Gavin! How's saving the rookie coming along?" Mauricio called, not taking his eyes off the creature.

"He's gone into shock. I honestly don't think I can save him. Some of the spiders have dug into him. What in the world is happening, sir?" Gavin's voice had gotten weak.

"I have no idea." Mauricio responded, his voice low as the creature turned to lock eyes with him, blood dripping from his mandibles.

* * *

Eric and Kat were in his room. His parents wouldn't be home for a bit and they were snuggled on his bed.

"How is your head?" Kat asked, kissing his forehead.

"It's a lot better now. Just relaxing with you helps." He kissed her on the lips and brushed her hair behind her ear. She kissed him again, this time with more passion then before, stroking his face with her thumb and moving her leg between his.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing him again.

"I love you, too." he whispered back. Her hands shot down and attempted to undo his belt and fly.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Eric's skull again. He wrenched back and grasped his head, the pain stronger then before.

"Baby!? Baby, what's wrong?" Kat put a hand on his back and tried to keep him from rolling off the bed. "Where are your pain meds? I'll go get some." Eric screamed in agony and swatted her away, clinching his eyes.

"Eric!? What's wrong!?" Eric's parents had arrived and their hurried steps could be heard storming to his room.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Eric's dad exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. Baby? Baby, look at me. You're going to be okay." Kat grabbed Eric's head and positioned his face in front of hers. "Baby, can you look at me?"

 _ **DEVOUR HER. DRINK HER BLOOD.**_

Eric opened his eyes and started back at Kat with his blood red eyes and growled.

* * *

"EVERYONE. OUT OF THE HOUSE."

The officers started to poor out of the house in an attempt to regroup. The creature shambled out after them and spat out a few more balls of web, missing all of it's targets. Mauricio and Gavin pointed their weapons at it and formed a position for the rest of the officers to move around. Suddenly, the creature seemed to chuckle.

"Heh. Silly humans. Your weapons can't harm me." The officers stood in shock.

"What...What are you?" Mauricio asked.

"I am the Spider Beastman. An experiment by Geddon. And you are all my food."

"Geddon." Gavin muttered. "What is Geddon?"

"That's something I'd like to know, too." Mauricio muttered.

"I think we've chatted for long enough. It's time to die, humans!" the Spider Beastman leaped off of the porch of the house to get at the officers.

Just then, a motorbike leapt into the air and struck the Spider Beastman, knocking him away from the officers. It landed and wheeled around, it's rider facing the scene.

"Good thing I ate those eggs." the rider said, their voice muffled by their helmet.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mauricio demanded.

"Little 'ol me?" the rider responded, taking off her helmet and letting her brunette hair fall down. "Why, I'm the gal who'll be saving your asses." She smirked and tossed her helmet to the side, dismounting her bike.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the Spider Beastman got up and growled at the mysterious girl.

"Oh. You don't recognize me? You should. You did make me after all." the girl said, putting on a strange belt with handles coming off the front.

"No. You can't be!?" the Spider Beastman started to shrink back after getting a look at the belt.

"Would someone mind explaining what is going on?" Mauricio asked, his gaze flicking between the girl and the Spider Beastman.

"Just know that I'm saving you." the girl twisted one of the handles.

 _ **ALPHA**_

The girl smirked. "Amazon."

Suddenly she burst into red flames, the shockwave knocking the officers back. When the smoke cleared, the girl was gone, a red figure standing where she stood. It had black fins coming off of it's arms and back and had large green eyes. There also appeared to be an antenna coming out of it's forehead. It cracked it's knuckles, took a few casual steps forward, and then motioned for the Spider Beastman to come at it with it's index finger.

"Ha! You think I'm dumb enough to take you on!?" the Spider Beastman laughed. Despite it's bravado, it's legs were shaking before the new red creature.

"Yes. Yes I do." the red creature said, it's voice clearly feminine.

"No way. The girl is that thing?" Gavin whispered, covering his mouth to hide his shock.

"Now come on. I don't have all day." the mysterious girl said, charging at the Spider Beastman. The Spider Beastman swung at the girl with it's claw, but the girl blocked the attack and grabbed it's forearm. "This is gonna hurt." she said and proceeded to tear off it's arm, green blood spraying the side of the house and the ground. The Spider Beastman howled in pain and grabbed it's open arm socket with it's other hand, faltering backwards. The girl spun and smacked the Spider Beastman in the face with his own arm before casually tossing it to the side.

"Why did YOU have to show up!?" the Spider Beastman exclaimed, trying to find a way to escape.

"Heh. You wanna know what? The other one is here, too. I think he is awakening right now."

"Noooo. Noooo, fuck nooooo." The Spider Beastman moaned. It turned around and it's back appendages shot towards the girl. She simply dodged and wrapped her arms around them, getting two appendages under each arm. She then put her foot on the small of it's back and pulled, tearing them clean off, more blood spraying everywhere. The Spider Beastman screamed again and wheeled around, shooting a ball of webbing at the girl. She casually raised her arm in a slicing motion and cut the ball in half, managing to not get hit by any of the spiders inside. She then rushed forward and thrusted her arm through the Spider Beastman's chest. Her arm came out the other side, it's heart in her hand.

"Aww, you're giving me your heart?" she joked before crushing the heart in her hand, blood spraying everywhere. "You shouldn't have." She pulled her arm back as the Spider Beastman's body fell to the grown, dissolving into black goo. She tried to shake some of the blood off of her hand, but to no avail. "Oh well. Guess I'll just wash up at home." She turned and was greeted by the officers pointing their guns at her. "Really? I saved your lives and this is how you thank me?"

"You're coming with us and explaining what the fuck is going on." Mauricio said, remaining staunch in his stance. The girl scratched a scar on her chest, still remaining in her creature form.

"Is that so?"

* * *

Eric started to come to, but his vision was blurred.

"Kat..." he said weakly. "Kaattt..." He rubbed his eyes and noticed that there was something on his hands and that his glasses were off. "What the..." As his sight returned, he noticed that his hands were covered in something red. At this, Eric started to get upset. "Kat!" he yelled. "Where are you!?" He started to feel around on the ground, patting the floor as he moved so he didn't accidently crush his glasses. He noticed that the floor was damp, but his vision wasn't clear enough for him to really see why. "KAT!"

His hand tapped something warm. He felt around it and realized it was a face. "Kat, did I hurt you? Kat?" Eric's vision finally adjusted. Just in time for him to see Kat's severed head staring back at him. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Eric screamed. He grabbed her head and started brushing her hair, unable to fully process what was going on. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. What is going on?" He looked around to notice bits of her body scattered throughout the living room. "Weren't we in my room? What is happening?" As he looked, he noticed more body parts and noticed pieces of bodies with the clothes his parents were wearing that morning. "No. What the fuck?" Eric could feel something dripping from his mouth and raised his hand to wipe it off. To his horror, it was blood. He felt around his mouth and chin, and then realized that there was blood all over him. He started to rock himself back and forth, holding Kat's head tightly against his stomach. "What is happening?" he whispered. Then, he felt himself sob uncontrollably and screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"What is going on?"

"Ben, I need your help..."

"What are these Beastmen?"

"You're family and girlfriend? They're the first. The hunger won't stop until you've killed everyone you know."

 _ **VIOLENT SLASH**_

Next Time: Kideía tou Trómou

"Welcome to being a monster.


	2. Kideía tou Trómou

Notes: Hi, guys. Thanks to everyone who is enjoying the story so far. This is going to move a bit quickly, but I hope you continue to enjoy it. Also, though I shouldn't have to have this since you really should know what you are getting into, a warning for some pretty intense violence.

[Opening: "Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi]

[Ending: "Beautiful World (Plantib Acoustica Mix)" by Utada Hikaru]

[Insert: "In My Spirit" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (1)

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei. All music is owned by their respective artists. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio II :** **Kideía tou Trómou**

The air moaned through the trees, the leaves rustling gently in the breeze. The sun had set, making the forest dark and ominous. The officer's remained staunch in their stance as they prepared to engage the mystery monster woman. She hadn't reverted back to her human form, staying in an intimidating form staring them down.

"Gee, I save your lives and this is the thanks I get? If I say "you're welcome" will you stop pointing those guns at me?" she rolled her arm and moved her head from side to side until there was a loud crack.

"Like I said before, just come and explain things to us down at the station and we won't have to use these." Mauricio called out. The woman simply laughed.

"Uhh, do you remember what your little peashooters did to the Spider Beastman? What makes you think I will be harmed?" she started to walk forward, towards the police officers. One of the officers shot his gun, the bullet bouncing off of the girl's monstrous form. She stopped and looked at the place where she was hit. She pointed to the place where she was hit, looking back at the officers. "See?"

She suddenly leaped into the air, but at an angle, away from the officers.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Mauricio yelled, firing his gun wildly. Bullets began to fly, striking the house and trees, but missing the girl. She landed near her motorcycle and grabbed the helmet she had thrown to the ground earlier. She swiftly moved to her bike, revved it up and sped off, the bullets that connected to her simply bouncing off. She turned and waved back at the officers.

"Despite your horrible manners, I'll help you out again against Geddon!" she called out before driving out of sight.

"FUCKING DAMMIT." Mauricio screamed, kicking the ground. Gavin patted Mauricio on the back.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll find her. She looked pretty young, so I think she might be a high schooler." Mauricio pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag and holstering his gun.

"Sounds good. Get that done as quickly as possible."

* * *

Eric felt numb. He was lying on his side, tightly grasping Kat's head, holding it close to his chest. His throat was hoarse and he couldn't feel tears anymore. He kept looking around the room to look at the savage carnage that dressed what was once his living room. His parent's and Kat's bodies in pieces and the rug dyed red, the walls also painted red as well. Eric didn't know what to do. He knew there was blood all over him and figured that the police would just assume he killed them.

 _Why did this happen?_ he thought, curling his body and kissing Kat's head.

 _Didn't they taste good?_

Eric's eyes widened and started looking around.

 _Don't you want more?_

"Who is there?" Eric called out, his voice sounding rough.

 _I am you._

"What...?" Eric squeeked out.

 _I. Am. YOU._

"No. No, you can't be." Eric murmured. He could feel himself about to break down again. "First all this and now I'm going crazy." Suddenly, his door was busted open.

"Nope. You're not crazy. You're just becoming you." a voice said, starting to walk towards him. Eric looked up to see a girl standing above him, her hands on her hips and wearing a motorcycle helmet.

"Who are you?"

"Ugh. I know we just met, but you could at least remember me." the girl kneeled down and took off her helmet to reveal herself as Heather, her eyes darting around the room. "Geez, you made a mess." Eric started to sit himself up, still gripping Kat's head. Heather looked at him and noticed Kat's head. "Uhhh, you're gonna want to get rid of that." she said, pointing at Kat's head. Eric defiantly shook his head.

"What is going on?" Eric asked, looking at Heather. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"So, I'm going to need to you stay calm here. You see all this?" Heather motioned towards the carnage. "You're family and girlfriend? They're the first. The hunger won't stop until you've killed everyone you know." Eric's eyes widened, a look of horror washing over him.

"Why?" Eric squeaked. "Why? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

"I said you need to stay calm." Heather said, covering Eric's mouth. "I'm going to call the police, let them know I heard something from here and saw someone running out the back. I need you to get cleaned up. Mostly just this." she started to wipe Eric's bloody mouth. "Really, just clean your mouth. Know what? I'll do that. " Heather got up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"You need to explain what is happening, Heather." Eric put Kat's head on the floor and stood up. "I need you to tell me NOW." he growled. Heather grabbed some paper towels and got them damp and started to walk back into the living room. Eric moved to the doorway and slammed the doorframe, making Heather jump a little. "TELL ME!" Heather smirked and grabbed Eric's chin.

"Careful, tiger. Showing dominance like this may lead to something compromising." she said, wiping Eric's chin. Eric's face contorted into rage and grabbed Heather's hips, wheeled around, and threw her across the room, Heather crashing into the wall and falling onto the couch. "Holy fuck! Where did that come from?" Heather got up and brushed her hair out of the way.

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR SMUGNESS. ANSWER ME NOW OR I'M ADDING YOU TO THE PILE." Eric roared, his voice distorted. After a moment, Eric realized his voice was different and stared at Heather in stunned silence.

"Ow." Heather started to move towards him and cracked her neck. "You got some strength there. Or maybe it was the other thing inside you." She grabbed Eric's chin again and started wiping down his chin again.

"What?"

"Let's get you cleaned up. I promise I'll tell you later. But I think this needs to be handled first." Heather motioned to the living room. Eric could feel himself sink back to the floor, starting to sob again. Heather kneeled down and propped herself up against the doorframe, wrapping her arms around Eric's neck and resting his head on her shoulder.

* * *

School was out the next day for the funeral of Kat and Eric's parents. Kat's parents were sitting with Eric, trying to comfort him. Ben and Heather sat behind him, trying to give him support through out the service. Detective Mauricio and Gavin were also at the funeral, due to the deaths being similar to their investigation.

"So the good doctor was killed like those other victims." Mauricio said quietly.

"Yeah. Apparently the son came home to see the scene. What a horrible thing to walk in on." Gavin chimed, looking at Eric from the back of the service. Eric was trying his best not to sob in front of everyone. Heather turned to Ben, said something, and then patted Eric on the shoulder. "Hey. That girl." Gavin whispered, nudging Mauricio and motioning towards Heather.

"That looks like the monster from last night. Once the service is over, let's approach her." Mauricio whispered back.

After the service, the townsfolk walked up to Eric and Kat's family to give their condolences to them. Eric's parents had been esteemed doctors and Kat was well liked through out the town for her willingness to do work around the town out of the kindness of her heart, never accepting money from anyone she helped. Ben stood with them, being Eric and Kat's best friend since childhood. Heather stood off to the side, looking around the room at everyone.

"Excuse me, miss." Mauricio walked up to Heather and pulled out his badge. "I know this is a somber event, but we'd like to ask you a few questions about an investigation." Heather's eyes narrowed, darted to Gavin, and then back at Mauricio.

"Whatever you say, officer." she turned to Eric and mouthed _I'll be right back_ , and then walked off with the officers. Eric turned to Ben and leaned it so Kat's parent's couldn't hear them.

"Ben, I need your help..."

"Of course, man." Ben patted Eric on the back. "Want to come over to my place after this?" Eric nodded.

"Eric, honey." Kat's mother grabbed his hand and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "If you need anything, please come and talk to us. You will always be a son to us." she said, trying her best not to break down. Kat's father grabbed her shoulder and nodded at Eric reassuringly.

"Thank You." Eric said, embracing her and burying his face in her shoulder. Eric wanted to cry so badly, but was trying to keep his composer. He turned to the three caskets, housing those he loved the most.

 _Why is this happening?_

Mauricio, Gavin, and Heather moved outside and stopped near Gavin's car. Mauricio took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag before looking out at the graveyard behind the funeral home.

"I never liked funerals. They're always too sad. When I die, I want there to be laughing and booze." he said, acting like some hard-boiled detective novel protagonist.

"Yeah. I'd like for there to just be a big party when I die. Strippers and rock and roll. Nobody would go home sad." Heather laughed. "Or alone. But I bet you didn't ask for me just to discuss how we wanted our funeral proceedings."

"That's right." Gavin interrupted. "We were wondering what you were doing last night around sundown."

"What are these Beastmen?" Mauricio said, taking another puff of his cigarette, a red motorcycle in the parking lot catching his eye. Heather looked at Mauricio and then at the motorcycle and then turned to Gavin.

"What's a Beastman?" Heather said, her smirk disappearing.

"Sir, I think you let out a little bit too much there." Gavin stammered.

"That bike over there." Mauricio pointed, "There is a bullet hole on the side. We shot at a red motorcycle being rode by a young woman with long brunette hair." He tilted his head and stared Heather dead in the eyes. "Kinda like yours." The air got tense as the officers waiting for Heather's response, who had dropper her earlier vibrato.

"I guess there wouldn't be much point to denying it, would there?" she replied. Mauricio took another puff of his cigarette and put it out on the column of the funeral parlor.

"Smart girl. Now, we'll need to take you down to the station for your official statement. Also, we'd like to keep you overnight. After all, you may have helped us last night, but who knows if you really are on our side."

"Trust me, I'm on your side. I want to get at Geddon just as much as you do." She said forcefully. Her posture was strong and defiant, her eyes full of anger.

"So tell me. How do you know the doc's son in there?" Mauricio asked.

"He's a classmate."

"Just a classmate? I find it kind of interesting how these violent murders start occurring, you transfer in, and you seem oddly close to survivor of the a grizzly murder that just so happen to have killed his girlfriend. Maybe some kind of affair?" Heather smacked Mauricio across the face, stunning him. Gavin quickly grabbed Heather by the arm and pulled her back.

"How dare you. You should know where I was." She snarled.

"The kid's story is that he came home to find everyone dead." Mauricio said, rubbing his cheek. "But, neighbors saw him at home with his girlfriend long before his parents even came home. And then you arrived later that night and suddenly everyone but him is dead."

"Additionally, several classmates mentioned that they saw you flirting with him at school." Gavin added. "He was clearly flustered and one student even said that your playfulness was quickly dropped when his girlfriend approached, noting that she wasn't happy with what she was seeing."

"There are signs of something being off. Maybe you aren't the 'hero' you claim to be, miss." Mauricio pulled out a pair of handcuffs and started moving towards Heather. She yanked her arm out of Gavin's hand and stood defiantly.

"This isn't really the way to ask for someone's help, you know?" she said, her eyes darting back and forth behind the two detectives.

"No. But you're dangerous. And we can't have you out and about." Mauricio said, slowly moving towards her.

"And if another Beastman were to attack? Who would protect the people? You can't do shit to them and locking me up is like looking up your best weapon." Heather's eyes darted back to the funeral parlor. She could see Eric through the window. "He wouldn't be much help." At this, the detectives stopped.

"He?" Mauricio looked into the window to see Eric. "Are you saying..." Mauricio looked at Heather, a look of horror crossing his face. "Did he...?" Heather smirked.

"There are monsters everywhere, detective. You can't stop them all. I'm your best bet and I can't do shit if you lock me up. And I'm the only one who can stop him from going berserk again." Gavin's eyes widened in horror while Mauricio looked franticly back and forth between Heather and Eric.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mauricio muttered under his breath.

"Sir, look!" Gavin yelled, pointing to the window on the second floor. Mauricio looked up in horror as he saw a figure in the window. It had large, pointed ears sticking out of the top of it's head, claw like hands, and fangs.

"Mr. Bat Beastman was hiding here, eh? Makes sense, he does like fresh corpses over living prey." Heather joked. Mauricio spun around to look at Heather.

"Can you get him without making a scene?" he grunted.

"Heh, sure. Kinda ironic killing something in a funeral parlor." She laughed. Heather ran over to her motorcycle and pulled out the strange belt from her side bag and put it on. "Alright. Let's do this!" Heather twisted the handle of her belt and lept into onto the roof.

 _ **ALPHA**_

She bursted into flames and dove into the window where the Bat Beastman was standing.

"You!" it bellowed. "I heard you were in town, but I didn't expect you to be here!" Heather laughed.

"What's great is that the other one is here, too. He is right down stairs." she said, pointing to the floor.

Eric felt a strange pulse in his chest and fell to the ground.

"Eric? Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"It's..." he moaned, his voice distorted. "It's here." Eric's eyes were red as he growled. (1)

Mauricio and Gavin ran into the viewing room.

"Everyone! We need to you leave in a calm and orderly fashion. Please to not panic." Gavin yelled, waving for people to move towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eric on the floor. "Sssssir..." Gavin barely got out. Mauricio turned to see Eric convulsing on the floor before he looked up and locked eyes with Mauricio and yelled like an animal.

"You three! Get away from him!" Mauricio yelled, motioning for Ben and Kat's parents to get away.

Eric's yell could be heard upstairs and the Bat Beastman shuddered.

"You two are the worst things to happen to Geddon." he growled.

"Maybe. But at least we aren't trying to take over the world." Heather said, throwing a punch at the Bat Beastman. It dodged and struck her chest with an open hand and leapt backwards. It let out a terrible screech, tearing up the floor and walls and knocking Heather backwards.

Eric roared again, staring at the ceiling.

"This isn't good." Gavin said, looking around to see if anyone else was nearby.

"If everyone is out, you get out, too." Mauricio commanded. Gavin nodded and left behind the last few stragglers. Eric roared again and bursted into green fire. As the fire dispersed, Mauricio stared in horror as Eric was replaced by a green, lizard like monster. It looked disturbingly like Heather's monster form.

Heather leapt towards the Bat Beastman and tried to hit it with her arm fins, but missed as the Bat Beastman hovered along the side of the wall away from her.

"Get back here you bitch!" She stomped the floor and rushed after it. The Bat Beastman moved into the hallway and started moving backwards as Heather rushed out of the room. She rushed the Bat Beastman, but he leapt back and started flying over the stairwell.

"All that power and you can't even catch me? Some Beastman you are!" it goaded. Heather was getting increasingly more frustrated.

"Well, let's try something different." she twisted the handle of her belt again.

 _ **VIOLENT SLASH**_

Her arm began to become engulfed in red flames as she raised her arm into the air. The Bat Beastman cocked its head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh man. I've never tried this before. It's pretty hard to control. Ohhhhh WELLLLLL!" She slashed her arm through the air toward the ground, all the air in the area heating up and creating a vacuum. The Bat Beastman looked in horror as the flames solidified into a shockwave and launched at him.

Suddenly, the Bat Beastman was pulled down, and Heather's attack missed, blowing a hole in the wall. Civilians outside screamed as the building's wall suddenly exploded and debris was sent flying everywhere. Ben stared at the hole in shock.

"Eric." he muttered.

"FUCK!" Heather yelled. She ran to the railing and looked down to see the Bat Beastman getting dragged away, screaming in horror. She leapt down and saw Eric in his Beastman form, who was pulling the Bat Beastman into the viewing room. Once in, Eric lifted the Bat Beastman by it's ankle and threw in at the wall, destroying a painting and knocking over some chairs. Eric screamed and leapt at the Bat Beastman, who was wildly waving his arm around to keep Eric away. Eric simply grabbed the Bat Beastman's arm and grabbed it's right wing, tearing it out of it's socket. The Bat Beastman howled in pain, turned, and shot it's sonic screech at Eric, blowing him away and severing the Bat Beastman's arm.

The Bat Beastman got up off the floor and tried to manuver around Eric while he was stunned. Heather looked to try and block it's exit, but noticed that Mauricio was in the corner of the room, blood running down the side of his head.

"Shit. What are you doing, Eric?" Heather looked at Eric, who had recovered from the Bat Beastman's attack. Eric dived at the Bat Beastman and started clawing at the wound on it's back from where it's wing was torn off. The Bat Beastman flung himself at the wall, hoping to knock Eric off balance, but Eric dug his claws into it's shoulder and didn't let go. Eric opened his jaw and clamped down on the Bat Beastman's neck, digging into it and blood spurting everywhere.

"Why do you exist!?" The Bat Beastman exclaimed, attempted to claw at Eric with it's free hand. Eric ripped his head away, tearing apart the Bat Beastman's neck, blood spraying everywhere. Heather took the chance to run over to Mauricio and checked his pulse, which was slow but still there.

"Oh good. Mr. Detective is still alive." She turned to the fight between Eric and the Bat Beastman. "Can't say he'll be alive after this, though."

Eric planted his feet on the floor and grabbed both of the Bat Beastman's shoulders, throwing him into the ceiling. When the Bat Beastman fell to the ground, Eric grabbed it by it's head and spun on his heel, slamming the Bat Beastman on the ground before spinning again and slamming him on the floor again. Eric then smashed the Bat Beastman into the wall, pivoted, and smashed him into another wall before smashing him back onto the ground. Eric got up behind the Bat Beastman and wrapped his right arm around it's neck, and grabbed his right elbow with his left hand, squeezing around the Bat Beastman's neck. The Bat Beastman looked around in horror, reaching out for Heather, as if asking for her assistance.

Eric quickly changed tactics grabbed the Bat Beastman's neck with his right arm, putting his right foot up on the Bat Beastman's shoulder and his left hand on the Bat Beastman's other shoulder and started to pull violently. Eric kept violently pulling over and over again, clearly trying to rip the Bat Beastman's head off. The Bat Beastman screamed in horror as ripping and cracking noises began to emanate from his neck. Heather winced at the sounds as she watched Eric's violent wrath fall upon the Bat Beastman.

 _No wonder the carnage at his house was so intense._ she thought to herself.

After several more yanks, Eric let out a bloody scream as he pulled once more with all his might, tearing off the Bat Beastman's head, a torrent of blood spraying up and soaking Eric's monstrous form. Eric let out a triumphant roar, threw the Bat Beastman's head to the ground and began to breath heavily as if trying to calm down. Heather froze like a statue, not sure if Eric would come after her next or if he would just transform back to normal now that he had finished killing the Bat Beastman. After a moment of catching his breath, Eric looked up and locked eyes with Heather. At the same moment, Mauricio regained consciousness and took a startled jump back when he realized Heather was hovering over him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"So long as lover boy doesn't come at us." she said hesitantly. Mauricio looked over to see Eric starting to inch towards them. Mauricio looked behind him to see the Bat Beastman's body lying limp.

"He's on our side...right?" he asked worriedly.

"I sure as hell hope so." She said, standing up to meet him. Eric growled and then lowered his stance, as if getting ready to leap. "Alright, hon. Let's see what you got." Heather took her own stance and prepared herself for his attack. Eric roared at her and then leapt at her, his claws out stretched, simmering in the sunlight pouring into the funeral parlor.

* * *

"We're not like regular Beastmen."

"All of this violence...was because of me...?"

"There is more going on here then we know!"

"Do you want to control the beast within?"

 _ **OMEGA**_

Next Time: Vrychithmó tou Smaragdéniou Téras

"What is it that you're not telling us?"


	3. Vrychithmós tou Smaragdéniou Téras

Notes: Hi, guys. So, after showing BladeofHope1991 Kamen Rider Amazons and catching up, I've been inspired. And that means, you get another chapter within the week! Hooray! Also, I should just leave the fact that there will be extreme violence in most of these chapters. But, if you're an Amazons fan, you should be ready for that.

[Opening: "Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi]

[Ending: "Beautiful World (Plantib Acoustica Mix)" by Utada Hikaru]

[Insert: "Out of the Dark" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays at the (1)

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei. All music is owned by their respective artists. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio III : Vrychithmós tou Smaragdéniou Téras**

Eric leapt at Heather, roaring as he flew through the air. Heather quickly dodged to the right, covering Mauricio, and swatted at Eric, knocking him into a pile of chairs. Eric quickly got up, shook himself out, looked at Heather, and growled again.

"Damn, son. Can't you chill out?" she mused to herself. Heather took the initiative, hopping forward and swinging her leg up, hitting Eric on the chin and knocking him backwards. "Get out of her, Detective!" Heather yelled. Mauricio didn't waste anytime getting up and shambling towards the door. Gavin ran into the funeral parlor and helped Mauricio out.

Eric roared again and leapt at Heather, who punched him in the chest while he was leaping. He fell to the ground and she stomped on his back several times before kicking him into the wall. Eric struggled to get up, but Heather walked over, grabbed him by the back of the neck, slammed him against the wall and punched him square in the face. After a moment of being stunned, Eric made a grunt and Heather punched him again. Heather then started to punch him repeatedly until he let out one final grunt and fell limp. Heather dropped Eric on the floor and then grabbed a chair to sit down in.

"I'm getting too tired for this, man. Just let it be done." she sighed, her breathing getting heavy.

Suddenly, Eric's monster body started to ooze inward and disappear, leaving only his human body behind, his clothing miraculously still intact. Heather gave out a loud sigh of relief and deactivated her transformation and walked over to Eric, smacking his cheek lightly.

"Wake up, lazy bones. I'm not carrying you out of here." her voice was playful, but also sounded irritated. Eric moaned, his eyes slowly opening. He looked at Heather for a moment, groaned, and started to pick himself up.

"What happened." he asked, rubbing his check.

"Look around. You went a little wild." Heather chimed, keeping a smirk on her face. Eric looked around and noticed all of the carnage. While no one seemed to have been killed, the viewing room was in shambles. He quickly turned and saw that the caskets were intact and let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like you're the one who went wild." Eric said, giving a little chuckle. "No way I could have done this." Heather pointed behind him, motioning for him to look. Eric turned around to see the dismembered corpse of the Bat Beastman, now starting to dissolve. Eric's eyes widened and he looked back at Heather. "No way."

"Looks like I'm going to need to show you how to control your transformation. Cause this is a bit out of hand." She patted him on the shoulder and walked past him towards the door. Eric continued to look around, stunned at the destruction.

"All of this violence...was because of me...?"

"Yep." Heather responded without missing a beat. "So, I gotta ask. Do you want to control the beast within?" Eric nodded slightly and began to follow her.

"We're not like regular Beastmen. We weren't created through the same procedure. And we're designed to work with these." she tapped her strange belt. "They help control our powers."

"What are we?" Eric asked, maneuvering around the dissolving pile of Bat Beastman goo.

"The Alpha and Omega. I don't know of what, but those are our designations. I'm Alpha," she spun around and pointed at him, "and you're Omega. We are suppose to be some ultimate weapons of Geddon, but killing people and taking over the world just isn't my thing, ya know?" Heather spun back away from Eric and walked through the front door.

"What is Geddon?" Eric asked, running after her.

"Yes. That is what we'd like to know, too." Mauricio met them outside, still being held up by Gavin's support.

"I'll tell you two in good time. I gotta clue in the greenhorn before he goes rampaging again." Heather grabbed Eric's jacket and started tugging him towards her motorcycle.

"Uhh...am I riding on the back of that?" he asked, the sound of worry in his voice.

"You'll be fine. I'll let you wear the helmet." she responded, handing him the helmet and chuckling.

"Wait! You're giving me answers right the FUCK now!" Mauricio bellowed. Eric got on the back of Heather's bike, putting his arms around her waist, but without a tight grip. Heather revved up her bike and started to speed past Mauricio and Gavin.

"Geddon bad. We're good!" she laughed as she sped off.

"Damn that little..." Mauricio groaned in pain before he could finish his sentence.

"Let's get you to the hospital, sir." Gavin said, moving Mauricio towards their car.

* * *

Ben's leg was bouncing up and down as he sat quietly in his room. After a few moments, he got up and went to his desk drawer and pulled out a small case. He began to head downstairs when his parents suddenly appeared before him.

"Where are you going, Son?" his father asked.

"It's not right letting Eric suffer like this. I'm going to give this to him."

"We can't let you do that, Benjamin." his mother said in a creepy monotone.

"That's right. The Alpha already has him. Do you want everything we worked for to be ruined?" his father responded, moving up a step.

"At this rate he'll just draw more attention with his rampaging. He needs this to control himself." Ben took a step forward. "More people are going to die if we don't give this to him."

"And what is the problem with that?" his mother responded. "People are going to die either way. If the police are focused on The Alpha and Omega, we can continue to move without interference."

"Not with the Beastmen killing indiscriminately." Ben responded.

"Let the Beastmen handle themselves." his father raised his hand and took a step backwards. "Just give us what you got there, okay Son?"

Ben hoisted himself into the air while holding onto the railing and kicked his father in the face, knocking him over. Ben's mother rushed to his father's side to make sure he was okay. Ben used the opportunity to rush down the stairs and out the door, bolting down the street away from his house.

* * *

Mauricio was sitting in the hospital waiting room, holding an ice pack to his head while Gavin was chatting with one of the nurses.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I managed to get everyone to safety." Gavin told her, keeping his chest puffed up and keeping a smug look on his face. Mauricio was getting increasingly irritated that he had to wait, freezing his face, while his partner flirted.

"Yeah, never mind that when the shit really hit the fan, you were out of there in no time flat." Mauricio called out. Gavin looked shocked and turned back to the nurse, who looked rather annoyed.

"Is that why you're the one with the ice pack, Detective?" she called out, her narrow gaze never leaving Gavin's direction.

"Yep. If I hadn't distracted the perp, people could have died." Mauricio smiled.

"Well. I'll help speed things along for our local hero." she said, giving Gavin a cold stare. Gavin sat down next to Mauricio, defeated, and sighed.

"Why did you do that? You didn't even really fight that bat monster."

"Because you didn't either. And besides, we got a case to work on. No time for girls." Mauricio grunted. "I wish they'd let me smoke..."

"Have you ever thought that you're going to die of cancer if you keep smoking the way you do?" Gavin asked.

"Nope." Mauricio's answer was short and concise. He looked around to see if anyone else had been admitted, but noticed that the room was oddly empty. "That's strange. Surely someone was injured."

"I mean, I did a pretty good job at getting everyone out. Though, when that wall exploded, I guess it would be odd that people managed to avoid getting hurt by that." Gavin scratched his forehead.

"I wanted to have a private audience with you." a voice cracked through the air. The two detectives turned to see a woman standing in the doorway. It was Mayor Poll.

"Mayor!" Gavin shot up to great her.

"And why is it that you want to see us?" Mauricio asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You two have had the most experience fighting these monsters. I wanted to get your opinion on the situation." she replied coldy.

"Well, we got a few leads." Gavin started.

"Why didn't you show any concern when we found your daughter's body?" Mauricio asked. I feel like that would have been a more appropriate time to come to us instead of after a public facility getting attacked."

"It is because a public facility got attacked that I am here. A random killing hidden out of sight is one thing. Attacking in broad daylight and destroying part of a building is another, more serious incident." Mauricio shifted in his seat, putting his ice pack down.

"What is it that you're not telling us?" he asked, staring her down.

"Sir, I don't think the Mayor would be hiding something from us." Gavin chimed in, trying to smooth over the situation.

"These monster attacks need to be contained. Especially after you recklessly attack a creature during a crowded funeral. A creature that would have only moved at night. Do you have an effective way to stop them? Or do we need to take more deceive measures?" Mayor Poll responded, her glare never moving from Mauricio.

"We know a girl who can fight them. We're tracking her down to ask for her assistance." Mauricio responded.

"Good. Let me know when you have her. I'd like to talk to her as well." the Mayor said. She then walked away.

"What were you doing, sir!? You could have gotten us in trouble!" Gavin was getting flustered.

"Because, Gavin! There is more going on here then we know!" Mauricio snapped. After a moment, he grabbed his ice pack and placed it back on his head. "And how would she know it only moved at night?" Gavin's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Heather was holed up in a hotel room near the edge of town. It was one room with a bed, couch, table with some chairs, and a stand with a TV on it. There was a separate room that functioned as a bathroom. Eric had been regulated to Heather's couch while she took a shower. Now that the fighting was done and his adrenaline has subsided, Eric felt ill and was trying to hold off a panic attack. The scene of the Bat Beastman's corpse was etched into his mind and it mixed with the horror from his home. Eric just wanted to shut down, falling over and curling up on the couch.

The shower turned off and, after a few moments, the door to Heather's bathroom opened. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and shorts, her clothing hugging her figure. She lifted Eric up slightly, sat down on the couch, and then set his head on her lap, starting to rake her fingers through his hair.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Why do I keep killing everyone? Why is this happening to me?" Eric was trying to hold back the tears forming as he remembered Kat's smiling face. They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound being her fingers rustling his hair.

"You should probably wash up. I take cold showers, so if you like it warm, you'll be good." She said quietly.

"No amount of washing will scrub away the blood of my sins." Eric responded in a monotone voice. Heather maneuvered herself and Eric around on the couch, stretching herself out along the couch and resting Eric on her, his head resting on her chest. She continued to stroke his hair, her other hand resting on his chest. "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Our fates are tied together. You're the Omega and I'm the Alpha. We're going to take down Geddon together." she said.

"But why?"

"If Geddon isn't stopped, they'll take over the world. I won't allow it." she said quietly. She maneuvered her hand off of his chest and intertwined her fingers with his. "I can't do it alone." Eric pulled his hand away from hers and sat up.

"I'm not an idiot. I know what you're doing. What? You like guys who are monsters?" Eric was agitated.

"You have no idea what is going on with us." she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her chin against his neck. "We're bound by a twisted little red string called 'fate'. Why not embrace it?" she kissed him on the check.

Eric pushed her away, and got up off the couch. "I'll tear you to pieces, if you don't knock this shit off." he growled. Heather smirked.

"For someone so afraid of his powers, you sure are willing to use them at a whim. Come on now, cutie. Maybe some fun can help you de-stress?" she chuckled. Eric's eyes suddenly started to glow red.

"The voice inside is telling me to eat you. To tear you LIMB FROM LIMB!" Eric roared. He swung his fist at her, but she blocked the attack and hit him in the chest with an open handed strike. Eric stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance and threw another punch at Heather, who was now standing. She bobbed around his punch and landed a punch at his chest again. As he staggered, she hit him a few more times in the chest before kicking out his leg, forcing him onto the floor. Heather kicked Eric in the face, knocking him onto his back. She quickly moved down and held down his arms, straddling him. She flipped her hair so it wouldn't fall over her face.

"You're so weak without being transformed. I could have my way with you if I wanted." she chuckled. Eric struggled, growling and trying to bite Heather. Heather head butted him, and then flipped her hair again, Eric wincing in pain. "It's true. I do have a strange attraction to you. I want to ravage you from head to toe. Heh, why not just give in? I'm sure it'd be more enjoyable that way." Heather kissed Eric's neck and tightened her grip on his wrists. Eric took the chance to bite her neck, clamping down and tearing a bit of her skin, blood spraying out of her wound. "GAH!" Heather jumped up, grabbing her neck. Eric took the opportunity to rise up and smashed Heather in the face with his raged powered fist. Heather was knocked backwards onto the floor, rolling in pain. "Fuck! You bastard!" She screamed.

"Yeah, says the wannabe rapist." Eric yelled. He took the opportunity to stomp on Heather's stomach to incapacitate her. "You bitch. Everything started going to shit once you showed up. I'll never trust you again." Eric snarled before starting to head towards the door. He reached for the doorknob before stopping, a case catching his eye on the table. He remembered Heather putting her belt in a case like it when they got back. "And I'll be taking this." he said, grabbing the case and walking out the door. Heather pulled her hand away from her neck, her torn muscle and skin already healing itself. Heather's shocked face twisted into one of glee as she started to laugh.

* * *

"So I did a search for 'Geddon' and I found a few reports going all the way back to 1974. But they're all from various conspiracy blogs." Gavin was pulling up a word doc. that had all the information he gathered.

"What do they say?" Mauricio tapped the ash off the end of his cigarette and took a drink of his scotch, the ice clinking around. They were in Gavin's apartment with the window shudders closed.

"Well, the first mention of them was in the Amazon jungle back in 1974, along with a strange creature that looks an awful lot like those kid's monster forms." Gavin turned his laptop to show Mauricio a blurred image of a green monster with red eyes, yellow chest, and a white scarf. It had a belt on that was similar to Heather's, but it was white instead of black. It also had a weird looking bracelet on it's arm.

"So maybe these kids are descendants of this thing. We know that the kids are connected to Geddon, but what is this thing's connection?" Mauricio scratched his chin and took a puff from his cigarette.

"Well, it looks like it was fighting Geddon, like those kids. But there is no mention of where it came from." Gavin sipped his glass of milk. "Additionally, it was connected to a research team led by a Tobei Tachibana."

"Is Tobei related to Geddon?"

"Not sure. Tobei survived the event and said that the creature fought to keep them safe. Tobei's report also mentioned that a colleague of his, Ritsuo Sawa, sabotaged the expedition somehow, but never elaborated."

Mauricio took another puff of his cigarette. "Tobei Tachibana. Ritsuo Sawa. Beastmen. Geddon." Mauricio remembered back to his encounters with Heather and Eric, their bestial forms etched into his memory along with their savage violence.

 _ **ALPHA**_

The scene of Heather transforming left an impression on Mauricio. "So if she is Alpha, who are the other letters?"

"Sorry sir?" Gavin was looking inquisitively at his partner.

"The girl's belt calls out Alpha when she transforms. Theoretically, there would be a monster for each letter."

"Unless we're over thinking it. What if there is just a second one. Remember, what the girl said?"

 _And I'm the only one who can stop him from going berserk again._

"Right. Maybe they are entwined some way." Mauricio sipped his drink again.

"And if I had to create a designation, I would go with Omega."

"So there would only be two of these belt using Beastmen. But that still doesn't tell us how many others are out there."

"But how do they related back to this original Beastman back in 1974?" Gavin asked.

"They're similar and the belts are similar, too. Maybe it's a precursor to Alpha and Omega?"

"Like a prototype?" Gavin took another sip of his milk. Mauricio took a sip of his scotch.

"Maybe. Either a prototype or some sort of origin species."

"What if this original Beastman was naturally created and Geddon's Beastmen are based off of it?"

Mauricio started at the creature on the computer screen, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Mayor Poll. What is it you're not telling us?"

* * *

Ben's legs had started to get tired, running without rest for hours. He was stumbling down the road towards the outskirts of town.

"Alpha is down the road. I'm sure she'll have taken Eric to her place." He muttered. He was holding a small case. Ben kept looking back to see if anyone was following him. "I need to get this to Eric, fast. Before he transforms again."

"Ben!" a voice called out. Ben stiffened up, looking around until he saw Eric coming out of the tree line, waving and holding a box of his own.

"Eric! I've been looking for you!" Ben ran towards his friend and patted him on the shoulder. "Did you get way from Alpha? We need to get away from it now."

"Yeah. Heather is a psychopath. She tried to rape me, but I stole her belt so she can't transform." Eric was clearly on edge. Ben noticed that Eric winced when he said she had tried to rape him. "Lets get into the trees." Eric said, motioning towards the woods.

"How did you get away?" Ben asked.

"I bit a hole into her neck and left her bleeding out on the floor." Eric responded coldly.

"Are you okay?" There was a worried tone in Ben's voice.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay again." Eric responded, continuing to walk towards the tree line. Ben patted Eric on the shoulder and moved to his left side.

"Eric. I want to help you. With this." Ben tapped the box he was holding. Eric's eyes widened.

"What is that?"

"It's a bracelet. You'd wear it on your arm. It'll stop you from going berserk, but you'll never be able to take it off." Ben stated, the two entering the woods. Ben opened the box and showed Eric the bracelet. Eric looked in shock at the bracelet.

"Aren't you going to ask how he has that?" a voice called out. Eric and Ben looked around and saw that Heather was walking towards them, now in black jeans, a black shirt and wearing a black leather jacket with black boots. She was also wearing her belt.

"You! But I ripped your neck apart! And how do you have your belt!?" Eric bellowed.

"We special Beastmen have exceptionally fast healing factors." Heather said, smiling and tapping her neck. "See? Not even a scar. As for the belt, you grabbed the wrong one." she giggled. Eric opened his box to see another belt. However, despite looking nearly identical, his belt's eyes looked mean, while Heather's belt's eyes looked almost sad.

"Eric! You need to take this now!" Ben yelled, holding out the bracelet. It was then that Eric realized what Heather was saying.

"Ben...how do you know about this?"

"Because he is part of Geddon." a new voice called out. The three looked around to see Ben's parents walking towards them.

"Our son was assigned to keep an eye on you. He was your friend, but only because Geddon said so." Ben's father said.

Suddenly, both of Ben's parents transformed, with smoke expelled from their bodies. When the smoke cleared, they were now monsters. Ben's father was a Cobra Beastman while his mother was a Praying Mantis Beastman. The Cobra Beastman's right arm was a long tail like whip and it's left hand looked like a series of fangs. The Praying Mantis Beastman's arms were like giant sickles and she had wings on her back.

"Now, be a good boy and hand over the bracelet." the Cobra Beastman held out his hand.

 _ **ALPHA**_

Heather's body exploded into red flames as she dived towards the Praying Mantis Beastman. By the time the transformation had finished, Heather and thrown the Praying Mantis Beastman to the ground. The Cobra Beastman turned and grabbed Heather's shoulder and threw her off of the Praying Mantis Beastman. Heather groaned in pain as she held her shoulder, which was bleeding from the bites.

Eric watched in horror as the Cobra Beastman and Praying Mantis Beastman started to advance on Heather. Eric turned to Ben, who had tears rolling down his face.

"Ben. Was Kat part of Geddon, too?" Eric asked. Ben stared Eric in the eye.

"No. She was innocent. I didn't know any of this would happen. I'm so sorry, Eric."

"What about her parents? Are they part of Geddon?" Eric clenched his hand into a fist.

"No. I swear they weren't!" Ben yelled. The two Beastmen approached Heather, who had managed to get up, but her shoulder hadn't healed yet.

 _ **FIGHT! NOW!**_

"The little voice in my head is telling me to fight. But every time I fight, everyone around me dies." Eric laughed, raking his hands through his hair. "Are you okay with your parents dying, Ben?" Eric looked at Ben out of the corner of his eye, a look of rage in them.

"Do I have a choice?" Ben squeaked, tears rolling down his face.

Eric took the belt out of the box and put it on. After a moment, he twisted the handle of his belt.

 _ **OMEGA**_

Eric exploded into green fire, screaming as the fire enveloped him. Heather and the Beastmen stopped to watch the spectacle before them. To Heather's horror, the smoke cleared and Eric was still in his more bestial form, just wearing the belt now.

"Oh fuck." she whispered. Eric roared and dived at the Beastmen. The Cobra Beastman smacked Eric with his whip arm, knocking him down to the ground. Eric got up quickly and attacked again, but the Praying Mantis Beastman stabbed him in the shoulders, lifting him up, and throwing Eric back towards Ben.

"If you want to go after someone, go after that traitorous son of ours!" the Praying Mantis Beastman yelled. The Cobra Beastman laughed, turned to Heather, and smacked her with his arm while she was distracted.

Ben moved out of the way as Eric landed by him. Eric quickly got up, but stopped, turning to face Ben. Eric roared at Ben and grabbed his arms, opened his mouth, and sunk his teeth into Ben's shoulder. Ben screamed in pain as blood began to pour down his arm.

"Eric. I know you're mad. But please, regain your senses." Ben took the bracelet and attached it to Eric's left arm. Eric screamed as the bracelet squeezed his arm, letting go of Ben. Been took the chance to turn the handle on the Eric's belt again.

 _ **OMEGA**_

Eric exploded into flames again, the heat burning Ben's face. Ben turned and dived at the ground to cover his face. The Beastmen once again halted their assault of Heather to watch the spectacle before them. (1) This time, when the smoke cleared, Eric's body was sleek and pristine. His body shimmered green and his chest blazed with yellow. His claws were now black along with his shins down to his feet.

Eric roared and stood up. The bracelet was still attached to his arm, a blue shine glowing from it. Eric screamed and raced towards the Beastmen. The Praying Mantis Beastman stepped forward to meet him, swinging her arms. Eric grabbed her arms at the wrists and pulled her towards him, while also kicking her in the stomach, pushing her away and severing her arms from her body, blood soaking the ground. The Praying Mantis Beastman screamed in pain, stumbling backwards. Eric rushed her, lifted his foot under her crotch and kicking her up. As she fell back down, Eric took her severed arms and swung at her neck, decapitating her. Her blood soaked Eric's face and chest; her limp body beginning to dissolve once it hit the ground.

"NO!" The Cobra Beastman yelled. Eric threw the Praying Mantis Beastman's arms at him, one arm missing, but the other one impaling his shoulder. Eric grabbed it's whip arm and tore it in half, blood spraying out of the wound. The Cobra Beastman quickly tore out the arm and attempted to grab Eric with its jaw like hand. Eric managed to catch it with both hands and tore his hand in half. The Cobra Beastman howled in pain as Eric thrusted his hand through the Cobra Beastman's head, the Cobra Beastman's brain matter covering Eric's hand and the Cobra Beastman's body going limp.

Eric's breathing started to become normal as the adrenaline left his body. He looked at his hands, now covered in blood and brain matter. Ben started walking over to Eric, holding his face, which had been badly burned. Heather rolled her injured shoulder, which had been healed.

"So now you've killed while conscious." she mused. Eric turned to her and growled. "Alright, alright." Heather started backing up, her hands up, "I'll back off."

"Eric..." Eric turned to see Ben. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y..Yeah. I feel kinda like myself." Eric started to look around before his gaze fell back to his dirtied hands. "Ben. You said you were part of Geddon, right?"

"Yeah." Ben responded. "But you don't have to worry. Consider me helping you my letter of resignation from them." Eric tightened his hands into fists.

"I can't trust that." Eric twisted his hand and partially impaled Ben's chest. Heather jumped as blood started to trickle out of Ben's mouth. Eric shoved his other hand into Ben's chest. "Burn in hell."

Eric began to rip his hands apart, tearing Ben's body in half. Ben's blood and organs splattered all over the ground, with a large amount of his blood drenching Eric's monster body. Heather jumped back, completely in shock at Eric's casual murder of his former friend.

"Eric! What the hell!? He said he was leaving Geddon!" she screamed.

"I can't trust someone who had been lying to me my whole life." Eric turned to Heather. "And all of this happened because of you." Eric snarled and began to walk towards Heather. "You're going to die, too. " Eric lifted his blooded claw. "By these hands."

* * *

"What was in Tobei's research?"

"How are the Beastmen created?"

"Who else was in on it?"

"Do you think I'll work with you after everything that's happened!?"

 _ **VIOLENT PUNISH**_

Next Time: Paichnídi Ponirós

"What is Geddon?"


	4. Paichnídi Ponirós

Notes: Haha! Here is the thing. If you are overwhelmed by the amount of blood, guts, and emotional trauma of AmazonZ, blame BladeofHope1991 for wanting to include post series characters in his series that is coming out in a few weeks. So, if you read his Wizard story, be sure to yell at him for making me do all this work. I hate you, BladeofHope1991. And you suck at card games. Losing to Kaijus...for shame. In the meantime, enjoy your breather episode, everyone. Except you, BladeofHope1991.

[Opening: "Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi]

[Ending: "Beautiful World (Plantib Acoustica Mix)" by Utada Hikaru]

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei. All music is owned by their respective artists. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio IV:** **Paichnídi Ponirós**

Heather leaped out of the way of Eric's claw swipe, Eric's attack cutting down a tree that was behind her. As the tree crashed to the ground, Heather threw a punch at Eric's head, which he ducked out of the way, grabbed her torso, picked her up, and threw her across the field. She managed to catch herself and landed on her feet, turning just in the nick of time to dodge out of Eric's leaping slash.

"Why are you attacking me? Clearly Geddon was cemented in this town before I showed up. Nothing here is really my fault." Heather said, putting up her hands in a guard to prepare for Eric's next attack.

"You're right. It's not really your fault." Eric responded, turning slowly to face her. "But you also were trying to take advantage of me and even tried to rape me." Eric pointed a blood soaked claw at Heather. "So you're clearly a monster. And monsters need to be destroyed!" Eric charged at Heather and swung at her. Heather blocked Eric's attack and punched him in the face, Eric staggering backwards. Heather took the chance to kick him in the stomach, Eric doubling over, and then she smashed her knee into Eric's face. Eric fell over, his transformation reverting back to his human form.

"Stay there." Heather sighed, reverting back to her human form. Eric started to recover, getting up on all fours and spat out some blood. "Are you going to attack me again?" Heather asked.

"Depends. Are you going to take advantage of the fact that I'm bent over?" he responded, wiping his lip and starting to stand up. Heather rolled her eyes, sighed, and then stretched her arms behind her back.

"I'm sorry, okay? I got carried away. Something about you is just...magnetic." she said, her voice starting to trail off. She turned to face Eric and was greeted by his fist connecting with her jaw. Heather fell to her knees, holding her jaw and staring back at Eric in rage.

"I don't accept your apology. It's called self-control. Get some." Eric started walk away and back to the street.

"Wait!" Heather reached out to Eric, struggling on the ground. "We can work together to beat Geddon!"

"Do you think I'll work with you after everything that's happened!?" Eric yelled, pivoting to face her. "You've done nothing but give me vague answers and try to get in my pants! How can I trust you? You're so obsessed with killing monster, right? Then go fucking kill yourself!" Eric yelled before storming off, not waiting for Heather's answer. Heather clinched her hand into a fist and punched the ground, some tears falling to the ground.

* * *

"Sir? Is this even legal?" Gavin asked, looking around to make sure no one was coming.

"Probably not. But that is why you're on look out, isn't it?" Mauricio responded. They had broken into the records room at the town hall late at night, riffling through files and holding flashlights, turning them off whenever footsteps could be heard down the hall.

"Do you really think Mayor Poll is tied up with Geddon?" Gavin asked, looking around a corner to see if a guard was there.

"That line she said about the Bat Beastman only feeding at night still bothers me. We never filed a report on it, so she couldn't have known it was a bat. So she couldn't have even made an educated guess." Mauricio said, finally hitting the "P"s of the town records.

"Ah, I see. And she wouldn't have had time to check any of our other reports about the other murders or the Spider Beastman. So, she wouldn't have known that they are active at night." Gavin stroked his chin. "And the Bat Beastman being active during the afternoon, it would have thrown off the entire theory, even if it was a bat."

"Now you're getting it." Mauricio said. Gavin couldn't see it because of the dark, but Mauricio was flashing a proud smile. "Ah, here is Poll's file." Mauricio moved to a desk near by and opened the file in front of him. Mauricio flipped through the pages slowly, making sure to look at all the information carefully. "This is strange." he finally said after a few moments of silence.

"What's up?" Gavin turned to see the light casting a shadow on Mauricio's face. He looked worried and confused.

"I'm going to take pictures of these files. We can upload them to my computer and go over these closer that way." Mauricio pulled out his cell phone and took photos of the pages.

"Good idea. We can't be here all night." Gavin said. Gavin started looking down the hallway nervously. "I'm not cut out for this sneaking around stuff."

* * *

Eric walked through the front door of him home, the house still in shambles. The carpets and walls hadn't been washed yet and the furniture still broken. Eric walked up to his room and saw that his bed and desk was destroyed and the door was off of its hinges. This was the first time he actually looked at the devastation outside of the living room. The police had whisked him away before he could look around, which was for the best. Eric couldn't help but be overwhelmed by emotions as he looked around his room. He knelt down to Kat's backpack and started rifling through it, finding a binder labeled "My Love and I". Inside were various pictures of them together, being happy and cute and in love. Tears started hitting the pages of the photo album as Eric's feelings rushed to the surface.

This was really the first moment he had to comprehend everything that had happened over the course of the past few days. Eric's headaches, the death of those that he loved, his murder of the Bat Beastman, the conflict between Heather and the Beastmen, Ben's revelation, the belt that now turned Eric into a monster. His entire life had been flipped on its head. His stomach felt empty and hollow. His body ached from all the fighting and his head felt like it was full of cotton. He could feel a sea of despair wash over him. He didn't have a home. He didn't have friends or family. There was some organization full of monsters that was out to get him. And the only person willing to talk to him would rather sleep with him then explain anything. He felt dirty, like he had just gotten up from a bathtub full of blood and dirt. He put the photo album down and went to take a shower.

As he took his shirt off, Eric felt the bracelet that had been attached to his arm and tried to take a closer look at it. It looked like a silver mask with glowing blue eyes. Eric noticed that there wasn't really a way to take it off, as there was no end to the band.

"The fuck did Ben stick on me?" he questioned, running his fingers over it. Whatever it was, Eric had noticed that the voice in his head had stopped talking and his lust for violence had been curbed. "So this calms me down," Eric turned to look at the belt that he had set down on his broken desk. "and that lets me willfully turn into a monster." Eric took a moment to process what he had just said and sighed. "My life..."

The shower felt good to Eric, who was thankful that there was hot water. Despite washing himself quickly, Eric remained in the show for a long time, letting the soothing water wash over him. Despite the water relaxing him, his own tears mixed with the water washing off. Eric just let his emotions and stress flow out, while the shower relaxed him and filled him with a level of content. After a much longer shower then he needed, he finally got out, dried off, and headed off to his room.

He put on a pair of black pants, a yellow t-shirt, and a green dress shirt he had gotten for last year's formal dance. Eric always was memorized by Kat's almost emerald eyes and had gotten the shirt to let her eyes "pop" when they stood next to each other. It really didn't do anything, but Kat liked the gesture and he ended up keeping the shirt. Though, this time, he didn't button up the shirt. He took Kat's photo album and the strange belt and threw them into his backpack. As he was about to walk out of the house, he noticed a photo on the wall of Eric and his parents. He took it off the wall and added it to his backpack, and then left his house, locking the door behind him, making sure he had left his key on his broken desk in his room.

* * *

"Kid, wake up." a tall-man walked over to a couch, where a young man was sleeping, and smacked his foot. The young man awoke with a start, looking around until his eyes rested on the tall-man.

"What is it?" the young man said with a groggy yawn.

"Omega has awakened. We need to make sure he is on our side." the tall-man said, starting to do squats. The young man sat up and swung his legs around so his feet were now on the floor.

"When I came over here for my foreign exchange program, I didn't think I would have to fight someone. Or become a monster." the young man said, his voice becoming more depressed as he continued. "I mean, can I even go home again?" The tall-man turned and grabbed the young man by the neck.

"Sure. You'll be able to see your family again. After you've helped us take control of this country. And then you get to "go home" and start the take over of where ever you're from for Geddon." The tall-man violently let go of the young man. The young man started rubbing his neck.

"I came here for schooling. Not for taking over the world." the young man squeaked. "How can you just kidnap people like this?" the tall-man quickly turned and kicked the young man in the face, the young man falling to the couch and covering his face, crying.

"It's too late for you to go back now. I suggest you get ready to fight instead of whining like a fucking bitch." the tall-man grabbed the young man by his arm and dragged him to his feet, and then heading out the door. The young man wiped his eyes and stumbled after the tall-man.

* * *

Gavin removed Mauricio's flash drive from his laptop after transferring the photos he took. They decided it would be better to look at all the material with both of them.

"Hey, do you want something to eat or drink? Gavin asked, heading over to his refrigerator.

"Water to drink. What do you have that's eatable?" Mauricio asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Uhh...I can make cabbage rolls?" Gavin responded, pouring Mauricio a glass of water. Mauricio raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Yeah. That'll be fine, I guess." Mauricio responded, tapping his cigarette ashes into an ashtray. Mauricio rubbed the ashtray, remember that Gavin had bought it just for him when they became partners. Despite Gavin's odd obsession with cabbage, Mauricio was glad he had a caring partner. "Thank you for helping me with all of this. It really means a lot."

"Hey, no problem." Gavin's voice called out from the kitchen. "What are partners for?" Mauricio chuckled.

"Well, it'll make this easier to get through. Even if I had to get through one of your cabbage rolls."

"Hey!" Gavin poked his head out from behind the kitchen wall. "Cabbage is good for your cholesterol, something drinking scotch and smoking like a chimney won't do." Gavin returned to the kitchen and Mauricio chuckled again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mauricio and Gavin tensed up and looked towards the door. After a few moments, there was another knock. Mauricio slowly started moving towards the door, his hand on his gun.

"Who is it?" Mauricio called out.

"It's Eric. You were at my parent's and girlfriend's funeral." a voice called out from the other side of the door. Mauricio looked back at Gavin, who had also drawn his weapon. Gavin gave Mauricio a reassured nod, readying his gun. Mauricio looked through the peephole to see it was, indeed, Eric. Mauricio turned to Gavin and gave him a relieved look, holstered his gun, and opened the door.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Mauricio asked.

"Well, you want to stop Geddon. So do I. I figured it would make sense if we all worked together." Eric responded, walking into Gavin's apartment and looking around.

"Want some cabbage rolls?" Gavin asked. Eric raised his eyebrow and shook his head. Gavin's eyes fell to the floor, depressed, and returned to making the cabbage rolls for himself and Mauricio.

"Well, we're going through some material that might let us know who is part of Geddon. You can help us go through the materials." Mauricio said, showing Eric to the table he was sitting at. Eric put his backpack on one of the chairs at the table and sat down.

"Who else was in on it?" Eric asked. Mauricio put a folder in front of Eric.

"We think Mayor Poll might be part of Geddon." he said. Eric's eyes widened in shock.

"The mayor!?" Eric rubbed his chin. "If the mayor is part of Geddon, nearly anyone in town could be part of them."

"What would you like to drink?" Gavin called out.

"Uhhh...do you have any milk?" Eric asked.

"Sure do! Also, we may have found something about the origin of your powers." Gavin responded.

"What!?" Eric was shocked. "Where? What did you find?"

"We found a man named Tobei Tachibana who investigated an ancient ruin in the Amazon in 1974. He found a creature that looked like you there." Mauricio responded, showing Eric the photos of the older monster. Eric looked at the photos of this older looking monster.

"The scarf is tacky, but it looks a lot like me." he said, rubbing his chin before turning to Mauricio. "What was in Tobei's research?"

"Geddon seems to have been founded by Tobei's partner, Ritsuo Sawa." Gavin said, putting down a tray with their drinks and cabbage rolls. "Are you sure I can't get you anything to eat?" Gavin asked.

"I'm really craving meat." Eric responded.

"Hmmm...I have some honey baked ham?" Gavin responded. Mauricio shot him a look.

"You had ham and you offered me cabbage rolls?" Mauricio's voice got stern.

"I was saving the ham for a rainy day! Besides, cabbage is cheap, ham isn't. And he's a superhero. He'll need his strength." Gavin was getting flustered as Mauricio slowly turned back to his laptop. Eric couldn't help but laugh at the comical scene.

"We have no proof that Ritsuo Sawa is the mastermind behind Geddon. We just knew he sabotaged the expedition they were on. It seems likely that he was founded Geddon or, at least, was part of it's formation." Mauricio said.

"Ritsuo Sawa. I wonder. How are the Beastmen created?" Eric opened his backpack and put the belt on the table. "Some of the Beastmen, like the Cobra and Praying Mantis from earlier had human forms, but didn't need belts to transform."

"And the Spider and Bat didn't have human forms." Gavin called out, putting the ham in a frying pan over the oven.

"That's right. And then there is the fact that your friend uses a belt to transform into her monster form." Mauricio added.

"She isn't my friend." Eric snapped. Mauricio took a puff of his cigarette, shrugged, and went back to his laptop.

"What happened? You two seemed to be getting along." Gavin asked.

"I don't want to talk about." Eric responded.

"That's fine." Mauricio responded quickly. "If you don't mind going through these files, that would be great." He slid over some files to Eric.

"Yeah, sure." Eric picked them up and started flipping through the file. "What am I looking for?"

"Any thing that stands out about Mayor Poll. Hopefully we can find out if she isn't who she says she is through this." Mauricio responded, taking a sip of his water.

The smell of the ham gently floated through the air and Eric started salivating. He couldn't focus on the files and was staring at the frying pan, waiting like a hungry animal.

"Eric?" Mauricio noticed Eric's gaze. "Are you okay?"

"I'm starving. It smells so good." Eric murmured.

"Well, good thing!" Gavin chimed. "It's pretty much done." Gavin put the ham on a plate and walked over to the table. Gavin hadn't even set the plate down before Eric grabbed the plate out of Gavin's hands and started devouring the ham like a food deprived carnivore.

"You have to chew your food, kid." Mauricio said, disgusted by Eric's ravaging of the ham. Gavin's face was a mix of shock and disgust. Within moments, the ham had disappeared.

"I don't have anymore ham." Gavin said, slowly reaching out for the plate. Eric handed back the plate and then guzzled down his glass of milk.

"You okay?" Mauricio asked. Eric wiped his lips and nodded. "Okay." Mauricio took a drag of his cigarette and sighed.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. Eric leapt out of his seat and faced the door while Mauricio drew his weapon and pointed it at the door. Gavin put down the plate and drew his own weapon and moved towards the door.

"Who is it?" Gavin called out.

"Geddon sends their regards." a sinister voice responded. Suddenly, a leg broke through the door, missing Gavin and sending splinters everywhere. Eric grabbed his belt and opened the door to see a tall man standing before him. "Omega. It's time for you to die." Eric put the belt on and punched at the tall man, who easily dodged and grabbed Eric's wrist, casually flinging Eric away from the apartment and into the parking lot. Eric rolled into a crouch and twisted the handle of his belt.

 _ **OMEGA**_

"AMAZON!" Eric screamed, exploding and being wreathed in green fire. Mauricio and Gavin stood in the doorway, shocked to see Eric transform into a green armored monster, similar to Heather, but looking nothing like he did back at the funeral home.

"There it is." The tall man sneered and leapt down, exploding himself before landing in a new form, which looked like nightmare rabbit. "KID! It's game time!" the Rabbit Beastman yelled before charging at Eric. The Rabbit Beastman kicked at Eric, who shuffled backwards out of the Rabbit Beastman's reach before moving forward and punching the Rabbit Beastman in the face. The Rabbit Beastman staggered backwards, leaving himself open for Eric to punch it again, this time in it's ribs. Eric unleashed a combination of punches, striking the Rabbit Beastman in the chest, stomach, and ribs before unleashing a final punch at the Rabbit Beastman's face, knocking it to the ground. Eric knelt down and grabbed the Rabbit Beastman's neck, pulling him up slightly before slamming him back down onto the ground.

"What is Geddon? Tell me!" Eric yelled, slamming the Rabbit Beastman onto the ground again. The Rabbit Beastman kicked it's leg up and smacked Eric's back, causing Eric to let go of it. The Rabbit Beastman pushed Eric off of it and kicked Eric in the face.

"We are going to change the world. Not joining us is a huge mistake." the Rabbit Beastman snarled. "KID! WHERE ARE YOU!?" the Rabbit Beastman looked around and hopped off into the forest. Mauricio and Gavin looked out, watching Eric dart off after the Rabbit Beastman.

The Rabbit Beastman hopped through the forest and found the young man wondering around, sniffling. The Rabbit Beastman leapt into the air and, while falling down, did a flying sidekick, hitting the young man in the back of the head. The young man knelt to the ground and started crying as he grabbed the back of his head.

"Where the fuck where you!? I needed your help against Omega!" The Rabbit Beastman bellowed.

"I...I don't want to fight..." the young man cried, snot starting to stream out of his nose.

"Too damn bad!" the Rabbit Beastman grabbed the young man by the back of the neck and threw him into the nearest tree. The young man's back cracked as he collided with the tree and fell to the ground, wailing in pain. "If you don't fight, I guess I'll just kill you." the Rabbit Beastman raised his hand, sharp claws coming out of his fingers.

 _ **VIOLENT PUNISH**_

Eric came barreling out of the tree line, his arm wrapped in green fire, right at the Rabbit Beastman. The Rabbit Beastman turned, swinging his leg at Eric, but Eric was able to get a clean shot in at the Rabbit Beastman's leg, slicing it clean off with the burning spikes on his arm. The Rabbit Beastman screamed in pain, holding the nub of his severed leg. The Rabbit Beastman started hopping around on his one leg, looking at Eric in fear and anger. Eric turned to face the Rabbit Beastman and charged him again, twisted the handle on his belt.

 _ **VIOLENT PUNISH**_

Eric's arm was once again engulfed in fire and he reeled his arm back, read to strike the Rabbit Beastman again. However, last second, the Rabbit Beastman leaped away, Eric's attack missing, the shockwave released slicing down a tree in front of him. The Rabbit Beastman hopped away quickly, leaping across large distances and quickly disappearing out of sight.

Eric sighed and turned to the young man curled up on the ground, crying and holding his head.

"You okay, man?" Eric asked, kneeling down and putting his hand on the young man's shoulder. The young man turned, looking at the large, red, segmented eyes of Eric's monster form and passed out. Mauricio and Gavin came running up to Eric and the young man.

"Did you beat the rabbit?" Gavin asked. Eric shook his head as he picked up the unconscious young man.

"Who's the kid?" Mauricio asked.

"I'm not sure, but the Rabbit Beastman wanted to kill him. So maybe he knows something about Geddon." Eric responded.

"Well, we can't go back to my place. It's trashed." Gavin said. Mauricio sighed.

"I guess we're going to mine, then."

* * *

"Who do you think is in charge of Geddon?"

"How well do you think you know your parents?"

"Are you afraid we'll find something you don't like?"

"You'll trust a Beastman but you'll tear your best friend in half!?"

Next Time: Ktíni kai psévdi

"What is a Jumenki?"


	5. Ktíni kai psévdi

Notes: First off, I'm going to plug maxpower02's Kamen Rider Amazons story. It's suspenseful, violent, and has great characters and wonderful world building. Go read it. But, this time we have a traumatized mole man who can't stop crying and you will feel bad for him and you will love him. And **TWO** insert songs this time (have you figured out that I love Shiro Sagisu, yet?). We're in the big time now!

[Opening: "Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi]

[Ending: "Beautiful World (Plantib Acoustica Mix)" by Utada Hikaru]

[Insert: "Treachery" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (1)

[Insert: "Rise Up" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (2)

Lastly, I would just like to dedicate this chapter to the late, great Muhammad Ali, who passed away on the 3rd of July. This chapter has nothing to do with boxing or Ali, but he was very influential in, not only, my interest and training in boxing, but also how to be a good person and to always strive to better yourself and face any obstacle. Remember, everyone, impossible is nothing.

 _"He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life."_

Cassius Clay Jr. ~ Muhammad Ali

January 17, 1942 ~ June 3, 2016

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Amazon, and Kamen Rider Amazons are all owned by Toei. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio V:** **Ktíni kai psévdi**

The young man awoke with a start, flailing about on the brown leather couch he was laying on. After a moment, he paused, realizing he was no longer being attacked by the Rabbit Beastman and calmed himself down. He looked around the room to see another couch adjacent to him, a rugged man and a young man in suits sitting the couch watching him. Across the room, there was another young man sitting in a chair, biting his nail.

"Who are you?" the young man asked.

"My name is Detective Mauricio." the rugged man said. "This is my partner, Gavin." he motioned.

Gavin raised his hand. "Hello." he said cheerfully.

"And he," Mauricio pointed to the other youth, "is Eric. He is the one who saved you." Eric waved with the hand he wasn't biting. The young man's eyes widened in horror and he rolled off the couch onto the floor. Eric leapt out of his chair and wrapped the young man in his arms, stopping the young man from going anywhere.

"Who are you!?" Eric yelled, trying to stop the young man from squirming. The young screamed and exploded, using the force to run towards the door. Eric quickly got to his feet and followed after him, grabbing his belt out of his backpack as he ran out the door. But, once Eric was outside, the young man was gone, with nothing but a large hole left in his disappearance. Mauricio was now in the doorway looking around.

"Is everyone's house going to get destroyed?" he gasped before lighting a cigarette.

"Damn. He got away." Eric stomped on the ground and raked his fingers through his hair. "Fuck!"

"What was he?" Gavin asked. Mauricio and Eric stared at him inquisitively. "You know. All of them have been animals of some kind. A spider, a bat, a rabbit. What was he?" Eric looked back at the hole in the ground.

"I think he was some kind of mole."

* * *

The young man poked his head out of the ground and looked around. Night had fallen, meaning several hours had passed since he and the tall man attempted to battle Omega. Slowly, the young man pulled himself out of the ground, his tan-ish fur covered in dirt. He tried to brush the dirt off of himself, but to no avail. He looked around the darkened forest, the sounds of woodland creatures rustling in the night. The young man knelt down and sat on the ground, crossing his legs and plopping his mole claws in his lap. After a few moments, he began to sob. Even in his mole form, tears still streamed down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them, but his claws were too big and unwieldy, causing him to just smear dirt in with his tears. He slammed his claws on the ground in frustration, screamed in anger and sorrow, and then let himself fall over onto the cool ground.

And there he laid, for what seemed like hours. After a while, his shoulder began to get sore and he rolled onto his back, sprawling himself out as he stared at the starry night sky. There was a great comfort in seeing the stars above him. He had always heard that you couldn't see the stars in the American sky because of their industry, but being able to see them now, the young man was reminded of home in Japan. His sobbing had become sniffling at this point and he tried to wipe his face again, but with his arm this time, which was more successful then with his hands earlier.

"I just want to go home..." he whispered to the night sky.

"You will never return." a voice responded. The young man sat up and started looking around in a panic until he laid his eyes on the last thing he wanted to see; the Rabbit Beastman, his leg healed and restored. "Do you think you can just escape? Run away!?" the Rabbit Beastman raised his arm in an intimidating fashion and then beat his left breast with his right fist. "We made you! We own you! And you will do what we say!" the Rabbit Beastman started into a run, smashing his knee into the young man's face before he could dodge. The young man grabbed his face and rolled on the ground in pain. Being a mole, his face was extra sensitive due to the star shaped sensory organ on his face. The Rabbit Beastman grabbed the young man by the arm and flung him into the nearest tree, the young man plopping onto the ground. However, unlike last time, the young man rolled over and started lifting himself up off the ground.

"How can you be okay being a monster?" he asked, wiping his tears before standing up straight. (1)

"It makes me powerful. It makes me strong. Before I was a monster, I was just some two-bit thug. But now, I can do anything I want. Bullets don't hurt us. Humans aren't as strong as us. The only things that can hurt me are Alpha and Omega. And I'll make short work of them. But first." the Rabbit Beastman cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to take care of YOU!" The Rabbit Beastman leapt into the air and came down, throwing a sidekick at the young man. The young man dodged out of the way, the Rabbit Beastman colliding with the tree behind the young man. The young man punched the Rabbit Beastman in the kidney, the Rabbit Beastman howling in pain, before punching the Rabbit Beastman in the back of the neck. The Rabbit Beastman kicked backwards, hitting the young man in the stomach and forcing him to stagger backwards. "Really?" the Rabbit Beastman was rubbing the back of his neck, "A rabbit punch?" The young man put his hands in front of him and crouched a bit low.

"I'm getting tired of all of this." the young man said. "I'm so tired of Geddon and people trying to kill me. But if I beat you, I can get away."

"Oh, silly boy." the Rabbit Beastman chided, "You'll have to kill me to get away. Think you can do that?" the Rabbit Beastman threw a punch at the young man, who batted his punch away and threw his own punch at the Rabbit Beastman's throat. The Rabbit Beastman staggered backwards, holding his neck and gasping for air. The young man took the chance to run in the opposite direction, in an attempt to get away from the Rabbit Beastman. In the distance, there were three flashlights shining in the distance and indistinct talking. The young man decided to run towards them, hoping that they would help him.

However, to the young man's horror, it was the three men who had found him earlier. The young man wanted to run, but they noticed him before he could.

 _ **OMEGA**_

The man in the green shirt exploded into green fire and charged the young man. The young man staggered backwards before turning around and running at a full sprint away from him, only to see the Rabbit Beastman charging him from the other direction.

 _Maybe I can get them to fight each other._ The young man, thought. The young man leapt into the air, hoping the two would see each other, but the Rabbit Beastman leapt into the air as well, punching the young man out of the air. Omega stopped in his tracks when he saw this, confused as to why the Beastmen would be fighting.

"Stay right there, Omega." the Rabbit Beastman called out, advancing on the young man. "I just need to handle this traitor and I'll get to you." Omega prepared himself for battle, getting ready to fight as soon as this fight was over. He wanted to see if he could figure out what was going on.

"I'M SICK OF THIS!" the young man screamed. He then started screaming in Japanese and smacking the ground.

"Yeah." the Rabbit Beastman said, raising his leg up, reading to bring his heel down on the young man's head. "I'm sick of this, too."

As the Rabbit Beastman's leg came down, the young man rolled past him, getting behind him. The young man punched the Rabbit Beastman's other leg, dropping him down to his knee. The young man reached around and put his right claw on the left side of the Rabbit Beastman's neck while putting his left claw on the right side of the Rabbit Beastman's neck, along the back. In one motion, the young man pulled his claws along the Rabbit Beastman's neck, blood spraying everywhere. The Rabbit Beastman fell on the ground, grabbing his neck, his blood oozing between his fingers. The young man grabbed the Rabbit Beastman's shoulder and pulled him up to his knees, and then began hacking away at what was left of the Rabbit Beastman's neck with his claws, a quick spray of blood shooting out with every swing. After nine or ten swings, the young man swung once more, severing the Rabbit Beastman's head, which twirled in the air, a ribbon of blood drawn through the air by the exposed neck wound. The young man let go of the Rabbit Beastman's body, which started dissolving once it hit the ground.

The young man screamed at the sky and then sunk to his knees and started sobbing. Eric began to inch closer to the young man, making sure not to startle him. As the young man sobbed, his furry form regressed and he returned to his human state. Upon seeing this, the young man started crying harder, holding himself and rocking back and forth. He was muttering something in Japanese, but Eric couldn't understand him. The young man looked at the dissolving corpse of the Rabbit Beastman and quickly turned away, throwing up. Eric reached out as he got closer and tapped the young man on the shoulder. The young man slowly turned his head to see Eric, his face streaming with tears and snot. The young man hung his head and fell backwards onto his butt, now in a sitting position.

"Please kill me quickly.." he whimpered. Mauricio and Gavin caught up to Eric and the young man, shining their light onto the young man.

"Eric! Take him out!" Mauricio yelled. Eric transformed back into his human form, shocking Mauricio and Gavin. "What are you doing!?" Mauricio screamed.

"He just killed that Beastman. I don't think he really wants to fight with them." Eric said. The young man looked up, his eyes wide and full of tears. Gavin looked in shock at the young man, and then looked back at Eric. Mauricio's face twisted from shock to anger. Mauricio stepped forward, un-holstered his gun, and pointed it at the young man's head. The young man jerked back, his hands in front of his face, and Eric stepped between him and Mauricio.

"Get out of the way, Eric." Mauricio said, raising his gun to Eric's head.

"No. He hates Geddon as much as we do. And if he knows something about Geddon, then we should get all the information out of him." Eric said, sternly. Gavin moved to Eric's side.

"I agree with him." Gavin said. Mauricio turned to Gavin, his face twisted into rage. "If he is willing to work with us, then why not use him? We've worked with scumbags to get information before. And look at him." Gavin motioned towards the young man. "Does this look like the face of a monster?" Mauricio looked back and forth between Gavin and Eric before looking at the young man again. The young man's tears were still streaming and he was sniffling. He looked tired and defeated and confused. After a few moments, Mauricio lowered his gun, sighed, and holstered his gun, quickly followed by lighting a cigarette.

"Do you have a name?" Mauricio asked, clearly irritated. The young man wiped his face with his shirt, which didn't do much since he was crying again.

"Mamoru." he said with a little laugh of relief.

* * *

"So." Mauricio took a drag of his cigarette and then knocked the ash off into a ashtray on his table. "Who do you think is in charge of Geddon?" Gavin put a cup of water in front of Mamoru.

"When I was changed into this...Beastman, I was taken to a monster underground that looked like an ant. She seemed to be in charge." Mamoru said, taking a big gulp of his water cup.

"So, like an ant queen." Eric said.

"Well, if we assume the monsters genders are attributed to their human form, then the Mayor is even more suspicious, now." Gavin said, setting down water glasses for himself, Eric, and Mauricio.

"The Mayor?" Mamoru asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The Mayor seems to know about the Beastmen and more or less threatened us when we said we were looking into it." Mauricio responded, narrowing his eyes at Mamoru.

"There was a Praying Mantis Beastman I fought yesterday. It was a woman in human form and was distinctly feminine in her monster form. So if this Ant Queen Beastman is a woman and in a position of power, I wouldn't be surprised if it was the Mayor." Eric stroked his chin while looking at files about the Mayor in front of him.

"I just can't shake the feeling that the Mayor's daughter's death has something to do with this." Gavin took a sip of his water. "Maybe she wanted to defect, too?"

"Daughter? The Mayor had a daughter?" Mamoru asked. Gavin handed Mamoru the autopsy report on the Mayor's daughter and he flicked through a few pages. He stopped when he saw the image of her mauled corpse and quickly closed the file, holding his hand to his mouth and making a gagging noise.

"I swear to God, if you throw up on my table or floor." Mauricio threatened. Mamoru put his hand up to indicate he was okay and then took a sip of his water.

"I remember seeing her at the meeting." Mamoru said weakly after drinking his water. "She wasn't a monster and she seemed upset." Everyone's eyes got wide and Mauricio took a drag of his cigarette.

"Maybe Mayor Poll killed her because she didn't agree with Geddon's methods like Mamoru." Gavin said, turning to Mauricio.

"That is certainly a possibility." Mauricio said, taking a sip of his own water.

"Mamoru," Eric was clearly tense as Mamoru looked up at him, "do you know if or where there are any Geddon bases here?" Mamoru nodded.

"Could you take us to them?" Gavin asked. Mamoru looked down at the table and rubbed his water glass with his thumbs, biting his lip. After a few moments, he looked up at Gavin and nodded. Mauricio let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally. We're getting somewhere." he said, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Where can we find one?" he asked.

"Well," Mamoru turned to Eric, "I remember seeing you going into one with a girl. She had brown hair. You had backpacks on." Eric's eyes widened as Gavin and Mauricio looked in shock at Eric.

"There is a base in my house?"

* * *

The group stood before Eric's house. It was still dark outside and the wind howled ominously as they approached.

"We need to get in without making a scene. Eric, do you have your key?" Mauricio asked.

"I kinda left it in the house. I didn't think I'd ever come back." he responded.

"And that's why I grabbed it." a voice said. The gang turned to see Heather smirking, dangling a key ring off of her index finger.

"You broke into my house?" Eric approached her, putting on his belt.

"Heh, I got this before I met you. A Geddon lab in your basement and you didn't even know?" she cocked her head to one side and gently spun the key ring around her finger.

"Do you work for Geddon?" Mamoru asked, inching closer to her, but staying behind Eric.

"No. But you do." Heather's entire demeanor changed, catching the key ring out of the air and putting it in her pocket. Heather pulled out her own belt and put it on, twisted the handle.

 _ **ALPHA**_

"Amazon." she said quietly before exploding into red fire.

 _ **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD**_

Heather swung her arm and the fire dissipated, revealing her monster form. Eric twisted the handle on his own belt.

 _ **OMEGA**_

 _ **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION**_

Eric was engulfed in green fire before he shook off the flames, revealing his own monster form. Mamoru quickly stood next to Eric and screamed, exploding himself and revealing his furry tan mole monster form.

"You saved me. I'll help you fight." Mamoru said, looking at Eric. Eric nodded and took a battle stance. Heather scoffed.

"You'll trust a Beastman but you'll tear your best friend in half!?" she yelled, pointing at Mamoru. "What a joke!"

"There is a difference." Eric said, bending his knees and lowering himself to the ground.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Heather scratched a scar on her chest and clinched her other hand into a fist.

"Ben worked for Geddon for who knows how long and never said anything. He may have helped me gain my senses, but I don't know if it was an act or not. For all I know, he only helped me to gain my senses to gain trust before he would betray me to Geddon. Mamoru fought against Geddon and never wanted to be part of them in the first place. And that is why I trust Mamoru." Eric said, turning to Mamoru and nodding. Mamoru nodded back before taking his own battle stance before Heather.

Heather burst into laughter and stared them down. "I've done nothing but help you and keep attacking me. So where is my love?" she said in a menacing tone.

"You never get love. You've lied and hid information from me from the start and then tried to rape me. So you can take your 'love' and shoved it your ass."

"Is that an offer? I wouldn't mind you shoving your 'love' up my ass. Even if it's just hate sex!" Heather charged at Mamoru, reeling her arm back and ready to stab him with her claw. Eric quickly got between them and punched her in the chest, knocking her off balance. Eric pivoted on his left foot, pulled his right leg back to his chest and kicked her into stomach, knocking her backwards. Mamoru leaped over Eric and slashed down at Heather, clawing her face before shoulder checking her in the chest and knocking her down.

Heather grabbed Mamoru's leg with her own legs and swung her legs back, dragging Mamoru onto the ground. She quickly rushed over to him and stabbed him in the back with her claw, blood streaming out of Mamoru's back as he screamed in agony. Eric rushed over and grabbed Heather by the neck and pulled her off of Mamoru, squeezing her neck and crushing her windpipe, blood spraying out of her crushed neck. Eric dropped her and she stumbled backwards, holding her neck, convulsing.

"Are you okay, Mamoru?" Eric asked, turning to him. Mamoru's back was already healing as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay." he said. They retook their battle stances, in case Heather recovered and attacked them again. Heather started pounding her chest with her fists, physically damaging her body. She did this several times before letting out a huge gasp of air and stopped convulsing. She looked up at them, revealing that her neck was healed.

"Damn it. What does it take to beat her?" Eric said under his breath.

"I can't let you go in there." Heather said, pointing at the house.

"Are you afraid we'll find something you don't like?" Eric responded. Heather charged at them again, swinging her arm to cut Eric with the fin on her arm. Eric blocked with the fins on his own arm, but Heather kicked Mamoru in the gut before digging her free hand into Eric's collarbone and grabbing the bone. Eric jerked in pain and Heather used her free hand to punch Eric in the gut repeatedly before tearing his collarbone out of his body, spinning, and kicking Eric with the heel of her right leg, knocking Eric to the ground. She then leapt over Eric and grabbed Mamoru's shoulder, taking Eric's collarbone and jamming it into Mamoru's eye, blood gushing out of the wound. Mamoru screamed in pain as Eric struggled to stand up, blood dripping from where his collarbone was torn out. Heather pulled out the collarbone from Mamoru's eye and stabbed him in his face again and again and again, blood spraying out of each new wound. Finally, she took the collarbone and jammed it into Mamoru's neck, blood spraying out of the wound as Mamoru grabs his neck.

"Nothing personal. But all Beastmen are my enemy." Heather said, reeling back her arm to stab Mamoru. But suddenly, Mauricio appeared with a metal baseball bat and swung it at Heather's head, knocking her off balance and causing her to let go of Mamoru. She slowly turned to Mauricio, who was inching backwards away from her. She grabbed the bat out of his hands, raised her knee and broke the bat along it, tossed the pieces to the side, and grabbed Mauricio by the throat. "I saved your life several times, and you're going to thank me with a home run swing to my head?" Heather's voice was low and irate. It was clear that she was getting tired of the fight.

Eric felt the hole in his body closing and his collarbone reforming. Eric went to activate his Violent Punish, but accidently grabbed the other handle, stumbling around from blood loss. He pulled out the handle and a sickle formed out of it. Eric stood in shock for a moment as he stared at the new weapon, and then quickly rushed over to Heather and Mauricio.

 _ **VIOLENT BREAK**_

Eric swung the sickle at her arm, severing it from her body and freeing Mauricio. Eric then swung the sickle into her stomach and ran past her, dragging her behind him. Heather screamed in pain as she was dragged, trying desperately to get the sickle out of her stomach. But before she could, Eric reached the nearest tree and slammed her against it, the sickle going through her body and getting stuck into the tree. Eric stood in front of her and kicked the sickle, driving it further into the tree, Heather roaring in agony. Eric then grabbed Heather's remaining arm and, with all his might, tore it off from the shoulder. Blood poured from Heather's wounds and she stopped struggling, whimpering and moaning in pain. Mamoru pulled the collarbone from his neck and Mauricio rushed over to him to put pressure on Mamoru's neck, noticing that the wounds on his face were already healing.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now." Eric growled, trying to catch his breath. Heather simply laughed softly.

"How well do you think you know your parents?" she chuckled, resting her head against the tree. Her arm that was sliced by the sickle was already starting to grow back. Eric clinched his hand into a fist and punched Heather across her temple, knocking her out. Eric stumbled backwards and raked his fingers over his helmet. He turned to Mamoru, who was now on his knees and elbows and Mauricio trying to help him up. Gavin ran up to Eric from his right, putting something away in his pocket.

"Sorry. We broke into your house while you were fighting." Gavin said. "Good thing, too. I don't think Mamoru would have made it if Mauricio didn't find that bat." Gavin turned to Heather's limp body. "What are you going to do about her?" Gavin asked.

"I'm not sure." Eric said. "I want to kill her, but something is telling me no." Heather's monster form dissipated and she hung off the tree in her human form, her limps still regenerating. Eric transformed back to his human form and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers before quickly jerking his hand back. Gavin raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between Heather and Eric.

"Are you sure you're being honest with yourself?" Gavin asked. Eric looked at Gavin, then back at Heather, and raking his fingers through his hair.

"Let's just get into the house." Eric said, walking over to Mamoru. Gavin sighed and looked around.

"How did no one wake up or notice this fight?" Gavin stroked his chin before looking back at Heather. "I hope she gets down from there before someone sees here. This is already such a mess." Gavin sighed.

* * *

The group entered Eric's basement, flicking on the lights as they were going down. It was just a normal looking basement. The walls were stone, boxes and tubs were stocked around, there was a workshop area set up, and a Christmas tree in the corner.

"I know what is in everyone of these boxes and tubs. I don't know what my parent's could be hiding down here." Eric said. Mamoru moved past him and tapped one of the walls. He started feeling around until he finally touched a stone block that pushed in. The wall started to move slowly and open, revealing a back room. (2)

Eric walked in first, the room dark and the walls lined with tables that had all sorts of files, papers, and a few computers. Mamoru quickly reached in and flicked a light switch, the light flickering for a second before becoming solid. Mauricio and Gavin walked in, shocked at the secret room.

Eric quickly moved towards one of the files and started flipping through it. There were notes on various Beastmen, animals that could be used, and a list of 'candidates'. As Eric went through the list, he noticed several names that he recognized as classmates and noticed more still that were people he knew around town.

"Oh my God." he muttered. "Almost the whole town are Beastmen." Marucio turned and looked over Eric's shoulder at the file before reaching out his hand, as if asking for the file. Eric handed it over and then grabbed another file.

"I don't think these computers work." Gavin said, trying to turn one on.

"Hey, Mamoru." Eric said as he looked at another file. "I have another backpack up stairs on the second floor. Can you grab it? My room is on the left as soon as you get to the top of the stairs." Mamoru nodded and went upstairs.

"There is a list of base locations here. It looks like Geddon is all over the world." Gavin said, flipping through a file of his own.

"Ants, gorillas, dobsenflies, puffer fish, sharks, tigers, a komodo dragon? These Beastmen are all over the place in terms of types. I even found some based on plants." Mauricio said, putting down one file and grabbing another.

Eric flipped through a file and found a list titled 'Amazon Subjects', which started listing off Greek letters. Oddly, alpha was mentioned twice. The next page had details about the belts that Eric and Heather used. "What...What is all of this...?" Eric was starting to get flustered and emotional. He tossed down the file he was looking at and grabbed another one, flipping through it frantically.

"Eric, calm down." Gavin said, resting his hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric stopped at a page that seemed to show a monster. It looked like some Aztec or Mayan statue, gold and black with claws and wings and it's lower half being a large orb with faces lining it.

"Jumenki." Eric said, reading the top of the page. "What is a Jumenki?"

"Jumenki means 'Ten-Faced Demon' in Japanese." Mamoru said, who was now suddenly at the door, holding Eric's backpack. Eric continued to stare at it and look at the notes on the side of the page. 'GiGi Armlet' and 'GaGa Armlet' were written on the sides and word 'Gorgos' was written on the bottom. Eric flipped the page again to see a picture of his parents, holding a container with, what looked like, a fetus in it. He picked up the photo and flipped it around.

'Birth of Omega/Son'

Eric put down the file and sat down in one of the chairs, holding his head. Gavin quickly put everything into the folder and motioned for Mamoru to come over. Mamoru opened the backpack and Gavin started shoving files into it.

"Let's take these to my place and review them. I'll get some spaces ready for you kids to sleep, too." Mauricio said, looking at his watch. "Jesus, we've been up for nearly 24 hours."

"Maybe we should all get some sleep." Gavin said. "We may miss something if we're tired."

"Good idea." Mauricio said, putting his hand on Eric's shoulder. "We'll figure this out." he said, trying to reassure Eric. Suddenly, a window in the basement was broken and something landed inside. Mamoru ran over to check it out, before quickly coming back, holding the sickle that was used to pin Heather to the tree.

"Great. Now she's out there, too." Gavin said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Let's be careful as we leave. We don't want deal with her again. Especially with Eric like this."

* * *

Mayor Poll sat at her desk, a worker sitting with her. The room was poorly lit, the only real light coming from her open doorway. It was just her style, though the worker didn't care for it and found it creepy.

"So, those are the numbers we have at the moment about the deaths in town. Two detectives have been working on it, but haven't filed any reports yet." he said, adjusting his glasses.

"That's fine. Let me know when they have. You can leave now." Mayor Poll said, looking at paperwork on her desk and shooing him out the door with her hand. The worker bowed his head and then walked out. "Oh, can you close the door on your way out?" she called out. The worker looked at her confused, before complying and closing the door.

"Got the food working hard, I see." a sinister voice said from the corner of the room.

"If we didn't need to raise the cattle, things would be so much easier." she said, signing a document and putting it off to the side. A man came out from the darkness, dressed in a black, sleeveless hoodie with the hood up, and wearing black trip pants with chains hanging off, and sat down.

"You know some people need to be left unaltered. It's their blood that will revive Gorgos." the man said, grabbing a mint off of Mayor Poll's desk, playing with the wrapper.

"What about our Amazon problem?" Mayor Poll asked, reading a new document in front of her.

"I have a few Beastmen raring to go to take down Alpha and Omega. Though, they may kill each other first." the man opened the wrapper and popped the mint into his mouth. "And, they really want to kill the Mole Beastman, who is now working with Omega."

"Good. I don't want traitors to live for long. It would imply that I'm weak." Mayor Poll said, signing the document she was reading and looking up at the man.

Suddenly, the worker from earlier came barging into the room, fiddling with his briefcase and walking right up to Mayor Poll's desk.

"I forgot to give you this..." the worker stopped and looked to see the man sitting in the chair. The man smiled sheepishly, still playing with the mint wrapper. Mayor Poll stood up from her chair and walked around her desk towards the worker.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she asked. Suddenly, large, black, leg-like appendages came out of her back and stabbed the man through the back. She then maneuvered the man towards her mouth, which unhinged and grew monstrous large as she maneuvered the worker's head into her mouth. The man in the hoodie had already gotten up out of his chair and slowly closed her door, muffled screams coming slipping through to the hallway before a loud crunch.

* * *

"What were my parent's involved in?"

"How are we going to destroy all these Beastmen?"

"Geddon is planning to destroy the hospital!?"

"Traitors of Geddon must be destroyed!"

Next Time: Dóntia ékleise Symmachía

"Well, since you asked nicely, I guess I can help you out."


	6. Dóntia ékleise Symmachía

Notes: Hey guys. Sorry for this coming out super late. My boss has been screwing me over in terms of hours so I've been frantically running around trying to find a new job. Which has led to a lot of depression and sitting on my couch with snacks and binging Kamen Rider 555/Faiz and the Berserk film trilogy.

But, this week we have a gorilla man! But he is not in a zoo. And there is no kid in the pen. But he'll still probably die. And Eric gets some Kotaro Minami level paranoia going on. Because we all love Kamen Rider Black.

[Opening: "Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi]

[Ending: "Beautiful World (Plantib Acoustica Mix)" by Utada Hikaru]

[Insert: "Here to Stay" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (1)

[Insert: "Soundscape to Ardor" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (2)

[Insert: "Fate" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (3)

Also, some of you might see that the prologue is missing. That's because most of the things in it have been altered and it's not indicative of what the series has become. So yeah. Sorry if you liked it.

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio VI:** **Dóntia ékleise Symmachía**

Eric slowly opened his eyes as the sun came pouring into the living room. He yawned, putting on his glasses and rolling onto his side so he could see the room. Eric was on one of the couches in the living room. Across the room was Mamoru, who was sleeping in a large chair, his legs hanging off the side. Gavin was asleep at the table in the middle of the room, his head on the table. Mauricio was sleeping in his room down the hall. Eric rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, pulling the blanket up to his neck.

"What were my parent's involved in?" he whispered to himself. Gavin snorted loudly and Eric shot up, not realizing what had happened at first. Eric got up and sat down at the table, looking at some of the files spread across it. Eric noticed that Gavin had the list of names they found of all the people in town that were part of Geddon, with some of the names crossed out with a marker. Eric grabbed the file, wanting to see if Kat was on the list or not. Listed in alphabetical order, he went down to where her name would have been but there was no one listed, not even her parents. Eric let out a sigh of relief that his beloved wasn't part of this twisted organization. Eric started going through the list more thoroughly, but the crossed out names made it hard to go through properly. He noticed that, where Ben's family would have been, was crossed out, making Eric think that Gavin was just crossing off names we knew were Beastmen.

"Why would he do that, though?" Eric whispered. Suddenly, the door to Mauricio's room opened and Eric looked up. Mauricio walked across the hall to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and light blue boxer shorts with yellow lines on them. It was the first time Eric had seen the detective in any sort of casual wear. The sound of Mauricio closing the bathroom door woke up Gavin, who yawned and started looking around the room. He noticed that Eric had the file and quickly grabbed it out of Eric's hands.

"Morning, detective." Eric said. Gavin's expression went from confusion to calm at this, and then he gave the best smile he could, while still being half awake.

"Morning, Eric. Sleep well?" Gavin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. That couch was quite comfortable." Eric said, pointing at the couch. The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running wormed into the silent space between Eric's words, followed by Mamoru giving a loud yawn and stretching his arms. Mauricio walked into the living room and flicked Mamoru's knee.

"Morning, sleepy head." Mauricio said with a chuckle.

"Good Morning!" Mamoru said in a cheery voice. Mauricio smiled and moved into the kitchen.

"So what does everyone want for breakfast? Eric?"

"Uhh...I'm craving meat, to be honest." Eric responded.

"I got some ham and bacon. Want a few pieces of both?" Mauricio asked.

"Yes please." Eric responded.

"Alright. Mamoru?"

"Do you have any white rice?" Mamoru asked.

"I should have some. Is that all you want, though? It's not much." Mauricio said.

"And an egg!" Mamoru was suddenly very excited.

"How about two eggs?" Mauricio's voice was soft. With Mamoru, he was like a completely different man from the gruff, hardened detective Eric was used to being with.

"YAY!" Mamoru exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in excitement.

"My turn to order?" Gavin asked, excited.

"You're getting cabbage rolls." Mauricio's mood completely flipped from the soft, warm-hearted man to the hard-boiled detective the moment Gavin asked his question. Gavin was clearly disappointed, but Eric and Mamoru exchanged glances, trying to contain their laughter.

* * *

Heather was staring into the mirror in her bathroom, watching her stomach wound slowly heal. Her eye twitched as the muscle and flesh wove itself back together, creating a scar on her stomach. She was only wearing a black sports bra, and her body was covered in scars from her previous battles before she arrived in Amazon. It was practically a miracle that there were no scars on her face.

"This is starting to not be worth it." she said to herself. She left her bathroom and just fell over onto the bed in her room, rolling onto her back. "I mean, I try to help him out and he keeps spitting in my face. And now he's teamed up with a Beastman." Heather looked over to the table and looked at her belt. "Why do we have to be cursed like this?" she said, grabbing her pillow and burying her face into it. Suddenly, she reared her head back. "And why does he keep stabbing me!?" she yelled before throwing her face back into her pillow.

After a few moments, Heather reached over to grab her cell phone and started flipping through her contacts. "I really need to go through these. Most of them are dead." she whispered, rolling onto her back and hugging her pillow. She kept scrolling until she reached a contact labeled "Sigma" and stopped.

"I wonder what he's doing."

* * *

Mauricio put down the plates of food onto the table in front of everyone. Eric and Gavin had cleaned up all the files while Mamoru went into the kitchen to grab everyone's drinks. Eric was drinking milk and Mamoru put down a glass of tea in front of his plate. Gavin and Mauricio were both drinking coffee, but Gavin had a lot of cream and sugar added to his while Mauricio was pitch black. Eric, Gavin, and Mauricio had all bowed their heads while Mamoru was putting the drinks out. Mamoru looked at them inquisitively before sitting down, noticing that they were crossing themselves as they lifted their heads.

"You're all religious?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes. This is a very devout town, Mamoru." Mauricio said, picking up a fork and knife and starting to cut up his ham.

"Oh." Mamoru seemed to feel left out. He picked up his fork, and put his hands together, bowing his head for a few seconds before lifting it up. "Itadakimasu." Mamoru said, grabbing one of his eggs and cracking it, pouring the yoke onto his rice and mixing it up. Everyone at the table smiled as Mamoru dug into his bowl of rice.

"Oh, by the way, Gavin." Eric said between bites of his extremely crunchy bacon. "What were you doing with the list of names? I noticed some of the names had been crossed off."

"Oh, that." Gavin said, quickly swallowing the bite of his cabbage roll. "Based on what you had said and what we found, I crossed off the names of Geddon members who had been defeated."

"Mike a reck rist?" Mamoru asked, his mouth full of food.

"Swallow your food before you talk." Mauricio said, pointing his fork at Mamoru. Mamoru nodded and swallowed his food.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gavin said.

"But there were a lot more names crossed off then I remember us knowing Beastmen identities." Eric said, taking a sip of his milk.

"Let me see that." Mauricio said, sticking out his hand. Eric grabbed the file and handed it to him and he began to flip through the pages.

"There is a lot of information in these files. Through cross-referencing I was able to get a lot of names and what forms they took. Heather beat the Spider Beastman, and you got the Bat. And Mamoru got the Rabbit. So, I was able to cross them off." Gavin said, pointing at various files. Mauricio closed the file and put it down.

"We'll work this out later. I haven't had decent food in a few days." Mauricio said, digging into his food.

"Yeah. That sleep was amazing. I hadn't slept in about a day and a half before last night." Eric said, taking a bite of his ham.

"Sleep is important." Mamoru said, adding the second egg to his rice. "If you don't get sleep, you won't be able to think straight. Oh! And it could affect your fighting! Maybe that's why the red Beastman beat you so badly." Mamoru said. Eric winced and reached up for his collarbone.

"I need to have a talk with that girl." Eric mumbled.

"Remember," Gavin said, taking a sip of his coffee, "talking involves using your words. Not your hands. Or...ehm...other extremities." Gavin smiled sheepishly.

"Shut up!" Eric yelled, clearly flustered.

"Eric-san? Do you like the red Beastman?" Mamoru asked, swallowing his food quickly.

"I do not!" Eric said quickly.

"But you stroked her face." Gavin responded, taking another drink of his coffee. Mauricio's eyes widened.

"You stroked her face?" It was like Mauricio was Eric's father and had just been told Eric crashed the family car.

"Enough! I don't like her, and I'm going to knock her senseless next time I see her!" Eric said, getting aggitated.

"Not the best choice of words, Eric-san." Mamoru giggled. Eric kicked Mamoru's shin under the table. Mamoru yelped and scooted away from Eric. Mauricio smacked Eric's hand.

"I will have none of that at the table." Mauricio said sternly. Eric looked at the table, and then at Mamoru.

"I'm sorry." Eric said. Mamoru nodded and smiled, scooting back into his original position and devouring his food. Gavin chuckled.

"It's hard to image everything that has happened with how normal this meal is." Everyone nodded and smiled, enjoying the quite moment they are having.

* * *

A Hispanic man sat in a booth in the middle of the Grounds of Thought coffee shop. His black hair was slicked back with black sunglasses with purple lens resting on his head. He wore a silver jacket with silver pants. Under his jacket, he had a purple shirt, which was tucked into his pants. He was reading a newspaper while drinking his Pooh Bear drink. His phone, which was sitting on the table, started to buzz and vibrate on the table. He picked up his phone to see the word "Alpha" flash across the screen of his phone.

"What do you want?" the man said.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to." Heather's voice chimed over the phone.

"Reading the paper and drinking coffee." the man said, sipping his drink.

"Enjoying the pacifist's life?" Heather said.

"It's very peaceful. How's the mass murdering life?" he said.

"Hey. I'm only killing Beastmen. But I haven't taken down nearly as many as the new guy." she said.

"New guy?" the man said, looking around the quite coffee shop.

"Yep. I found Omega." she said. "And he's pretty cute." she quickly added.

"That doesn't concern me." the man said, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. "What kind of person is he like?"

"Well, he accidently murdered his family and girl friend and then purposely murdered his best friend who happened to be part of Geddon. And now he is palling around with a Mole Beastman."

"Sounds like a complicated fellow." the man sipped his drink again and moved his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose. The man was in a corner in the coffee shop and noticed that there was a man looking at him from across the room.

"Yeah. It's weird, too. I barely know the guy but I feel really sexually attracted to him. I may have gone overboard and now he won't trust me."

"I don't need to know your sex life, Alp." the man said, taking a large gulp of his drink. The shaddy man across the room got up and started to move towards the Hispanic man. "Give me a sec, Alp." he said, putting his phone down.

Heather, on the other end of the phone, was laying on her bed on her stomach, with her feet up in the air. She put her phone on speaker and put it down in front of her. There were some muffled words and then a woman screamed.

There were some violent noises on the other sound of the phone and sounds of struggles before the sounds softened as if they sounds were getting farther away from the phone. After a few moments of some soft shuffling noises there was silence for a few moments before footsteps started walking towards the phone.

"Sorry about that. Someone thought they could get the jump on me." the man said, sitting back down in his chair.

"No problem." Heather said, rolling onto her side next to her phone. "But yeah. It looks like the entire town is comprised of Beastmen. Any chance I can get your help here?"

"You know my stance on violence." the man said.

"I just listened to you kill a guy. And Omega won't work with me after I tore out his collarbone and stabbed his mole friend in the face."

"Maybe don't tear out his collarbone and stab his mole friend in the face and he would probably work with you." the man said with a slight chuckle.

Heather sighed. "Look. Are you going to help or not?"

"No." the man said, taking the final gulp of his drink. "You're the one who wanted to go after him. I just want to be left alone. Sorry."

"Alright." Heather said, disappointed. "I'll talk to you later." The man smiled and got up put his cup into the dirty dish tub at the front counter. The man adjusted his sunglasses and smiled at the barista as he walked out of the door of the quite coffee shop, who watched him leave with a look of shock and horror.

* * *

Mauricio and Eric were driving to Eric's home, thinking there may have been something they missed when they had to leave quickly due to Heather recovering. Gavin and Mamoru remained at Mauricio's house to go through the information they got last time. The car ride there was silent. Eric was dreading returning to the house of lies. Mauricio could sense Eric's dread, but didn't know what to say to break the tension. When they pulled into the driveway of Eric's home, Eric was hesitant to get out.

"You coming?" Mauicio asked, leaning down and looking at Eric through his open window. Eric nodded nervously before exiting the car. They quickly moved down into the basement, and into the secret room, the door having been left open from before. They had taken most of the things in the room, with just some computers and a few books left.

"I don't know if I can do this." Eric said, standing at the doorway of the room.

"I understand." Mauricio responded. "But, sometime you're going to have to face this place and what your parents have done."

"I don't want to!" Eric grabbed his head and sunk to the floor. "Why me!? Why do I have to fight all these monsters!? Why do I have to be part of Geddon!?" tears started streaming from Eric's eyes as he leaned up against the doorway. "A week ago everything was normal. A week ago I was with Kat and Ben. I was going to come home and see my parents and we were going to be happy." Eric stretched out his leg to the edge of the doorway and grabbed his arms. "I'm just some lab experiment. I was made in a jar. I can't handle this, Mauricio. I'm just a high schooler from the sticks. And now I have to save the world?" Eric looked up at Mauricio, tears still pouring from his eyes. "Why can't I be normal?" (1)

"You know," Mauricio sat down against the wall next to Eric and lit a cigarette, "When I was a young man, I had this drop dead, bombshell of a girlfriend. Neither of us went to college because we figured, why spend all that money on a degree that you weren't guaranteed to get a job in? So we worked odd jobs during the day and get rowdy at night. Eventually," Mauricio took a drag of his cigarette, "she got pregnant. We were so worried about if we were going to be able to take care of the baby. We pinched every penny, living off of ramen and those mashed potatoes you just add water to." Mauricio chuckled and paused for a moment. "The baby was born and we were happy as could be. Our entire lives had changed. We lived poorly, but we lived happy." Mauricio took a long drag of his cigarette and sighed.

"And then one day, our boy was sick. So she stayed home to watch him. When I came home, I found the front door open. When I went inside, I found her, face down on the ground, bullet wounds in her back. When I turned her over, I found the baby underneath her, cold and still. I didn't even bother to check of anything had been stolen." Mauricio's voice was somber as he took another drag on his cigarette, which he then held out, as if displaying the cigarette. "I started smoking soon after that. They cops weren't able to find who did it. So I had the drive and motivation to become an officer of the law. So I could find the bastard."

"Did you ever find the one responsible?" Eric asked, drying his face.

"No." Mauricio finished his cigarette and put it out on the cold concrete. "And I don't think I'll ever know who killed my family. But there was a point to this story." Mauricio turned to Eric, looking him dead in the eyes. "Life can get rough. Sometimes you'll want to give up and let the current take you. But you have to keep fighting the current. Bad things won't stop happening just because you give up. But you have the power to fight against the bad." Mauricio pointed at the Omega Driver. "It's on you to keep fighting. Stand up and be strong. Yes, it's unfair that you've been burdened with this responsibility. But it is YOUR responsibility. And if you don't accept it, more people will get hurt." Mauricio put his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Yes." Eric said, nodding his head. Mauricio noticed that Eric's eyes were now filled with determination, even with tears still glistening in them. "I'll take this curse," Eric grabbed the Omega Driver and stared into its eyes, "and I'll take down Geddon with it. They'll wish I was never born." Rage briefly flashed in Eric's eyes before he got up and walked into the secret room with confidence. Mauricio smiled and got up, glad that Eric would finally be fighting as a hero.

One of the walls had a piece of paper stuck on it that appeared to be rustling. Eric pulled it off the wall and put his hand up against the wall.

"There is a breeze here." Eric said, turning to Mauricio. The moved the table in front of the wall and felt around the wall to see if there was some sort of secret switch. Mauricio's hand suddenly moved into the wall, revealing another secret room. Eric and Mauricio looked at eachother for a moment before going in. This new room looked like a garage of some kind. There was a table near the door with a cassette player and on the back wall there were all sorts of tools lining the wall. In the middle of the room, though, there was something large with a sheet thrown over it. Eric moved to the cassette player, which had a sticky note on it that said 'Play Me While Alone'. Eric pushed down the play button, making a loud click before the reels started turning. (2)

"Is this thing recording?" A voice came out. Eric moved his hand to his mouth, recognizing it as his father.

"Yes, honey, it's recording." a woman's voice came out, belonging to Eric's mother.

"Alright. Well, Eric, if you found this recording...then that means that we're probably dead. And I hope to God that you are playing this away from Geddon."

"Honey, this is going to be hard for you to hear. But you are not a normal human being. You are a biological organism created as a weapon by Geddon. They want to use you and the others like you to take over the world."

"Think of yourselves as super soldiers. Like Captain America, but bad guys."

"You need to find the others and get them to team up with you."

"You aren't inherently evil. You still have free will. So fight against Geddon."

"They tried to convince use to join them by saying that you would be used to better the world. But then we discovered their sinister plot."

"We put on a face so they wouldn't grow suspicious. But that is why we tried to raise you with a good heart. So you would fight against them with your incredible power."

"When you brought Kat home for the first time, we were so proud. She had such a gentle and kind soul. We knew that she would keep you on the good path."

"That's right, son. By now, you probably know that you were not conceived normally. But that didn't stop us from loving you with all of our hearts."

"You are our son. Even if we're not biologically related, the bond we formed will never be anything less. And we will always be proud of you."

"No matter what. So fight. Fight against the evil that is Geddon. Fight until your last breath. Fight until there is nothing left. Just fight."

"We love you, Eric. With every fiber of our beings, we love you."

The tape ended with a loud click of the play button popping back up. Eric wiped away tears that swelled in his eyes during the message.

"Sounds like your parents were one of the good guys." Mauiricio said. Eric nodded and grabbed the tape. He turned to the object in the middle of the room.

"I wonder what this is." he said, leaning against the wall. When Eric leaned against the wall, a switch was hit that started up a mechanism in the room. The ceiling started to open up and the room started to rise up into the ceiling. When the room finished going up, they were in the garage. "Now I know why my parents kept anything in here." Mauricio grabbed the sheet and pulled it off the object, smirking at Eric.

"So. Do you know how to ride one of these things?" Mauricio asked. Eric smiled sheepishly. Mauricio opened the garage door and got into his car, pulling out of the drive way and pulling off to the side of the road, waiting as Eric rolled out of his garage on a red motorcycle. It had green marks over it and had large green eyes on the front like headlights. On the back of the bike, there were red fins coming off of it, covering up the exhausts from the back of the bike. The bike roared as Eric pulled out of his driveway, now wearing a red motorcycle helmet and drove up next to Mauricio.

"Call me, 'Masked Rider Omega'." Eric said, chuckling. Mauricio chuckled and grabbed his phone to take a picture of Eric. However, Gavin's name flashed acrossed Mauricio's phone screen.

"What is it, Gavin?...Yeah...Slow down...What!? Geddon is planning to destroy the hospital!?"

Eric didn't even wait for Mauricio to get off the phone, his bike roaring as he revved it up and racing off to the hospital.

* * *

People were screaming as they ran out of the hospital, a large gorilla like monster walking towards the door of the hospital. It's chest was massive and it's arms were as large as a small child. It's legs were muscular and covered with black fur.

"Hehe. Nothing I like more then the sounds of screaming." the Gorilla Beastman chuckled, pivoting quickly and smashing a civilian's head against the wall into a red paste. The Gorilla Beastman laughed as he spun around again and hit a civilian on the back, knocking him through a window.

"Hey! Monkey guy!" a voice yelled out. The Gorilla Beastman turned to see the Mole Beastman standing before him, in a battle stance.

"I'm a gorilla, retard." The Gorilla Beastman growled.

"Hey! Don't used that word!" Mamoru exclaimed. The Gorilla Beastman laughed, puffing out his chest as he did.

"Who are you to command me? Traitors of Geddon must be destroyed!" The Gorilla Beastman charged out of the hospital and reeled back his fist to attack Mamoru, who dodged out of the way and punched the Gorilla Beastman in the face. The Gorilla Beastman pivoted and punched Mamoru in the gut, sending him flying and crashing into a car. Eric pulled up to see the Gorilla Beastman advancing on Mamoru, who was slowly trying to get off the car.

"Hey! Monkey guy!" Eric yelled, pulling off his helmet and and putting the Omega Driver on. The Gorilla Beastman turned around, his face contorted into anger.

"I'M A GORILLLLLLLLLA!" The Gorilla Beastman roared. Eric turned the handle of his driver, unphased by The Gorilla Beastman's anger.

 _ **OMEGA**_

"AMAZON!"

 _ **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION**_

Eric erupted into green fire, the shockwave rocking nearby cars and shattering windows, the Gorilla Beastman getting knocked back. The fire dissipated, revealing Eric's shining green form, glistening in the sun.

"Heh. Omega. Now things are getting REALLY INTERESTING!" The Gorilla Beastman roared, beating his chest. He ran into the hospital with Eric and Mamoru giving chase. The Gorilla Beastman stopped in the lobby, spinning around and blocking Eric's kick and Mamoru's punch. The Gorilla Beastman grabbed a couch and swung it, Eric and Mamoru falling to the floor to dodge the attack. Mamoru reached out and slashed at the Gorilla Beastman's leg, cutting him but not too deeply. Eric grabbed the right handle on his driver and pulled it out, forming a spear.

 _ **VIOLENT BREAK**_

Eric thrusted the spear into the Gorilla Beastman's breast, blood squirting out and the Gorilla Beastman yelping and dropping the couch. Eric pulled out the spear and swiped his right leg at the Gorilla Beastman's right leg, trying to pull it out from under him, but was unable to move him. The Gorilla Beastman smirked and grabbed Eric by the head and threw him across the room, Eric smashing into the wall and falling to the floor. Mamoru rolled away to avoid the Gorilla Beastman's punch at the ground, Mamoru running over to Eric and trying to help him up.

"This guy is really tough." Mamoru bemoaned.

"Yeah. This isn't working out how it usually does." Eric said, rolling his shoulder.

"Hey boys." a voice called out from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Heather leaning in the doorway, wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans, but wearing a red shirt.

"Heather!" Eric exclaimed. "Please, help us out! This guy is tough."

"Mmmm. Well, since you asked nicely, I guess I can help you out." Heather giggled, turning the grip on her belt.

 _ **ALPHA**_

"Amazon." Heather said softly.

 _ **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD**_

Heather exploded into red fire, catching some of the Gorilla Beastman's fur on fire. Heather swung her arm to the side, dispelling the fire around her, and charged at the Gorilla Beastman, throwing a punch. The Gorilla Beastman threw his own punch, colliding his fist against her and stopping her in her tracks.

"What the shit!?" Heather yelled as the Gorilla Beastman grabbed her fist and lifted her into the air, quickly slamming her back down onto the ground and then throwing her into the wall near Eric and Mamoru.

"You know. I've always been curious about something." The Gorilla Beastman said as Eric and Mamoru were helping Heather up. "This hospital has its children's wing in a room that is simply attached to the second floor, but there is nothing underneath it. I wonder if I can make it fall down." The Gorilla Beastman laughed as he quickly ran out of the lobby and around the right corner. Eric, Mamoru and Heather ran out of the lobby and followed the Gorilla Beastman, who was punch the wall furiously. The children's ward was uniquely designed in that the room was attached on the outside of the building, creating an overhead like design. The screams of kids who hadn't been evacuated yet could be heard as the Gorilla Beastman dislodged the room. Eric and Heather charged the Gorilla Beastman, knocking him out of the way and they attempted to catch the room. Mamoru ran over to them and helped, stopping the room from crashing to the ground.

"Shit this is heavy!" Eric grunted.

"Yeah. But how are we going to get everyone out?" Mamoru asked.

"Look at you now! You and the kids are easy pickings!" the Gorilla Beastman laughed, about to charge at them. However, a silver looking Amazon raced out from the tree line and stopped the Gorilla Beastman, regulating the Gorilla Beastman to the ground and then throwing him into a nearby ambulance. The silver looking Amazon got underneath the room and lifted up the room by himself. (3)

"Sigma!" Heather exclaimed. Mauricio and Gavin arrived on the scene, running towards the scene.

"Omega. Alp, the mole, and I can handle this. Take out that Gorilla." Sigma said, showing no strain in his voice. Eric nodded and ran out from under the building, seeing Mauricio and Gavin.

"Help get the kids out!" Eric yelled, pointing at the children's ward. Mauricio and Gavin nodded and ran over to one of the windows.

"Kids! Just jump down, and we'll catch you!" Mauricio called out.

Eric confronted the Gorilla Beastman, who had managed to get out from the ambulance. "What you have done is unforgivable." Eric growled. The Gorilla Beastman chuckled.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" The Gorilla Beastman spread his arms out, as if offering a free hit for Eric. Eric wasted no time, leaping at the Gorilla Beastman and plunging his fist into the Gorilla Beastman's chest. The Gorilla Beastman stepped back slightly, shocked that Eric was able to punch through him. Eric ripped his fist out of the Gorilla Beastman's chest and, with a mighty swing, punched the Gorilla Beastman in the face, dropping him down to his knees. "Where did you get this power!?" the Gorilla Beastman exclaimed, his face in pain and shock.

"You gave it to me." Eric said menacingly before putting his hands together and smashing his fists onto the back of the Gorilla Beastman's head.

Gavin caught one of the children and slowly let him down onto the ground. Mauricio had also managed to get another child to safety. Mamoru and Heather were getting extremely tired holding up the room, while Sigma was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Hurry up!" Heather yelled. "We can't hold it much longer!"

"Speak for yourself, Alp." Sigma said in a cool and calm voice.

"Shut up!" Heather yelled.

Eric grabbed the Gorilla Beastman's arm and tore it out of it's socket, stomping down on his shoulder, crushing it in the process. The Gorilla Beastman howled in pain looking down at his crushed legs and his remaining, eviscerated, arm.

"In the business of making monsters, eh?" Eric said, grabbing the Gorilla Beastman by the throat. "Big mistake." Eric wheeled the Gorilla Beastman around and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled, tearing the Gorilla Beastman's spin out from it's back, blood and guts splashing everywhere. Eric reached into the gaping hole in the Gorilla Beastman's back and tore into his skull, grabbing his brain and tearing it out. As the Gorilla Beastman's body went limp, Eric crushed the brain in his hand, gray matter oozing all over his hand.

"I think that's the last of them!" Mauricio yelled, helping down a nurse.

"Alright you two. This what we're going to do." Sigma turned to Mamrou and then Heather. "We are going to slowly walk backwards until we get to the edge and then hop backwards so we aren't crushed." Mamoru and Heather nodded as the three of them slowly moved backwards until the reached the edge and then jumped out from under the building, it falling down safely. Mamoru and Heather let out sighs of relief and fell onto the ground, Mamoru falling onto his back and sprawling out on the ground. Eric walked over to them, and looked at Mauricio and Gavin, who were getting the kids away from the four monsters.

"Good job you guys." Eric said, trying to wipe the blood and guts off of his hand on the side of the building.

"Yeah...we're awesome." Heather said, breathing heavily.

"Thank you, new guy." Mamoru said, looking at Sigma. Sigma deactivated his transformation, pulling out a comb and combing his black hair into a slicked back style.

"I'm just glad I got here in time. Not that I thought I'd have to get involved in a fight." Sigma said. Eric, Heather, and Mamoru transformed back into their human states as well. "By the way, Omega. Can I talk to you?" Sigma said, hanging his purple sunglasses in the pocket of his silver jacket.

"Yeah, sure." Eric said. Sigma motioned for them to move away from Heather and Mamoru.

"So, Heather told me a bit about what has been going on here. I know she got a bit...touchy with you, but don't hold that against her." Sigma said. Eric's eyes widened.

"The fuck did you just say!?" Eric was started to get agitated but Sigma didn't seem to react at all.

"Heather has had a shitty past. Just like you. When I found her, she was practically emotionally dead. It was a while before she was able to smile again. And she has started to get overly attached to things." Sigma said, leaning up against the hospital. "She's also a tad...relationship dependant. So, you looked good to her. You were single. And she pounced. These belts amplify our emotions."

"Is that why you're chill as a cucumber?" Eric asked sarcastically. Sigma nodded.

"I was designed to be the ultimate fighting machine. Everyday I feel like going on a rampage. So I need to stay calm, otherwise I'll go overboard. Which is why I didn't want to fight." Sigma said, resting his head against the wall.

"Is that why I lose my temper so easily?" Eric asked, looking at the half melted corpse of the Gorilla Beastman.

"Yeeeeeep. But if you chill out, you'll be good." Sigma said. "But, my point is," Sigma turned to Eric, pointing at him, "give Heather a chance. Set up boundaries and she'll respect them." Sigma crossed his arms. "Probably."

"You're not inspiring confidence." Eric said, running his right hand through his hair.

"Just calm down." Sigma started heading back towards Heather and Mamoru, putting his hand on Eric's shoulder. "And give her a chance." Sigma walked away at this point, putting his hands in his pockets. Eric quickly followed behind him, moving faster when he saw Mamoru trying to swat Heather.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"I joked that I'd hit him again and now he's freaking out." Heather said, clearly amused.

"Last time hurt! Eric-san! Beat her up again!" Mamoru whined. Eric smiled and gently tapped Heather's leg with his foot. Suddenly, Mauricio and Gavin came running towards them. Gavin stooped, trying to catch his breath and throwing his arms in the air.

"Great! There's another one!" Gavin exclaimed, looking at Sigma.

"Actually, I'm leaving. I just need to talk to Omega for a bit and give Alp a kick in the head." Sigma said.

"Wait. You haven't kicked me in the head." Heather said, inquisitively. Sigma nodded, bringing his leg around and kicking Heather in the back of the head. Heather bent over in pain, holding the back of her head.

"Welp. I'll be going." Sigma said, walking away from the group. Heather gave Sigma a death glare as he walked away.

"Thanks for your help, Heather." Mauricio said, helping up Mamoru.

"Yeah." Heather said, clearly irritated. "No problem." Eric offered his hand to help Heather up, which she took.

"So, are you two going to fight again?" Gavin asked. "Or...should we leave you two alone?" Gavin smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not going to fight her again." Eric said. Heathers' eyes widened.

"You're going to stop hitting me!? Awesome! I'm glad Siggy showed up now." Heather smiled and turned in the direction where Sigma went, but he was gone.

"I figured that we need to work as a team here. And the more people we have, the easier things are going to be. Especially since the Beastmen seem to be getting stronger." Eric said.

"Well, so long as she doesn't him me again." Mamoru said, glaring at Heather.

"Well, with more manpower, taking down Geddon might just get a bit easier. But that still leaves the question." Mauricio said. "How are we going to destroy all these Beastmen?"

* * *

"You sure forgave her easily."

"I know what Geddon is planning."

"I wonder if you'll be able to fight humans?

"Most of the town is under his control!"

Next Time: thólonan to myaló

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIIIIIIIIIIMB!"


	7. thólonan to myaló

Notes: Because of the new Yugioh series I'm writing, there is now a release schedule. AmazonZ will have new chapters every Sunday (until its over, of course). But, this week, we have a Cordyceps Beastman. What is a cordyceps? Look it up. And let it take root into your nightmares. Like this chapter will. I hope you enjoyed your breather chapter last week. Because there aren't going to be many more of them. By the way. How many people remember that Amazon, Amazon Omega, Amazon Alpha, and Amazon Sigma are biological Riders?

[Opening: "Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi]

[Ending: "Beautiful World (Plantib Acoustica Mix)" by Utada Hikaru]

[Insert: "The Final Decision We All Must Take" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (1)

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons are owned by Toei. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio VII:** **thólonan to myaló**

Mayor Poll was sitting at her desk, tapping a pen on her desk while reading a report about the Gorilla Beastman attack. Her brow furled, leaning on her left hand and slouching.

"Anything interesting?" a voice called out. Mayor Poll looked up to see a man coming out of the shadows in the corner of the room.

"The Beastman you sent out lost. Are you here to grovel for your life?" Mayor Poll asked.

"Hardly. I have come to tell you that I sent out Cordyceps Beastman." the man sat down in a chair in front of Mayor Poll's desk. "He's already infected a portion of the town. Like a virus." the man grabbed a mint off of Mayor Poll's desk and popped it into his mouth.

"Cordyceps Beastman, huh? That could be more effective. Even if Alpha and Omega kill it." Mayor Poll responded, putting the report off to the side.

"That's why I thought he'd be the best Beastman for the job."

* * *

The mood was tense at Mauricio's table. Mauricio was looking through files, drinking coffee, but his eyes kept shifting between the files and those at the table. Gavin kept looking back and forth at people sitting at the table while taking drinks from his tea. Mamoru was glaring at someone who was sitting at the table. Eric was absorbed in the files he was reading and ignoring everyone's shifting eyes. Heather, on the other hand, was looking awkwardly at everyone sitting at the table, knowing that she probably wasn't too welcomed, especially by Mamoru, who's glare felt like knives slowly sinking into her chest. Heather took a deep breath and then sighed loudly, lowering her head while sighing.

"What?" Eric asked, not looking away from the files he was engrossed in.

"I don't think I'm welcomed here." she said, looking between Mamoru, Gavin, and Mauricio.

"You're welcomed here." Mauricio said. "But if you start something, we'll have a problem."

"I'm just surprised, with all the stuff that happened between you and Eric." Gavin responded, turning to Eric. "You sure forgave her easily. Is there something going on that we aren't privy to?" Gavin said, smiling sheepishly.

"No." Eric responded bluntly, continuing to not tear his focus away from the file.

"Just don't get any funny ideas!" Mamoru said, shoving his index finger in Heather's face.

"Mamoru, calm down." Mauricio said. Mamoru slowly shrunk back, his right eye twitching.

"I'm going to get some air." Heather said, getting up from her chair and heading towards the door. Eric's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. Heather turned to Eric, who looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"If someone has a problem, they can deal with me." Eric said softly. Heather smiled and Eric let go of her. She moved back to her chair and moved it closer to Eric.

"Maybe I'll be better accepted if I give some information." Heather said, smiling sheepishly. "I know what Geddon is planning."

Mauricio was taking a drink, but spat out of coffee in shock, but had turned his head so he wouldn't get the files wet. However, he got Gavin instead.

"Ahhh! Sir, what the hell!?" Gavin exclaimed. Mamoru couldn't help but laugh at the silly sight. Eric had turned to Heather, giving her his entire attention to her.

"You know what they're planning!?" Eric exclaimed, grabbing Heather's shoulder.

"Yeah. I had to deal with them before with Siggy. We managed to discover a lot and its why I'm here in the first place." Heather responded. Mauricio was giving Gavin a towel for him to try himself, but Mamoru's attention was now on Heather.

"You mean the guy who helped us at the hospital?" Mauricio asked, leaving Gavin to dry himself.

"Yeah. He's Amazon Sigma." Heather said, turning to Mauricio. "He was created to be the ultimate weapon. And he is a lot stronger then any other Beastman I've ran into." Heather turned to Eric. "He would probably tear you to pieces."

"I'm glad he is a nice person, then." Mamoru said, his eyes narrowing while he glared at Heather.

"Yeah, he's an amazing guy. But we raided a Geddon base in Bowling Green and found out that Geddon is trying to revive their leader, Gorgos." Heather said. Mauricio started going through the files until he found one and opened it up.

"Gorgos. I've seen that in here before." he said, flipping through the pages until he eventually got to a page with an image on it. He put it down in the middle of the table. The image showed a statue of what appeared to be a creature. It's lower body was an orb with faces spaced out around it. It's upper body looked like some Mayan monster, lots of golden ridges and faces on it's shoulders and it's chest and has two massive golden wings. It's head was missing, as well as part of it's right arm.

"Is this the Jumenki?" Mamoru asked. Heather nodded.

"This thing is apparently Geddon's leader, but he was killed in 1974 by the original Amazon." she said.

"The original Amazon. You mean the one with the scarf?" Gavin said, now in a t-shirt instead of his original dress shirt.

"Yeah. Apparently we are Geddon's attempt to recreate that Amazon. But creating a creature from scratch isn't exactly easy, as you know." Heather said, tapping Eric on the shoulder. Eric remembered how he had turned into a monster before Ben gave him the armlet, which Eric grabbed while remembering.

"That original Amazon had a weird armlet. Is Eric's armlet related?" Gavin asked.

"Yes. The original Amazon had something called the GiGi Bracelet, which is, apparently how he got his powers. Think of Eric's as a fake version of the GiGi Bracelet."

"But why did I have that initial monster form before getting this armlet?" Eric asked.

"Omega is the version of Amazon that is the closest to the original. But you were also made in a different way. The rest of us were injected with organic material from the original Amazon when we were babies. You were grown from organic material and are, effectively, a clone. And, from what I can tell, the original Amazon was a pretty violent and monstrous creature." Heather tapped Eric's armlet. "Unable to control it, they had to make the armlet as a suppressant. There was one called Phi who was made in the same way, but when insane and had to be put down."

Mauricio's phone went off and he looked at the screen. "It's the chief. I'll take this in the other room." Mauricio said, picking up his phone and walking into his bedroom. Eric raked his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"So, basically I'm the closest thing to cloning this thing that kicked the shit out of Geddon's old boss." Eric sighed. Mamoru grabbed Eric's hand across the table.

"But you're a hero, so it's all okay!" Mamoru exclaimed, a smile on his face. Eric smiled and nodded at Mamoru.

"Gotta fight against the bastards that made me." Eric laughed.

"Man, you're like some old sci-fi hero." Gavin said, laughing.

"Yeah!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Like this series in Japan called Ka.."

"You're like Robocop!" Heather said. Mamoru was clearly peeved that he as cut off. Mauricio suddenly came rushing out of his room.

"There is a riot down town!" Mauricio exclaimed. "And the chief said that some of the people have weird mutations! Its probably caused by a Beastman!" Without wasting time, Eric and Heather got up and grabbed their motorcycle helmets and rushed out the door.

* * *

The scene was like something out of a zombie movie. People with strange growths coming off of their bodies were shambling around and attack other people. Men, women, and even children were running around and attacking people. Eric and Heather pulled up and quickly got off of their motorcyles, in awe of the scene.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Eric said.

"I've never seen anything like this." Heather said. Suddenly, a mutated person come out from behind a building and attacked Heather, who quickly grabbed the guy and tossed him off to the side, him colliding with some trashcans.

"We have to be careful. We can't hurt anyone." Eric said. Heather raised her eyebrow.

"They're attacking people. We need to stop them." she responded. "I mean, yeah we can't kill them, but breaking some limbs might be in order."

"Ugh. You're right." Eric said, clearly uncomfortable with fighting people.

"Fufufu. I figured infecting people would be able to get you, Omega." a voice called out. Eric and Heather turned to see a creature walking out that looked vastly different from all the previous Beastmen they faced. It was orange and looked liked plants wrapping around his figure, but his arms and legs were more of a brownish. While it clearly had the shape of a man, it's head was rounded and had no distinct features. It was unnerving to see, especially when the previous Beastmen clearly were based off of animals.

"What the fuck are you!?" Heather called out.

"I am Cordyceps Beastman. And I've infected the people of your town with my pollen to do my bidding." he said, raising his arms to highlight the destruction around. Mauricio pulled up and he, Gavin, and Mamoru got out of the car.

"Eric, Heather! Most of the town is under his control! Maybe if you beat him you'll free the town!" Mauricio called out. Mamoru ran up to Eric, transforming into his Mole Beastman form as he ran up to Eric. Eric and Heather put on their belts and twisted the handles on their belts.

 _ **OMEGA**_

 _ **ALPHA**_

"Amazon!" they both cried out, exploding into a mesh of green and red fire.

 _ **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION**_

 _ **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD**_

"Hehe. I wonder if you'll be able to fight humans?" The Cordyceps Beastman chuckled. Eric, Heather, and Mamoru ran up to him and attacked, Eric throwing a punch, Heather throwing a round house kick, and Mamoru trying to slash him. The Cordyceps Beastman blocked Heather's kick with one hand, dodging Eric's punch and blocking Mamoru's slash with his other hand. The Cordyceps punched Eric in the chest and then quickly turned and kicked Mamoru in the face. When the Cordyceps Beastman planted his foot on the ground, he turned to Heather, who tried to punch the Cordyceps Beastman. But the Cordyceps Beastman pulled his head back and grabbed Heather's arm and punched her elbow, hitting it at an angle where her arm couldn't bend, resulting in breaking her arm and part of her bone jetting out as blood sprayed into the air. Mamoru slashed the Cordyceps Beastman's back, causing the Cordyceps Beastman let go of Heather and rear in pain. Mamoru slashed him again and Eric threw a roundhouse kick at the Cordyceps' "stomach", causing him to double over. Heather grabbed his head with her good arm and threw the Cordyceps Beastman into a nearby building, him falling down and landing on a car that was parked by the side of the road. Eric, Heather, and Mamoru started moving towards the Cordyceps Beastman's lifeless body, but were suddenly swarmed by mutated people.

"Shit!" Heather exclaimed, casually tossing a person into a car.

"Eric-san, what should we do!?" Mamoru said, unable to shake off the two mutated people without hurting them.

"You should all just die." the Cordyceps Beastman said, as he got himself off of the car and face the Amazons and Mamoru.

"How about you die!" Eric said, quickly shaking off the mutated people hanging off of him and rushing towards the Cordyceps Beastman.

 _ **VIOLENT PUNISH**_

Eric's arm was engulfed with green fire as he charged the Cordyceps Beastman, who was making no effort to get out of the way.

"ERIC! WAIT!" Gavin screamed, his eyes full of fear. Mauricio was shocked as turned to see Gavin's horrified expression.

In a moment, the Cordyceps Beastman's body opened and expanded, looking like a large mouth. Eric attempted to stop himself, but he had too much momentum and ran straight into the Cordyceps Beastman. Once Eric was inside, the Cordyceps Beastman snapped shut, creating what appeared to be a large cage with his plant like body. After a moment, his body shifted and a large crunch was heard, blood spraying out between the cracks in his plant like cage.

"ERIIIIIIIIC!" Heather screamed. Her arm was fixed at this point and she punched one of the mutated person in the face and then grabbed a car, throwing it at the Cordyceps Beastman. However, the Cordyceps Beastman fired some of it's plants to stop the car in the air and then threw it back at Heather, who dodged out of the way of it. Mamoru shook off the mutated people and ran towards the Cordyceps Beastman. The Cordyceps fired of some plants at Mamoru, who was able to nimbly dodge some of the plants and slashed at them with his claws to defend against the ones he couldn't dodge. Heather leapt into the air and tried to attack the Cordyceps main body on the top of the cage, but he was able to swat her away and into the ground.

Mutated people came up to Mauricio and Gavin, trying to attack them with slow swipes of their arms. Mauricio was able to grab one's arm and grappled it to the ground and pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed the person to his car. He looked up to see that Gavin had done the same thing.

"Gavin. Do you think Eric is okay?" Mauricio asked in a low voice. Gavin's blank expression answered Mauricio's question.

* * *

Eric was crushed between countless tendrils within the cage, his blood slowly seeping out and several bones sticking out. His breathing had slowed and some of his fingers were twitching uncontrollably. A little bit of light was seeping in and the muffled sounds of Mamoru and Heather fighting could be heard.

"I...can't...let it en...d...like...this." Eric moaned, pain surging through his collapse chest with every word he spoke.

"I won't...let...you...win..." Warm blood was trickling out of Eric's mouth and down his neck.

"I'll...kill you...I'll kill you..." Eric's body started to tremble and some of his limps started to snap back into place.

"I'll kill...you...I'll kill...You..."

Outside, Mamoru had been grabbed by the Cordyceps Beastman and was thrown into a car down below. Heather leapt at the Cordyceps main body once again, but this time he grabbed her by the throat and extended his arm so she couldn't reach him.

"Geddon will reward me greatly for killing all of you. Truly I am the strongest Beastman!" he cried out, laughing manically.

Inside the cage, Eric's limps were almost fixed. He took a huge breath and his chest snapped back to it's original shape. The Cordyceps Beastman trembled and bit and looked down at the cage.

"What is happening in there?"

"I'll Kill You! I'LL KILL YOU!" Eric's reached his arm up towards the ceiling. " **I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** " (1)

Suddenly, spikes shoot out from the cage from all sides, blood oozing down them as the Cordyceps reeled in pain, dropping Heather.

"What the fuck is going on!?" The Cordyceps Beastman cried out as the spikes retracted into the cage. Suddenly, a cutting noise sounded from the cage and blood began to spray out of various portions of the cage, which was now falling apart and the Cordyceps Beastman's body falling to the ground. Within the destroyed mass, Eric was standing, perfectly fine but covered in blood, holding a whip in his hand.

 _ **VIOLENT BREAK**_

As the Cordyceps Beastman fell, Eric swung the whip above him, cutting up the Cordyceps Beastman and causing more blood to rain down. As the Cordyceps Beastman landed on the ground, Eric grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a nearby car.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIIIIIIIIIIMB!" Eric screamed. As he screamed, his helmet opened from the point where his green jaw and silver mouth plate touched, revealing a gapping maw filled with jagged teeth, spittle being released and Eric screamed in anger, his screaming sounding high pitched and shrill. Eric charged the Cordyceps Beastman and dug one of his claws into the Cordyceps Beastman's chest. Eric then grabbed the Cordyceps Beastman's arm and tore it off effortlessly from the shoulder. The Cordyceps Beastman howled in pain and tried to attack Eric with his free arm, but Eric wouldn't budge. Eric tore his hand out of the Cordyceps Beastman's chest and, using both hands, widened the hole in the Cordyceps Beastman's chest, cracking noises piercing the air as Eric tore it's ribcage like chest cavity.

Heather and Mamoru looked on in horror at the violent sight, as Eric plunged his head into the Cordyceps Beastman's chest and started rummaging around. The Cordyceps Beastman tried to hit Eric, but Eric grabbed his hand and crushed it effortlessly. Mauricio and Gavin noticed that the mutated people were writhing in pain as Eric eviscerated the Cordyceps Beastman, screaming in agony and holding whatever parts of their bodies that were mutated.

After several moments Eric pulled his head out of the Cordyceps Beastman's chest, his heart firmly planted between Eric's jaws, the veins and tendons still going back into the Cordyceps Beastman's chest. Eric reared his head back as far as it could go and bite down, crushing the Cordyceps Beastman's heart in his powerful maw. The Cordyceps Beastman gave out a violent scream before his body went limp and started to dissolve into black goo. The people mutated by him stopped moving, their mutated sections also dissolving into black goo.

Eric huffed and puffed for a few moments before screaming once again, his high pitched and shrill scream sending chills down Heather's spine and causing Mamoru to move start to move away from Eric in horror. Mauricio and Gavin unhand cuffed the people they had fought, but kept their eyes on Eric. Eric turned to his friends, revealing his helmet was now covered in blood, his unhinged jaw dripping with blood and black ooze.

"E...Eric?" Heather squeaked, her body tense as Eric started to shamble towards his friends.

"Are you okay?" Eric said, his voice low but soft. "Is your arm okay?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Heather asked, still in her monster form and her arm tensing up.

"Yeah. Thank God for healing factors, right?" Eric laughed, reverting back to his human form. Despite transforming back, his mouth was still covered in blood and ooze, his hands covered in blood as well. "Oh man. I don't know if I want to touch my bike with this blood on my hands." Eric said. Mamoru reverted back to his human form and ran up to Eric, giving him a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Mamoru cried, rubbing his face into Eric's chest.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Mamoru." Eric said, trying to resist patting Mamoru so his clothing wouldn't get blood on them.

"What the hell was that?" Mauricio asked, as he approached Eric. "Are you going to go crazy on us?" Mauricio had a worried look in his eye as Eric turned to him.

"I'm good. I just went a little out of control, I guess." Eric responded, his eyes falling to the ground. "But are those who were affected okay?" Eric said, looking around at those who had been mutated.

"Yeah. They're going to need showers, but they're fine." Gavin said, walking up to Eric. At this point, Heather finally reverted to her human form and sighed in relief.

"You'll probably need new clothes and a shower." She said. "Does the water still work at your house?"

"Probably." Eric said, finally getting released from Mamoru's embrace.

"We need to go to the station and talk to someone about this." Mauricio said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can ride a motorcycle so you don't get it dirty, Eric-san." Mamoru said.

"Thanks, Mamoru." Eric said, patting Mamoru on the shoulder with his forearm.

"Well, we'll part here, I guess." Gavin said, turning and walking to Mauricio's car.

* * *

"Heather. Boundries. No coming into the shower while I'm in there." Eric said, giving her a stern look.

"Alright." Heather said. Mamoru rested his hand on Heather's shoulder.

"I'll make sure she stays here, Eric-san." Mamoru said, a look of determination on his face. Eric laughed and nodded.

"Thanks, Mamoru." Eric chuckled as he left the room and headed to the bathroom. Heather went into Eric's room and sat down in a chair in his room. Mamoru walked in sat down on Eric's bed. After a few moments of silence, the sound of the shower turning on down the hall and Heather turned to Mamoru.

"So, want to talk about what just happened?" she said. Mamoru's expression changed, looking more serious then before.

"Eric-san is a good person. I know he is." Mamoru said.

"I know. But it isn't the first time he lashed out at someone in anger. He tore his childhood friend in half. And now in a blind rage, it was calculated." Heather said. Mamoru was clearly uncomfortable and Heather walked over and sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want to think he is a monster." Mamoru said. "I mean, we're monsters, right?" Mamoru looked up at Heather, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Yes we are." Heather said, patting Mamoru on the head. Mamoru rested his head on her shoulder, trying not to cry. "Sigma had anger issues, too. He managed to mellow out and I pray that Eric will be able to get past it."

"I think you're a good person too, Heather-san." Mamoru said, Heather looking at him in shock. "I see that you care about Eric and you fought really hard against that Beastman. I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

Heather smiled and said, "It's okay. I did beat you up pretty badly. I understand your lack of trust. But thank you, Mamoru." Heather nuzzled Mamoru, who was now smiling.

"I'm going to continue supporting Eric. He's had a tough few days." Mamoru said.

"The belts amplify our emotions, too." Heather said. "So, if he was angry about this situation, this anger would go off the charts. I'm just scared for if he is blinded by his anger."

"He won't." Mamoru said. "He calmed down when he saw you. I know he'll be fine." Mamoru nuzzed his head against Heather's shoulder.

"You're right. I'll trust him, too." Heather said.

"The hell? I thought I was your man?" Eric said, now standing in the doorway wearing a bright green t-shirt and black sweatpants, a smile on his face. Heather wrapped her other arm around Mamoru.

"He listens to me and is sensitive. And doesn't tear my arms off and impale me with spears." Heather said, jokingly. Mamoru couldn't help but laugh, Heather and Eric laughing with him. Eric got on his bed behind them, wrapping his arms around Mamoru and Heather and pulling them down onto his bed, everyone laughing. After a few moments, Heather sat up and patted Eric on the leg and then walked over to the chair she was in before. Eric sat up in his bed and Mamoru laid next to him, looking over at Heather and stretching out on Eric's bed.

"I'm glad we're able to be friends. I haven't had a good laugh like that in several months." Heather said.

"Sigma said that you've had a bad history. Do you want to talk about it?" Eric said.

"Yeah. Maybe talking about it will make you feel better?" Mamoru said. Heather licked her lower lip and leaned back in her chair.

"It's not a happy story." she said. Eric smiled at her softly.

"We'll be supportive." he said, patting Mamoru on the head. Mamoru smiled and gave Heather a thumbs up.

"Alright." Heather said, giving a weak smile. "It started two months ago in my home town, Bowling Green, OH."

* * *

"Heather! Do you want to go out?"

"I can't believe he would do that?"

"What is that thing?"

 _ **ALPHA**_

 _ **WILD WILD! WI-WI-Wi-WILD!**_

Next Time: álfa Erythró méros I

"What is happening to me?"


	8. álfa Erythró méros I

Notes: Because of the 4th of July, I decided to take a week off. But now, we're back! This week, we start a back-story arc for Heather. Hooray! I really don't have much of any updates this time around. Plus, new openings and closing exclusive to this story arc. Enjoy.

[Opening: "Amazon" by The Union]

[Closing: "Church Bells" by Carrie Underwood]

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio VIII:** **álfa Erythró méros I**

"Heather! Do you want to go out?" an awkward looking boy asked, standing in front of Heather's locker.

"Sorry, Graham." Heather said, closing her locker door and hoisting her backpack over her shoulder. "I don't think of you that way." she gave a weak smile as Graham's head hung low.

"It's okay." he said weakly. Heather patted him on the shoulder, smile weakly, and then walked away to her music class.

 _I wish he would stop asking me out. I don't know how many times I can turn him down._ She thought.

* * *

"He did WHAT!?" a stocky girl exclaimed.

"He asked me out." Heather responded, sitting at the piano in the back of the band room. Her two friends were crowding her, her stocky friend Caitlyn and her tall, lanky friend, Chloe.

"I can't believe he would do that." Chloe said, crossing her arms and leaning up against the back wall.

"Yeah. I'm getting a little tired of turning him down. I wish he just get it through his head that I don't want to date him." Heather sighed. "I may just have to stop talking to him at this rate."

"Yeah. The fact that he hasn't taken the hint just shows how stupid he is." Caitlyn scoffed.

"It looks like class is about to start." Chloe said, noticing the teacher moving to the podium.

* * *

The afternoon sun was beating down on the small town of Bowling Green, OH. Heather was standing outside the high school waiting for her parents to pick her up, since her house was too far out for the buses to go. She had developed a slight headache as the day went on, but it wasn't too painful.

"Heather!" a voice called out. Heather turned to see Graham walking up to her. Heather smiled weakly as he approached, dreading the idea that he would continue pushing her into a relationship.

"Hey, Graham." Heather said. Graham smiled and waved at her. When he did, Heather noticed something on his arm. She quickly grabbed his wrist and examined his arm.

"What's wrong?" Graham asked. As Heather examined Graham's arm, she noticed cuts in various directions, as if he was attacked. Or...

"Are you hurting yourself?" Heather asked, her voice full of worry. Graham's demeanor suddenly shifted, from cheerful to sullen.

"You shouldn't worry yourself." Graham said quietly, pulling his arm out of Heather's grip. Almost as if triggered, Heather's headache got worse and she grabbed her head and stumbled back. Graham reached out and grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from stumbling into the parking lot. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just have a bad headache." Heather said, balancing her self on the sidewalk.

"I'll stay here and wait with you for your parents." Graham said, rubbing Heather's shoulders with his thumbs.

Which wasn't long, as Heather's mother pulled it a few moments later. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Just got a bad headache." Heather said, pulling away from Graham and getting into the passenger's side of the car.

"We'll get you some medicine when we get home." she said, patting her daughter on the back. Heather's mother gave a polite wave to Graham as she started driving away. Heather looked in the rear view mirror to see Graham still standing on the sidewalk, his face contorted into anger.

* * *

The room was dark, the only light coming in was through the cracks of the boarded up window. The room was sparse, containing a sofa, a nightstand that had a lamp on it, and a table with a few chairs. Around the room there were four people, three men and a woman. One of the men was standing by the window, staring out of the cracks in the boards. Another man was sitting on the sofa, sprawled out and leaning his head back. At the table were the third man and the woman. On the table was a black briefcase.

"This place is a dump." the woman said, piercing the silence. "Why do we have to be in this ratty town again?"

"Because Alpha is here." said the man that was standing by the window, his face obscured by his black hoodie.

"We need to give her this, correct? How do we know if she'll join Geddon once she obtains it?" the large, burly man at the table asked.

"We don't. That's why it's time to put on your best business man face and get to selling her our narrative." the man on the sofa said. He was well dressed and his hair was slicked back.

"Easy for you to say." The woman said, adjusting her purple blouse and brushing dust off of her. "You're the one with a silver tongue."

"Then I should be the one to deliver her to Geddon." the well-dressed man said, standing up and grabbing the briefcase off the table.

"You better not fail." the man at the window said in a cold voice.

"Don't you have someone to attend to in Amazon, OH?" the well-dressed man asked in a snide voice.

"My orders were to make sure Alpha awakens. Then I'll be heading back." he said. The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're so pretentious, you know that? Just because you work for the big wigs." she said.

"Calm down." The larger man at the table said. "He is afforded luxury by his position. Shouldn't you also strive for such in Geddon?"

"You're just as pretentious as him." she said, resting her head against her arm, which was propped up on the table.

"At any rate, I'll go deliver this to Alpha and we can get out of this backwoods town." the well-dressed man said as he walked out of the room. "I'm sure that'll make everyone happy."

* * *

Heather was lying in bed, getting ready to go to sleep. Her headache was better thanks to the medicine her parents gave her, but she still didn't feel well and decided to go to bed early.

"If you need anything, let us know." her mother said, gently rubbing Heather's head.

"Thanks, Mom." Heather said softly and she pulled the covers up around herself. Her mother gently kissed her on the forehead, turned the lights off, and then closed the door softly.

Heather's father was sitting at the large wooden table downstairs, a bottle of beer in his hand. Heather's mother sat down next to him at the table and gave him a worried look.

"Do you think it's happening?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is." she responded.

"We knew we couldn't keep her safe forever. Geddon would eventually come after her." he said, taking a sip of his beer.

"What is going to happen to us?" she asked, clearly worried about the future.

"Nothing good. After all, we stole her from Geddon." he said.

"Why couldn't that other family just take her, too. They already took in the boy." she was clearly getting upset and agitated.

"Would you rather we never had a child?" he asked.

"I'd rather not have a child that would doom us." she said. He took another drink from his beer. "What's wrong with this world? Evil organizations? Crazy science?" she looked towards the staircase, "Monsters?"

"Don't call her that!" he said sharply. "She has been our daughter for seventeen years. Nothing will change that." she began to breakdown, her emotions running wild. At the top of the stairwell, hidden in the darkness, Heather sat against the wall, covering her mouth so her 'parents' could hear her sobbing.

* * *

"Have a good day at school!" Heather's mother said, waving to her. Heather waved back, smiling, but it was a facade. After what she had overheard, Heather was in a very depressed state, as well as being extremely confused. What was Geddon? What do they mean that she isn't human?

"Hello there, miss!" a voice called out. Heather turned to see a well dressed man with slicked back black hair approach her. He was holding a briefcase. "May I please have a moment of your time?" Heather was hesitant, but nodded. "Fantastic! I'm here because it's finally time for you to throw away this boring life of school and tests and boys and enter the exciting world that you were born to be in!"

"Nothing you just said makes any sense." Heather said, unamused by the man's sale pitch.

"What I'm saying is that you're not like everyone else, Heather." he said, a creepy smile crossing his face. Heather's eyes widened, shocked that he knew her name. "This is not the world you belong in." his voice was low and sinister now.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why, my human name is irrelevant. But you can call me Jaguar Beastman. Would it be alright if I called you by your real name, Amazon Alpha?" the man asked, now looming over Heather.

"Heather!" a voice called out. Heather turned to see Caitlyn and Chloe running towards her.

"It would be better to have this chat after school anyways. Why don't I leave you with this." the man said, handing Heather the briefcase he was holding. "It IS yours, after all." Heather took the briefcase instinctually, and then turned back to her friends.

"Who was that guy?" Chloe asked. Heather turned back and noticed that he was already gone.

"I'm not really sure." Heather said, gripping the briefcase tightly.

"What's in the briefcase?" Caitlyn asked, looking at the black briefcase in Heather's hand. Heather looked down and opened the briefcase. Inside, there was a belt with eyes and two handles on the side.

* * *

 _What is Geddon?_

 _Am I not human?_

 _What is this thing?_

Heather couldn't focus on her studies. Her foot was tapping against the black briefcase as she thought about what was happening.

 _It's a belt. But what does it do?_

"Yo." a classmate next to Heather was holding out a note. Heather took it and and unfolded it.

 _You seem down. Wanna talk about it? - Graham_

Heather looked across the room to see Graham's worried face looking back at her.

 _How could I explain it to him?_

Heather's face contorted into melancholy as she turned away from Graham.

 _What I'm saying is that you're not like everyone else._

The well-dressed man's words rang out in her mind.

 _Is he not human either?_

 _What's happening to me?_

* * *

Heather waited outside for a longer period of time then usual, her mother having not arrived yet. She thumbed through her phone, trying to find her parent's in her phone contacts. Despite calling both her mom and dad, neither picking up.

"What's wrong?" Heather said under her breath.

"You're still here?" a voice called out. Heather turned to see Chloe walking towards her.

"My mom hasn't shown up yet. Why are you here?" Heather asked.

"Detention. But that isn't important. Do you need a ride?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. That would be nice. Let me send a text to my parents first." Heather said, quickly texting her parents. "Thanks, Chloe."

"No problem." Chloe said, her mother's car pulling up to them. Chloe quickly explained the situation and waved for Heather to get in. The car ride was quick, Chloe's mom partial to speeding. When they approached Heather's house, everything seemed normal, though her parent's cars were in the driveway.

"That's odd. Maybe something came up." Chloe said. Heather nodded and then got out of the car and waved at Chloe and her mom.

 _Something is wrong._

Heather quickly bounded up the steps to her porch and quickly grabbed the door handle.

 _Mom._

The door was unlocked.

 _Dad._

As Heather walked into the house, she could hear Chloe's car driving away, the sound adding a dissonant backdrop to the image of blood staining the walls and a dismembered arm on the table.

"MOM! DAD!" Heather cried out. There was a loud thud coming from upstairs. Heather bolted up the stairwell to see a scene from a horror movie. Her parent's bodies were blooded and dismembered, blood pooling from the middle of the hallway. Standing in the center was a man who looked like a jaguar, having yellowish fur and black spot patterns and a long, thin tail. Despite looking almost exactly like a jaguar, he was standing on two legs and his front "paws" were more like human hands with claws on the end. It turned and stared directly into Heather's eyes, it's head exactly like a jaguar's. In it's mouth was what appeared to be hair attached to a bit of flesh.

"You're finally here." it growled, proceeding to swallow the flesh whole. "It took long enough."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Heather screamed. The jaguar monster just laughed at her, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"I am Jaguar Beastman. We met earlier today when I gave you the Alpha Driver." it said, pointing at the briefcase Heather was holding. "We are both created by an organization called Geddon. We are not human." he continued, scratching his cheek. "At least, not in a biological sense. Though, you are less so." he pointed at Heather.

"What do you mean?" Heather said, trying to control her rage so she could get information.

"We Beastmen are effectively cyborgs. Though, more like biological cyborgs? Beastmen are humans genetically altered by other forms of biological DNA, like animals and plants. You, on the other hand," the Jaguar Beastman slowly advanced on Heather, "are comprised of something, rather unique. We call them Amazon Cells. Unlike us Beastmen, who started out as human and were altered, you are purely Amazon Cells. Born in a lab." the Jaguar Beastman laughed.

"I...I can't believe this." Heather said, a trumbling in her voice. "WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS!?"

"It's time for you to come home to Geddon, Alpha." the Jaguar Beastman said, holding out his hand. "The Alpha Drive will bring out your powers and allow you to become the being you were meant to be." the Jaguar Beastman's voice got more excited as he spoke. "It is only natural that we remove ties to your past. And it's not like these two were even your parents! They just stole you from a lab!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO THEY REALLY WERE!" Heather screamed. "THEY WERE MY PARENTS!" Heather pulled out the belt and put it on.

"HAHAHA! So you want revenge!? FINE! Let's see if you have the power to take your revenge! Pull the lever on your belt and awaken your power!" the Jaguar Beastman exclaimed, laughing manically.

Heather grabbed the left handle on the belt and twisted it.

 _ **ALPHA**_

Heather screamed with rage as her body erupted into red fire. The Jaguar Beastman's laughs filled the house as the fire dissipated, revealing a red form in place of where Heather was standing.

 _ **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD!**_

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"I will get revenge!"

"Initializing test."

"I'm worried about you."

 _ **SIGMA**_

Next time: álfa Erythró méros II

"Well, things are getting interesting."


	9. álfa Erythró méros II

Notes: Holy lord. I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner. Life has been crazy. So, I'm sorry. This week we continue Heather's back-story and get some Sigma action. Fun fact, Sigma was never suppose to appear in this story, as I had written out almost the entire series before Sigma was introduced in series. But I'm glad I did, because now he's one of my favorite characters.

Also, we may or may not be going biweekly. I haven't decided yet. There is a greater likely hood that we'll be going biweekly once the school year starts, since my job is _**MUCH**_ busier when the students come back to this quiet little college town.

[Opening: "Amazon" by The Union]

[Closing: "Church Bells" by Carrie Underwood]

[Insert: "Ultimate Soldier" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (1)

[Insert: "A Storm is Coming to Us All" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (2)

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons are owned by Toei. Original Characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio IX:** **álfa Erythró méros II**

"Well, things are getting interesting." the Jaguar Beastman mused to himself. Heather lunged at him, her claws out and attempting to slash at him. He effortlessly dodged her attack and kicked her in the gut, causing her to stagger backwards. When she reached the stairwell, the Jaguar Beastman kicked her again, knocking her down the stairs. Heather was unable to stop herself and landed on her right shoulder, a loud crack accompanied by her hard fall.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Heather screamed, agonizing over her broken shoulder. The Jaguar Beastman began walking down the stairs slowly, laughing at her.

"You really should be more careful! Your opponent will use any means necessary to defeat you." he said, reaching the bottom step and grabbing Heather's head. "So you need to be careful of your surroundings." he continued, his voice becoming deeper and more menacing. He slammed her head against the floor, cracking the wood paneling.

Heather started to notice that the pain in her shoulder was dissipating and it felt as though she hadn't broken it at all. Heather quickly took the opportunity to attack, striking out at the Jaguar Beastman with her right hand. Unprepared for the attack, Heather's claws dug into the Jaguar Beastman's chest, blood oozing out of his pierced flesh. The Jaguar Beastman reeled backwards and let go of Heather, allowing Heather to make another attack, punching the Jaguar Beastman in the face. The Jaguar Beastman fell backwards and Heather put her weight into her right claw, holding him down as she unleashed a flurry of punches at his face. As she hit with more and more force, blood splattered over the walls and covered her fist as the Jaguar Beastman's face became more and more unrecognizable. After several strikes, however, the Jaguar Beastman caught Heather's punch, simultaneously tearing her claw out of his chest.

"I will not be take down by the likes of you!" he bellowed as he used his weight to lift Heather off of him and toss her to the side. Before Heather could get to her feet, the Jaguar Beastman had rushed out of the door at incredible speeds. Heather knew she couldn't catch up to him, infuriating her as she was reminded that her parents lied mangled and blooded up stairs. Heather screamed in rage and punched the floor before falling over and huddling herself into a ball.

* * *

"How is the subject?"

"Vitals are stable."

"Heart rate and blood pressure are normal."

"Brain activity detected."

"Is he ready for inspection?"

"Roger."

"What should we use today?"

"Why not one of the failed ones."

"Driver has been attached."

"Excellent. Proceed when ready."

"Initializing test."

 _ **SIGMA**_

The room was cold and dark. The lights were damaged and flickered with a low hum. When the room was lit, it revealed heavy amounts of damage through out. The floors and walls were covered in scratches and blood. The once pristine white test room was now a testament to carnage. On one side of the room a large door opened. In walked a silver creature with a red stripe down his chest and purple eyes. Fastened around his waist was a belt, black in color with two handles coming off the front. There were two eyes on the belt, looking sad with their purple glow. The creature simply stood there as the doors behind him closed. On the other side of the room, another set of doors opened and a creature hesitantly moved into the room. Unlike the silver creature, which stood statuesque, this creature was huddled low to the ground, moving around like some wild animal. It was dark green in color, with red eyes and almost red like veins traced along it's body and it had an orange chest. There was a large fin on it's back that moved up and down, but it was unclear what this was doing. Unlike the silver creature, the dark green creature had no belt. The door behind it closed and it started moving towards the silver creature, snarling and gnashing it's teeth. (1)

In an instant, the silver creature crossed the room towards the dark green creature at incredible speeds. The dark green creature quickly leapt into the air, almost hovering above as the silver creature smashed into the door. The dark green creature landed and hopped away, trying to gain distance. It hissed and stood up on, positioning it's arms in front of it with his claws out and crossing his arms and then uncrossing them, as if trying to intimidate the silver creature.

"Gi Gi Giiii!" the dark green creature cried out. The silver creature paid no mind and made another charge. Despite the dark green creature trying to get out of the way, the silver creature grabbed it's right arm and effortless tore it off from the elbow, a burst of blood gushing out and painting the wall. The dark green creature cried out in pain, grabbing it's arm as if trying to stop the blood from spilling out. The silver creature quickly turned and dug it's claws deep into the dark green creature's back. The silver creature dug around in the dark green creature's back, blood oozing out as he rooted around. Despite the dark green creature's efforts, it could not get away.

As if knowing the end was coming, the dark green creature let out a howl and swung it's arm behind itself, scratching the silver creature's face. Shocked, the silver creature reeled back, letting go of the dark green creature. The dark green creature bounded across the room and huddled in the corner while the silver creature let out a vicious roar. The silver creature closed the distance and attacked the dark green creature, who had swiped with it's arm to keep the silver creature away. However, the silver creature grabbed the dark green creatures arm and tore it off, blood gushing from the wound. The silver creature then dug into the dark green creature's stomach and began tearing away at it's organs, removing them and tossing them aside like a wild animal. The dark green creature screamed in agony and horror as it was disemboweled, it's blood, guts, and oragans carelessly wrested from it's body by the silver creature. After several moments, the dark green creature's body went limp and it stopped making any noise. The room was now covered in it's organs, it's body now just a hollow cavity of what little bone and flesh remained after the silver creature's rampage.

"Very good, Sigma." a voice called out over the intercom. "A fine display. We'll make you the ultimate soldier yet."

* * *

The air was somber at the funeral of Heather's parents. The gather was small, as they were fairly guarded. Heather never understood why until now. Oddly, though, the extended family did not come, with the guests mostly being Heather's friends and a few people who knew them. _Did the family know?_ Heather thought, wondering why none of the extended family would come.

"Heather?" a voice called out. Heather turned to see Graham standing behind her, a somber look on his face. "I'm sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank You. But I'd like to just be left alone." Heather responded. There was so much going on. Geddon, Beastmen, the strange belt and her monstrous form. What did all of it mean? Where was her life going from here? The only thing she knew for sure was that she was going to get her revenge on Geddon.

"I'm worried about you." Graham said, refusing to leave after Heather's request. "You're taking the deaths of your parents too lightly. I just want to help."

"BUT YOU CAN'T HELP!" Heather screamed. "MY PARENTS WERE MURDERED AND NOW I HAVE A CREEPY STALKER WHO CAN'T TAKE A FUCKING HINT BOTHERING ME WHEN I TOLD YOU TO **LEAVE ME ALONE**!" Heather's eyes were full of rage, but she slowly noticed that everyone was staring at her now and her face softened. Graham looked at the floor and walked off without saying a word.

 _Good._ Heather thought. _You can't help me...No one can..._

* * *

After the funeral, Heather walked around town alone. The sun had set and the down town area was hustling and bustling, despite it not being a weekend. Heather just stared at the ground as she walked, trying to process the events of the past few days. As she walked towards the down town area, she passed the location of the old junior high, which had been torn down and now is an empty field. There were two benches as you reached the intersection and Heather noticed a rather imposing black man sitting on the bench, watching her.

"Do you have a problem?" she snapped.

"It's a pity what happened to you. This is why I didn't want Jaguar Beastman to be the one to approach you." the man said in a deep and calm voice. Heather's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Are you part of Geddon?" she managed to squeak out.

"Yes. I am Turtle Beastman. Unlike Jaguar Beastman, however, I do not think the best way to recruit is through despair." he said, remaining seated and leaving his hands in his lap.

"Why would you people do this? Why am I so special?" Heather asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"You are part of a pair, destined to lead Geddon to control the world. You are Alpha, our Queen. The other is Omega, our King."

"Queen huh? Could my first order be to execute that damn cat?" she asked, anger and sadness flowing through her voice.

"To be honest, not many in our organization like Jaguar Beastman very much. That order would probably be very well received." the Turtle Beastman said.

"This is so fucked up." Heather said, running her fingers through her hair. "And what about this Omega guy? Is he just supposed to fall for me at first sight? What if we're not compatible or something?"

"You are both designed to desire each other. A way to ensure that nothing can get in the way." the Turtle Beastman said. "Though, he is currently dating. So she would have to be removed from the picture."

"You're going to kill someone so two people who don't know each other can be together?" Heather was visibly horrified. "You'll ruin more lives just to get what you want!?"

"We have been in operation since the 70's. You are hardly the first one to lose people to our machinations." the Turtle Beastman was calm and devoid of emotions when he spoke, sending a chill down Heather's spine.

"Why would I ever join you monsters? What is stopping me from killing you right now? What is to stop me from going out and attacking Geddon and tearing them down?"

"Absolutely nothing." the Turtle Beastman replied. "If you choose to do so, it is your prerogative. However, you will never win. It would be for the best of all parties if you just joined now and stopped this pointless resistance." he said.

"Fuck. You." Heather replied, jabbing her finger towards the Turtle Beastman. "I will never join you. And I'll prove that you aren't as invincible as you think. I will get revenge! " Heather proceeded to walk away from the Turtle Beastman, who simply smiled to himself.

"We shall see, won't we?"

* * *

Heather walked through the Bowling Green State University campus. She had planned to go to this university to study music when she graduated high school, but she knew she would never go to college now. Heather even contemplated dropping out of high school. The campus had a few students walking around in the dead of night and going in and out of the Union, holding Marco's Pizza boxes. Heather walked past Eppler Hall and walked along the graveyard that was on campus. It was a surreal moment for her, walking alongside a graveyard at night after everything that had happen. She wasn't even paying attention as she reached the music building at the end of the road. Despite being nighttime, the practice room at its lights on, prompting Heather to see if the building was open. After confirming that one of the doors was opened, she went inside.

The practice room was large and had stairwell that went up to a balcony. Despite being open, there was no one using the room, prompting Heather to think that whoever was in the room last forgot to lock up. There was a large, black piano in the middle of the room, uncovered. Heather sat down at the piano and let her hands move without thought. Heather began to play the piano, letting her mind become absorbed into the music and letting her cares wash away. She wasn't playing any particular song, just playing what she felt in her heart, her music echoing through the halls. This calmed her down and filled her with positive emotions and cleared her mind. Without realizing it, she passed several hours, letting her soul flow though her fingers as they danced on the piano keys.

* * *

The room holding Subject Sigma was white and pristine, like a medical room. Sigma was lying on a metal table, with nothing but a white sheet covering the lower half of his body and the belt he was wearing sitting on a nearby table. Several people in white lab coats was examining his body and scribbling on note boards. Sigma was looking around, but not moving, thoughts racing though his mind.

"Sir, there is a lot of neurological activity in Sigma's brain." one examiner said.

"I thought we got rid of his cognitive functions after the last time?" another examiner said.

"I did, too. Maybe we need to apply more electrodes to his cranium to improve the effect."

"True. Let me go get the nodes."

At this point, Sigma began to watch the examiner who walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a kart with a large machine with nodes hanging off of it. As the kart was wheeled towards Sigma, his vitals began to spike.

"We need to restrain him before he lashes out!" an examiner yelled. Several examiners ran to grab restraints, but it was too late. (2)

Sigma has risen off of the table and grabbed the throat of the examiner pushing the kart. In a moment, he had crushed the man's windpipe, letting his limp body drop to the floor. Several examiners had grabbed prods and prepared to try and electricute him. Sigma swiftly grabbed a clipboard from a nearby examiner and smashed the examiner with enough force to cut through his skull and slice off the top part of his head. Sigma grabbed his belt and put it on, twisting the handle.

 _ **SIGMA**_

Sigma exploded into purple fire, knocking away everything in the room that wasn't nailed down. Before the examiners could get up, Sigma had already closed the distance and stabbed one in the heart and tore off the other one's head. The final examiner in the room cowered in fear and was clearly not going to attack Sigma. However, Sigma pulled the kart in a direct line towards the examiner and kicked the kart with enough force for it to race across the floor with blinding speed, crushing the examiner between it and the wall, a red splatter now painting the wall.

Sigma proceeded to race through the facility, killing everyone in his path. He crushed some against the wall, impaled others with his claws, or used various pieces of equipment sitting in the hallways to kill everyone in horrible brutal ways.

"Sigma has escaped! Non-combat personal should evacuate to safety. Combat units are authorized to use deadly force!" a voice called out over the loud system. As Sigma rounded a corner he ran into several armed men. They fired at him, but their bullets failed to slow him down and he punched through the nearest armed man, tearing him in half with his punch. The other armed men started to back up as Sigma grabbed the gun his victim had, turning and spraying the rest of the bullets in the gun into his foes. As their bodies lay limp, Sigma discarded the gun and continued to move.

After several minutes and countless more bodies, Sigma reached the control room. He broke down the door and approached the man working at the control panel. Sigma grabbed the man's head and slammed it against the control panel, slicing off the top half of the man's head and covering the panel in blood and brain matter. Sigma quickly accessed the controls and activated the self-destruct protocol for the facility, setting the clock for three minutes and locking all the remaining doors other then the entrance. There were cameras rotating images on the monitor showing examiners and personnel confused as the doors to the safety rooms getting locked. The images also cycled to other subjects, looking like Sigma himself, but in various colors. They clearly didn't understand what was going on and were freaking out like animals aware that they were going to die.

"I'm sorry, my brothers and sisters." Sigma said softly. "May you rest in peace, free from this despair."

Sigma activated the self-destruct system and rushed out of the room. He was able to navigate through the rest of the facility, reaching the exit in record time. Outside of the facility was just an empty field, with nothing in site other then grass. Sigma rushed out and then leaped away from the facility, using his great strength to launch himself nearly thirty meters away from the facility. As he landed, the facility exploded into a massive ball of fire. Sigma took a moment to watch the fires burn and smoke rise from the location. Sigma didn't take the time to rest, standing up and racing away from the location, into the world.

* * *

"It's time to end this!"

"I just want you to love me!"

"I am like you. A victim of Geddon."

 _ **VIOLENT SLASH**_

Next time: álfa Erythró méros III

"God has abandoned you. Your only recourse is Geddon."


	10. álfa Erythró méros III

Notes: Hi guys. So, I'm super sorry about how there has been no content recently. It always makes me sad to see the view graph jump around Sunday only for there to be no content. Life has been super hectic.

 **BUT!** I've decided to give all of you the biggest apology ever. Heather's backstory arc is a grand total of 5 parts (this will be part 3). I've decided to finish THE ENTIRE ARC this week, PLUS Ch.13 this Sunday. I've decided to make this my top priority because I want this done before November (I will be participating in NaNoWriMo). So, prepare for Alpha Week and I hope you enjoy.

Today, Heather fights a bunch of monsters and gets more emotionally destroyed. Plus: Devilman references. Hooray! Or...maybe...not...?

[Opening: "Amazon" by The Union]

[Closing: "Church Bells" by Carrie Underwood]

[Insert: "It Will Mean Victory" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (1)

[Insert: "The Sound of Tortured Souls" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (2)

[Insert: "Persecution of the Masses" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays during the (3)

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons are owned by Toei. Original Characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio X: álfa Erythró méros III**

The sun shined through the window of the music room, awakening Heather from her sleep. Heather rubbed her eyes and looked around the room a bit before noticing the clock on the wall saying 7:25 am. Swiftly, Heather raced out of the music building before students arrived for their morning classes and have to set up the room. She ran towards the graveyard and managed to leap over the fifteen-foot fence around it. Heather stopped momentarily; shocked at the feat she just performed and then raced off towards the heart of the graveyard. Despite the somber surrounding, Heather felt oddly at peace.

"I bet they're all at peace." she whispered to herself. She walked over to a tree in the graveyard and sat up against it, looking out at all the graves. A bit farther out there was East Merry road and parking lots for students to park. Heather thought about going to class, but questioned if it was worth to even finish high school.

"Oh my. What a sad little chick sitting in the scary graveyard. How brave!" a voice said, from around the tree. Heather quickly leapt forward and turned around to see the Jaguar Beastman coming out from behind the tree. Heather looked in horror, as she didn't bring her belt with her to fight. However, the Jaguar Beastman tossed the belt to Heather!

"Why would you give me this?" she asked.

"Because you need it to serve Geddon." the Jaguar Beastman said, flashing a grin at Heather.

"I'll never join Geddon!" Heather yelled, putting the belt on. "It's time to end this!"

 _ **ALPHA**_

 _ **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD!**_

Heather exploded into red fire and transformed into her monster form. The Jaguar Beastman also transformed into his monster state. (1)

The Jaguar Beastman charged at Heather, his claws out and prepared to attack. However, Heather dodged out of the way and grabbed his left wrist, swinging her arm up and pushing his left elbow against the joint, breaking it and the bone jetting out of his arm. The Jaguar Beastman screamed in pain, but Heather quickly manipulated his arm to stab the Jaguar Beastman's throat with the exposed bone. Blood began to spew out of the wound and he started to fumble back, tripping over a gravestone and falling on his back. Heather raised her hands, preparing for him to jump back out and attack her, but he stopped moving. After a few moments, Heather moved closer to the Jaguar Beastman to see if he was dead or not. A squelching noise came from his body and left arm flopped to the side, snapping back into place. Heather leapt back as the Jaguar Beastman leapt to his feet, grab the gravestone he tripped over, and threw it at Heather with tremendous force.

The gravestone struck Heather's head and knocked her down onto the ground. The Jaguar Beastman grabbed Heather's left leg and flung her against the tree, a large cracking noise ringing out as her back wrapped around the tree. Heather slowly got back up, but the Jaguar Beastman stomped on her back, flattening her against the ground.

"Look at you! So weak! I know you're required for Geddon's success, but it's honestly insulting that I would have to bow to you!" the Jaguar Beastman laughed. Heather quickly raised herself off of the ground, the Jaguar Beastman being knocked off balance. As he started to fall, Heather thrusted her claw through the Jaguar Beastman's stomach, blood splashing out onto the graves behind him. Heather pulled the Jaguar Beastman close, her face close to his.

"I was told that if I became queen, no one would miss you. Let's test that." Heather said before ripping her arm up along the Jaguar Beastman's body, slicing him in half, blood spraying all over, his entrails falling onto the ground. Heather's breathing was hard and she fell onto one knee as the Jaguar Beastman's body began to dissolve into black goo. Heather transformed back into her human form and sat up against the tree again. "I avenged you, mom and dad."

* * *

Heather returned to the high school around the start of second period. Despite having no intention of continuing with classes, she wanted to at least see her friends. She wondered to the band room where Caitlyn and Chloe would be getting ready to leave the band room. However, when Heather got there, she found out that neither were there. Heather began asking around the band room and discovered that they just weren't at school that day. As Heather was leaving the band room, Graham walked over to her.

"Hey. Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Caitlyn and Chloe, but everyone says they weren't here." she responds.

"Yeah. I didn't see them come to school today." he said. Heather stared at the ground, disappointment painting her face.

"Heather," Graham said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know things have been tough lately. I'm here for you if you want to talk. Especially since it seems your 'friends' don't seem to care." Graham said. Heather looked up inquisitively.

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked, rolling her shoulder so Graham's hand let go.

"I overheard them talking." Graham's eyes narrowed and his expression became serious. "I heard them saying that, ever since your parents died, you just didn't feel like their friend since you just 'sulk all the time'." Heather's eyes widened in horror. Was it true? Did Caitlyn and Chloe truly not care about her? "But I care, Heather." Graham grabbed both of her shoulders. "I love you and I'm here for you!"

Heather frees herself from Graham's grip and takes a step back. "I'm going to find them and confront them about this." Heather said. She then turned and ran out of the school, Graham watching her leave.

"When will you see that I am the only one who cares about you?" he said to himself. "When will you see that you should be mine."

* * *

The small strip of a downtown was quite as night descended on the quite town near the destroyed Geddon base Sigma left. The town was desolate and felt like a ghost town, not a soul in sight. Which, was all the better, since Sigma was roaming around in his birthday suit. Despite his immense power, he could still feel embarrassed about his appearance. He came across a clothing store and tried to open the door, but it was locked. So, he proceeded to tear the doorknob off the door, thus disengaging the lock on the door and allowing Sigma to enter. He rifled through the clothing until he came across a pair of grey sweatpants and a purple t-shirt. He quickly threw them on and went looking for a pair of shoes, which he found in the form of black boots. On his way out, he found a black jacket and threw it on. Once he was set, he bolted out of the town and ran in the direct of Bowling Green.

* * *

Heather wondered around all day, trying to find Caitlyn and Chloe. She checked both of their houses, but their parents said that neither were home, but confirmed that they at least left for school. Heather began checking the town and looking at all of their usual hangouts. Despite looking all day, she could find them. Heather eventually found herself at the city part as night was falling. Since the park was technically closed once the sun set, there was no one there but her. Heather walked over to the swing set and sat down, gently swaying while staring at the ground.

"May I join you?" a voice asked behind her. She turned to see the Turtle Beastman sitting down on the swing next to her.

"I'd say 'no', but you seem to not care." Heather responded, sneering at him. The Turtle Beastman smiled and gently pushed himself, letting his feet hover above the ground so his swing swayed back and forth.

"I heard you killed Jaguar Beastman. There has been a wave of joy washing through our group. I'm even willing to buy you a meal. I hear the Corner Grill has excellent hamburgers." the Turtle Beastman said, continuing to push himself gently so his swing wouldn't go over a certain height, but continued to sway.

"If I eat a burger, will you leave me alone?" Heather asked.

"Of course not." the Turtle Beastman responded, chuckling.

Heather stopped swinging. "Have you done something to my friends?" she asked.

There was a moment of silence as the Turtle Beastman stopped his swing and his smile faded. "It was for the best."

 _ **ALPHA**_

"YOU BASSSSSTARRRRRDDDDD!" Heather screamed as her body exploded into blood red fire.

 _ **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD!**_

Heather's transformation melted the rubber seat of her swing and blew away the woodchips that surrounded to ground of the swing set. The Turtle Beastman leapt away, transforming his own body into his monster form, his face remaining stern and stoic. The Turtle Beastman's body was a light green with black spots all over. His legs were thick and staunch while his arms were massive with black nailed claws for hands. His shell was massive, which provided for massive defense. His head was distinctly turtle like, but it's mouth was open and it appeared his human face was sticking out of the turtle mouth, abet colored like his turtle skin.

Heather dove at the Turtle Beastman, who didn't move out of the way at all. Heather's fist collided with his shell, but did no visible damage, and pain shot through Heather's fist. The Turtle Beastman chuckled as he reared back his fist and launched a powerful and swift punch, colliding with Heather's fist and sending her flying into the nearby Masonic Stone Shelter, smashing through one of the stone supports and then a wooden support before crashing into the stone fireplace. Pain shot through Heather's body as she struggled to bring herself to her feet, quickly collapsing and supporting herself with a nearby table, her spin broken.

"It appears you're having some trouble." the Turtle Beastman said, approaching her slowly. Heather's spine was slowly fixing itself, but Heather worried that it wouldn't be fixed in time to counter the Turtle Beastman's next attack. "You may have been able to kill Jaguar Beastman, but I am on a different level. I am one of the most powerful Beastman Geddon has ever conceived. I have killed countless humans and I've even killed Masked Riders! You may be one of the strongest beings on the planet, but it will take more then rage and brute strength to defeat me." the Turtle Beastman gloated, chuckling at he reached the entrance of the shelter. Heather's back was mostly fixed and she was able to get up and started to hobble away. Thankfully, the Turtle Beastman was slower then her hobble.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble if you were to beat me?" Heather asked, heading up the hill towards the playground.

"I can knock you out or break your body. As you have discovered, your body can heal at an extraordinary rate. As long as I don't destroy your heart or brain, or tear you in half, you'll be able to survive." the Turtle Beastman said in a low, menacing voice. "In fact, it would probably be beneficial, since you're so unwilling to join willingly." he started up the hill, but Heather was already at the playground, her back fully healed, and she leapt down to hide in one of the tunnel slides before the Turtle Beastman reached the playground.

Once the Turtle Beastman arrived, he was surprised to see that Heather had managed to disappear. Somehow she was able to hide her monster body within the confines of the children's playground. The playground consisted of one massive area in the middle, deep within a pit that lead to the mouth of the hill. The massive area had a large play set that consisted of several platforms connected by bridges. There were several tunnel slides and a climbing bar that ended in bar that you could hold onto that would slide you to the other side of the area. On the other side of the play set were several sand pits.

"Come on out, Alpha." the Turtle Beastman called out. "Why resist us? We are your brothers and sisters. And all we want is to be one big family." the Turtle Beastman was looking around and started checking the tunnel slide closest to him by tearing off the top of it and looking inside. "It's what your friends would want. After all, it's because of your heritage that they were attacked. I made sure to tell them that they would be okay if you had just joined us, and that filled them was great sadness." there was a slight rustling from the slide on the edge of the play set. The Turtle Beastman grinned as he maneuvered towards it, pleased that his ploy ended up working. "First your parents and now your friends. You just let everyone down, don't you? But no matter. Soon you will realize. God has abandoned you. Your only recourse is Geddon." the Turtle Beastman punched his fist through the slide, but realized he didn't hit anything. Suddenly, a sound could be heard above him, as Heather ran across the bridge and leapt down, landing on his shell, and plunging her hand into his exposed collar, tearing out his collar bone. She then proceeded to stab him in the face multiple times with the collar bone, his screams of agony cutting through the silence of the night.

Heather leapt down off of his shell and used the fins on her arms to slice off the arm the Turtle Beastman had stuck in the slide, blood gushing out of his wound. The Turtle Beastman staggered backwards away from Heather and into an open area between the play set and the wall of the pit. Heather began to slowly advance on him, casually tossing his collar bone away, which was starting to melt in her hand. "Even if you use my friends and family, I will never join you." Heather said in a cold and serious tone. The Turtle Beastman's calm demeanor was suddenly broken and one could clearly see the panic in his face. Heather lifted her right arm forward and pointed her bloody claw at him. "And now I'll tear off your head and get revenge for my friends." she said. (2)

Suddenly, the Turtle Beastman grinned wildy and began to laugh. "Revenge for your friends!? I wonder what THEY have to say about that!?" he cried out as he spun around, his shell facing Heather. Heather stopped suddenly as his shell began to glow and each segment of his shell began to become more clearly defined. Each segment of his shell began to become more and more like a face!

"What the..." Heather was shocked as dozens of faces stretched out of his shell like they were stuck behind some force that only allowed for the imprint of their faces. As Heather looked at the horrifying sight before her, she noticed that two of the faces were that of her friends; Caitlyn and Chloe. "Oh God..." Heather mumbled. "What have you done?"

The Turtle Beastman began to laugh. "I have the ability to steal the souls of those who I kill and trap them within my shell! However, they are still what you might consider conscious, so if you were to kill me, you would kill them as well!" he explained, the sounds of the moans of the trapped souls disturbing Heather. The Turtle Beastman used her shock to his advantage, quickly spinning and spewing a fireball from his mouth. Heather didn't have enough time to dodge and was knocked away, her chest burning from the flames. Heather quickly patted out the flames, but had trouble getting up because of the pain of her burns. "Maybe your friends would like to have a little chat, eh?" the Turtle Beastman sneered as he slowly moved towards Heather. Heather had managed to get up but the Turtle Beastman fired another fireball at her. Heather managed to dodge the attack and rushed towards him to deal another blow but he quickly turned so Heather was face to face with all of the trapped souls. Heather's eyes darted back and forth between Caitlyn and Chloe's dead, hollowed out eyes, their moans creeping their way into Heather's ears.

The Turtle Beastman quickly spun around and swatted Heather back into the play set. "If you join us, I will let their souls go free. Granted, they couldn't return to their bodies, but at least they would be free from the suffering they are enduring now." he chuckled. Heather slowly stood up, her body sore and her will weakened.

"If I kill you, they die. But if I join you, they'll be dead, too." Heather mumbled to herself.

"Yes. As you see," the Turtle Beastman's arm had regrown and he began to ball his hand into a fist, "there is no avoiding this fate. You might as well join us." Heather began to walk forward, but she stared at the ground and swayed from side to side. When she got near the Turtle Beastman, he stabbed her through the stomach with his claws, her blood dripping onto the ground. The Turtle Beastman proceeded to lift her over his head and throw her at the wall of the pit, Heather hitting the wall and falling to the ground. The sounds of the souls began to moan louder and some of the female souls began to wail in agony. Heather got to her feet and punched the wall, screaming as the moaning and wailing imprinted themselves into her memories. Heather quickly turned to the Turtle Beastman and made another attempt to rush him, but he once again turned his shell to face her. However, this time, Heather leapt over him and landed in front of him, quickly pivoting and punching him in the face.

Heather screamed as she began to unleash a barrage of punches at the Turtle Beastman's face, hitting him countless times before finally unleashing a punch strong enough to launch him back slightly. The Turtle Beastman landed on his back and the souls could be heard screaming in agony. _Just block it out_ , Heather thought to herself. _Just block it out._

"Not bad." the Turtle Beastman said, slowly standing up. "Not enough. But not bad. You clearly don't care what happens to these souls, do you?" he asked. Heather's face was blocked by her monster form's 'helmet', but if you could see it, you'd see the pain she felt at hurting the tortured souls trapped within his shell, and she was even shedding tears for them. "Why don't I let you have a chat with your friends." the Turtle Beastman said, turning around to let the souls face Heather. The souls of Caitlyn and Chloe moved forward and Heather began to approach them. (3)

"Heath..er..." Caitlyn moaned.

"I'm so sorry." Heather said, reaching out to touch their faces, her voice trembling with sadness.

"Hea..ther..." Chloe moaned. "Why...?"

"Why what?" Heather asked.

"Why...did you...let us...diiiiie...?" Caitlyn moaned.

"I didn't let you die!" Heather cried out. "I came to school to see you! Your parents said you had left for school!" Heather could stop the tears from flowing.

"Why...?" Chloe moaned. "You...stopped...coming..."

"I wanted to see you. I killed my parent's killer and I wanted to tell you." Heather said, sobbing. "Did...did you not see me as your friend anymore?" she asked.

"Plea..se...kill ussss..." Chloe moaned. At that moment, the Turtle Beastman reacted and retracted their souls back to his shell. Heather was left stunned. As she looked at the shell, the other souls moaned the same words.

"Kill usssss..."

"That's enough!" the Turtle Beastman cried out. He turned, but Heather was already on top of him. She punched him in the face again, this time jabbing her thumb into his eye. The Turtle Beastman stumbled back but Heather quickly tore off his left arm, blood spraying everywhere. With his good eye, the Turtle Beastman stared deep into Heather's eyes, which were full of rage and conviction. Heather used all of her strength to punch at the Turtle Beastman's chest, shattering his shell and plunging her claw deep into his soft flesh. Heather tore out her claw, splattering blood everywhere. The Turtle Beastman howled in pain and swatted at Heather, knocking her off balance. As she fell back, her hand accidently knocked the handle on her belt, twisting it a second time.

 _ **VIOLENT SLASH**_

Heather's hand became engulfed in fire and she regained her balance. She quickly turned to the Turtle Beastman and plunged her flaming fist into his chest. She then quickly tore it out, got up onto his shell, and plunged her fist deep into the Turtle Beastman's gullet, her arm going in as far as her shoulder. She grabbed his heart and tore it out of his body, her fin slicing off his head in the process and releasing a torrent of blood that washed over Heather's body. The Turtle Beastman's body went limp as it fell to the ground, his shell exposed.

Heather regained her composer and turned to the shell. The glow of the shell was starting to dissipate, and the souls began to lift up off of the shell. Heather watched as their moans turned into sounds of joy and elation as they ascended into the sky. The moment brought Heather to tears, not just because she was able to save their souls, but because it also meant that she was, truly, alone.

* * *

Heather walked all the way home from the park. It had to be midnight at that point with how late it had gotten and how far out she lived. When she got there, she noticed that Graham was sitting on her front porch.

"I was worried." he said, softly. "I wanted to see you." Heather just walked up her steps and opened her front door, as if she didn't even see or hear him. Graham grabbed the door as she opened it, now directly behind her. "Didn't you hear me? I said I wanted to see you!" his voice getting stern. But Heather just walked inside, turned on the lights and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Graham followed her in, but stood at the doorway of her kitchen. "I know what you're going through." Graham said. "I am like you. A victim of Geddon."

At that moment, Heather stopped and turned to Graham. "What?" she was shocked. "You're a victim of Geddon? How? When?"

"About a year ago. My sister was attacked and killed by a man who looked like a turtle." Graham said quietly. "I was looking for him and I overheard you mention Geddon and I figured that they were the ones responsible once I saw your parents killed in the same way." Heather pushed her way out of the kitchen and sat down in a chair in the living room. "That's why I said I wanted to help you and why I'd be there for you. I know what you've been through." he said, sitting on the sofa next to her.

"So...I can trust you?" she said hesitantly.

"Of course." Graham said. "I love you, after all."

Heather put the glass down and quickly stood up, slowly pacing the room. Graham stood up and wrapped his arms around Heather, kissing her on the forehead. "Graham..."

"It's okay." he said. "I'm here for you. I know what you've been through and that makes me the best person for you." Heather looked up at Graham and Graham quickly kissed her on the lips. Despite Heather's initial unwillingness, Graham's kiss and embrace was the closest thing she had to any sort of reassurance, and she kissed him back. Graham's hand quickly moved to the small of her back and he quickly took off her shirt. Despite Heather's hesitation, she went along with Graham, since it was the only form of normalcy she had.

* * *

"I don't know if I'm happy."

"How did you get out of your cage, Sigma?"

"I think Geddon is on to us."

"Where is it?"

Next time: álfa Erythró méros IV

"I don't think I can ever feel joy again."


	11. álfa Erythró méros IV

Notes: As promised, here is the next part of Alpha Week. Today, Heather continues to be beaten up emotionally. And Sigma fights a dude.

Fun fact; Heather's back story was originally going to be it's own story arc, but I decided to tack it in here because it wasn't going to be very long and the original arc was originally really short. Fun stuff.

[Opening: "Amazon" by The Union]

[Closing: "Church Bells" by Carrie Underwood]

[Insert: "War, Politics, and Power" by Shiro Sagisu] - plays at the (1)

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio XI: álfa Erythró méros IV**

The street was in ruin. Cars on fire, buildings in tatters, bodies littering the streets, the sky dark with smoke. Before Heather was a massive golden monster that Heather couldn't really make it. It roared and charged after her, but she leapt out of the way and it crashed into a truck in the road. Heather looked around and saw another figure, but it was also unclear in its visibility. The figure called out to Heather, but it's voice was muffled and Heather couldn't understand what it was saying. However, she felt a hand wrap around her legs and lift her off the ground, coming face to face with the golden monster. The creature wrapped it's other hand around her torso and there was a moment of pain as she felt her body stretch. After a moment, there was no more pain and she couldn't feel her lower body. The creature threw her behind itself and Heather hit the pavement, making a muffled splat sound. Heather's eyes slowly rolled up and she could see her legs across the road for an instant before her vision faded to black.

* * *

Heather awoke with a start, covered in sweat and breathing heavy. She looked to the side of her room to see sunlight pouring through her window. Instead of getting out of bed, Heather lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, debating on if she wanted to go to school. Despite it being three days since she defeated the Turtle Beastman, she still felt terrible. Graham had been acting as a support for her, but Heather had a feeling that his emotions were somehow hollow. Perhaps she should confront him at school?

* * *

When Heather got to school, she found that Graham was waiting for her at the door. Graham flashed Heather a smile and held out his hand expectantly. Heather took his hand hesitantly, but she let her gaze fall off to the side, so Graham couldn't see her face. Graham quickly leaned in and kissed Heather on the head, followed by nuzzling her.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Graham asked.

"I don't know if I'm happy." Heather said, reaching her locker. After a few moments, Heather opened her locker, but Graham slammed the door closed.

"Not happy? How can you say that when you have me?" Graham said, sounding angrier then hurt. Heather jumped a little and shrunk back in response to Graham's anger.

"I just feel so empty. I have you but," Heather started.

"But? BUT!? I'm doing everything to try and help you! I'm giving you my everything and you aren't happy!?" Graham roared, other students in the hallway started to look over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Heather said in a hushed voice, trying to calm Graham down. "I'm sorry, Graham. I'm just..." Heather paused as Graham's face twisted into a stern look, waiting for the rest of Heather's answer. "I just miss my friends and family."

Graham hugged Heather and started to stroke her hair. "I understand. I guess I'll just have to try harder to make you happy." Graham said as he kissed Heather's forehead. He let go so Heather could get to her locker, but turned her, pinned her against her locker door and kissed her. "Maybe I can try tonight?" a sheepish smile crossing his face. Heather gave a half smile and nodded weakly. Graham smiled, kissed Heather again, and then started to walk off. "I'll meet you outside of the band room after first period." he said. As he turned his back, Heather's body relaxed and a passing by student thought that she had a dead look in her face.

* * *

Sigma finally arrived to the edge of Bowling Green, arriving from the south. He looked around to see the Wood County Sheriff's Office and Snook's Dream Cars across the street. Sigma bolted down S. Dunbridge road, heading north, surrounded by corn fields. However, while running down the road, a man walked out into the road in front of him. He wore a black, sleeveless hoodie with the hood up, and wearing black trip pants with chains hanging off.

"Well, well, well. How did you get out of your cage, Sigma?" he said, chuckling to himself. (1)

"I broke out. Just me, though." Sigma replied, his hand hovering over the handle on his belt. The man laughed and covered his face with his right hand, his right, red eye poking out between his fingers.

"How curious. I was told that I could manage the base here in town while we try to convert Alpha. But getting to bring you in is quite the bonus." he said, menacingly.

"What kind of Beastman are you?" Sigma asked.

The man stretched out his hands, making his figure look more imposing in the process. "I am Dobsonfly Beastman, one of the most powerful Beastmen ever concieved." Dobsonfly Beastman reared his head back and flashed a toothy grin. Sigma quickly twisted the handle of his belt, exploding into purple fire.

 _ **SIGMA**_

The Dobsonfly Beastman morphed into a monstrous form. His body was black and more humanoid then most Beastmen, with yellow stripes going down the side of his body and legs, as well as his arms. His head had short jaws coming down from his cheekbones, reminiscent of muttonchops. After both finished their transformations they both charged, without a moment's hesitation.

The Dobsonfly Beastman threw a punch at Sigma, who managed to dodge out of the way and throw a punch at Dobsonfly Beastman's ribs, connecting and causing Dobsonfly Beastman to hop away slightly. Sigma threw a second punch at Dobsonfly Beastman's torso, but he caught Sigma's arm between his bicep and forearm, pulling Sigma off balance and straightening out his arm. Sigma was unable to counter as Dobsonfly Beastman used an open handed chop to cut off Sigma's arm, blood spraying out, the furthest flying blood sprinkling some of the growing corn. Sigma quickly kicked behind him, landing a solid blow to Dobsonfly Beastman's torso, causing him to stumble back. Sigma quickly span around and back handed Dobsonfly Beastman's face, causing blood to spew out of Dobsonfly Beastman's mouth and him losing his balance. Sigma then unleashed another punch at Dobsonfly Beastman's face, sending him flying backwards down the road.

The Dobsonfly Beastman quickly rolled onto his shoulder blades while lifting his legs up and then leaping up to his feet. Sigma's arm had already started to heal, but his arm was still more like a stub instead of a useable arm. The Dobsonfly Beastman charged Sigma, leaping into the air and thrusting out his right leg into a flying jump kick. Sigma deflected the kick and moved to Dobsonfly Beastman's right and plunged his left claw into Dobsonfly Beastman's right kidney and tearing it out. Dobsonfly Beastman howled in pain, hopping away and turning so Sigma couldn't attack him from behind again, holding his wound.

"You're better then the Amazon knock offs I fought back in then pen." Sigma said, casually tossing Dobsonfly Beastman's kidney back at him.

Dobsonfly Beastman caught his kidney and crushed it. "I heard you are the strongest Amazons we've created, but I didn't expect you to be this good. Maybe I should crank this up a bit." Dobsonfly Beastman said with a chuckle.

"Bring it." Sigma said, taunting Dobsonfly Beastman by holding up his hand and making a 'come on' motion with his index finger.

Dobsonfly Beastman shook his crushed kidney off of his hand, scoffed, and then charged at Sigma once again. Sigma lifted his knee, rolled it, and then launched a kick at Dobsonfly Beastman, who leapt over the kick and landed on the other side of Sigma. Dobsonfly Beastman grabbed Sigma from the back of the neck, lifted him into the air, and then threw him down onto the ground with enough force to cause damage to the road. Sigma rolled to the left, away from Dobsonfly Beastman, and then pushed himself off of the ground to prepare for another assault. Dobsonfly Beastman was already charging Sigma, throwing a roundhouse kick at Sigma's torso, but Sigma was able to jump back and out of the way. But Dobsonfly Beastman used his fail kick to gain momentum and threw a punch at Sigma, who weaved to the right. Dobsonfly Beastman pivoted, took a step forward and threw a second punch, Sigma bobbing out of the way and launching his own punch at Dobsonfly's right armpit, managing to connect. Dobsonfly Beastman took a step to the left and pivoted to protect his left side and threw a punch at Sigma, managing to hit Sigma square in the jaw, knocking Sigma off balance.

Sigma caught himself by planting his right leg down and then twisting to the right, his left side facing Dobsonfly Beastman and blocking his punch. Sigma swung his left leg to the side to reinforce his stance and quickly jabbed at Dobsonfly Beastman's chest, but he twisted his body to avoid the punch. Sigma quickly pulled his arm back, Dobsonfly Beastman returning to his original position in rhythm with Sigma. Sigma jabbed again, but Dobsonfly Beastman twisted again, laughing, and then launched his own punch, hitting Sigma in the chest. Sigma's planted stance allowed him to absorb the blow, startling Dobsonfly Beastman for a moment. Sigma used the moment to go on the offensive, his right arm now fully healed, and Sigma unleashed a barrage of punches using both fists to just beat down Dobsonfly Beastman. Sigma's punches were throw with the full force of his body's weight, hitting Dobsonfly Beastman countless times before reeling back his right arm, and launched a punch with all of his might, hitting Dobsonfly Beastman's chest and sending him flying backwards. As Dobsonfly Beastman flew back, a car was driving threw the intersection and hit Dobsonfly Beastman with their car, Dobsonfly Beastman's body rolling over the top of the car and landing behind the car, limp. A middle aged man got out of the car, freaking out and racing to the back of his car. The man stopped when he realized Dobsonfly Beastman didn't' look human, but approached him slowly, analyzing him.

"STOP! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" Sigma cried out. The man looked over at Sigma in confusion, but it was too late. Dobsonfly Beastman leapt up, grabbed the man by the throat, crushed his windpipe, and then charged Sigma while dragging the man's body behind him. Sigma crouched down in anticipation of Dobsonfly Beastman's attack, leaping out of the way when Dobsonfly Beastman swung the man's body at Sigma, smashing the man's body against the ground with a disgustingly loud splat noise. Sigma looked in horror as Dobsonfly Beastman changed his hold on the man; acting like the man's mangled body was a limp sword.

"Humans are so fragile." Dobsonfly Beastman said with a sadistic glee. "This is why we are the superior species. And you have a place in our future kingdom." Dobsonfly Beastman started to approach Sigma slowly.

"We shouldn't act so superior. After all, we can't seem to be civilized." Sigma responded, pointing at the man's mangled body. "I want no part in a society that would advocate for such horrific violence."

"Your loss." Dobsonfly Beastman responded. The sun was setting behind the tree line and ominous shadows started setting over the battlefield thanks to the corn stalks framing the road. Sigma's left hand began to move slowly towards the handle on his belt, prepare to launch a special attack against Dobsonfly Beastman to end the fight quickly. Dobsonfly Beastman, noticing this, began to charge Sigma with astounding speed, Sigma twisting the handle quickly.

 _ **VIOLENT STRIKE**_

Sigma's right foot began to become engulfed in purple fire and Sigma put his right foot behind him. Dobsonfly Beastman swung the mangled man's body at Sigma, trying to knock him off guard, but still moving forward, planning to follow up by stabbing with his left claw. However, Sigma lifted his right foot off the ground, pulling it close to his stomach, spinning, and launching a side thrust kick at Dobsonfly Beastman, easily breaking through the mangled corpse and striking Dobsonfly Beastman's chest, which caved under foot and setting his chest on fire. Dobsonfly Beastman flew back, crashing into the car once again and flipped the car over due to the force of him hitting the car, becoming pinned under the car. Dobsonfly Beastman remained still for a few moments before slowly trying to pick himself up, but the pain from his caved in chest and the flames burning at him. After a few moments, Dobsonfly Beastman noticed that the engine had begun to leak gasoline. Dobsonfly Beastman had a moment of horror before a spark leapt off of his burning chest and landed into the small puddle of gasoline.

A deafening explosion sounded into the late afternoon air, pieces of the car and Dobsonfly Beastman getting flung into the fields around the area. A ball of fire had leapt into the air, looming over Sigma, who was finally relaxing his body as the sound of muffled sirens could be heard in the distance. After a few moments, Sigma exhaled and moved into the cornfield to get around the wreckage, trying to avoid anyone noticing him as he moved away from the area.

* * *

Graham finished putting on his pants and then turned to kiss Heather. "I'll show myself out." he said, Heather clearly not wanting to get out of bed. After a few moments, Heather could hear the door close and the sound of Graham's scooter revving up, it slowly moving off to the distance.

Heather began to think about her relationship with Graham. Though, very quickly, Heather realized that she doesn't really have a relationship with him. Heather suddenly thought back to Graham's actions before the night where Heather killed Turtle Beastman. She remembered Graham's desperation to be with Heather and, despite being rebuffed and shouted down, that he always kept coming back. On the one hand, Heather thought that maybe Graham really did care. But she also thought that her body was all he wanted. The night where Heather killed Turtle Beastman felt like Graham was using her depression to his advantage to sleep with her. Heather shuddered and quickly rolled over, shoving her face into her wastebasket as she threw up at the disgusting thoughts that shot through her mind. After throwing up, Heather slowly sat up and screamed in agony, leading to her breaking into tears and rocking herself back and forth. She sat in her bed for almost an hour, sobbing uncontrollably as she held herself and rocked slowly. Slowly, Heather moved to her bathroom and started to take a shower, not only trying to clean herself physically, but trying to symbolically wash her soul.

"I don't think I can ever feel joy again." she whispered to herself, letting the water wash over.

Heather ended up staying in her shower for about a half hour before getting out. She put on clean pajamas and took out her wastebasket, the smell of her vomit becoming overpowering in her room. As she threw out the trash bag from her wastebasket in a trash container outside, a thought crossed her mind.

 _What if my parents had info on Geddon?_

Heather raced into her parent's room and started to tear the room apart, looking for anything that could be information about Geddon. Finding nothing, Heather went into her parent's study and started going through the various boxes and notes in the room. However, Heather still didn't find anything. Heather went downstairs and sat down in her family room and turned on the television, feeling completely defeated and just wanting to decompress. She began flipping through the channels before just landing on CNN and letting the late night news anchor recap the news of the day.

The sound dissolved into background noise as Heather just tuned out not long after turning it on. Heather readjusted her position and looked at the side table next to her. There was a lamp, a telephone, and a phone book sitting on it. Heather grabbed the phone book and started flipping through the pages, seeing family member's names, friends of her parents, and even her own friend's names. Heather started getting overcome with emotions until she reached a number that has no label on it. Confused and desperate for answers, Heather quickly muted the television and grabbed her phone, pressing the buttons on her phone like lightning. After a few moments, the phone picked up and a soft, gentle male voice answered.

"Hello?" he said

"Hi, I'm sorry to call so late. My name is Heather." she said with a tremble in her voice. However, after a moment, there was a solid 'click' as the phone on the other side was hung up. Confused, Heather hung up the phone. A few weeks ago, Heather would have called back. But now, beaten and broken, Heather just tossed the phone book aside and buried her face into the small pillow on the couch.

* * *

A middle-aged man was tense, his hand on the phone on the wall and staring at it. A middle-aged woman walked up to him and put her hand on his back.

"Is everything okay, honey?" she asked in a gentle, caring voice. The man turned to her and then walked over to the doorway, looking into the living room. He saw Eric and his girlfriend, Kat, snuggled up on the couch with a green and red blanket over them, watching television. The man turned to his wife.

"I think Geddon is on to us."

* * *

"I can explain to you everything."

"You can never stop the glory of Geddon!"

"What is the true nature of Gorgos?"

"We need to find Omega."

Next time: álfa Erythró méros V

"I'll never let someone control me again."


	12. álfa Erythró méros V

Notes: Today, we end Alpha Week with Heather finally meets Sigma and they blow shit up. Good times all around. And anyone who has been listening to the ending theme will get some joy. This Sunday, we'll be back to Eric, Heather, and Mamoru's Amazing Adventures. Hooray!

[Opening: "Amazon" by The Union]

[Closing: "Church Bells" by Carrie Underwood]

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio XII: álfa Erythró méros V**

In the early morning light, Sigma was skulking around the town, looking for the Geddon base located in the town. He managed to narrow it down to a landmark called Conneaut Hill. Sigma sat behind a tree and watched as a man opened a door at the base of the hill and walked down inside, closing the door behind him.

"I found you." he whispered to himself. "But I should get Alpha first."

* * *

Heather awoke with a start as a loud noise shot out of her television. Heather was confused for a moment, cuddling a pillow on her couch and seeing some home video being shown on the television for some news story. Heather stretched and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling, contemplating going to school again. Heather also contemplated going back to sleep and pretending like the world doesn't exist. However, Heather forced herself to get up, decided to go to school to tell Graham that she didn't want to be with him anymore. As she went up the stairs, she could hear her cell phone ringing. Heather bounded up the stairs and grabbed her phone, flipping it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Babe? Are you coming to school? The first period bell is going to ring soon." Graham's voice was coming from the other side of the line. Heather tensed up for a moment, but composed herself quickly.

"I accidently slept in. I'll be there soon." she said calmly. It took everything she had not to tear into him, her anger boiling just hearing his voice. But she resolved to tell him in person.

"Okay." Graham said, disappointment in his voice. "I'll see you soon."

Heather quickly hung up and started getting dressed. As she did, she once again thought about the 'relationship' she had with Graham and came to a startling realization.

"He's never said 'I love you' since we started this." she said aloud. "That fucker. He really was just using me." Heather finished putting on her shoes, emptied out her backpack and tossed the Amazon Driver into it, and stormed out the door. "I'll never let someone control me again." she declared as she headed off to the school.

* * *

Heather managed to get to school after second period. Graham was waiting by the door, but didn't seem to notice Heather yet. Heather took a deep breath, composed herself and started to walk towards the door.

"Alpha?" a voice said behind Heather. Heather wheeled around, taking off her backpack and reaching in to grab the Amazon Driver. However, she stopped when she notice the voice belonged to a young Hispanic man who was also wearing an Amazon Driver. Unlike her belt, which had a lot of silver in the "face" of the belt, his belt's "face" was pitch black.

"Who are you?" Heather asked, her hand still on her Amazon Driver in her bag and her body tense.

"My name is Sigma. I can explain everything to you. You'll just need to come with me." he said, extending his hand. "I'm the only one on your side."

Heather pulled out her Amazon Driver and put it on, her hand resting on the handle. "Yeah. I keep hearing that, but everyone keeps stabbing me in the back." Sigma's serious expression remained unchanged, but he pulled back his hand.

"You've been having a tough time, huh?" Sigma asked, keeping his arms at his side.

"You could say that." Heather responded.

"Has Geddon been attacking you personally?" Sigma asked.

"Yeah. Geddon killed my parents and my friends." Heather said coldly. "Are you here to take me in?"

"No. I want to help you get your revenge." Sigma said.

"Fuck you!" Heather shouted. "I'm so tired of people trying to manipulate me for themselves! Why am I not allowed to do what I want!?" Heather's lip was quivering as he emotions were hitting a breaking point. However, Sigma's eyes remained sharp and cold.

"I'm telling you. I'm trying to fight Geddon too. I want to tear them down for what they did to me." Sigma responded.

Heather's mind was racing. She wasn't sure if she should trust this man or not. Despite all of the hell she has been through, the fact that this man had an Amazon Driver gave Heather a feeling that she could trust him. But after everything, she found herself unable to fully trust him, her mind coming to Graham and thinking this man is just trying to use her for his own gain. Without realizing it, Heather had started looking at the ground, tears streaming down her face and her knees were getting weak.

"Alpha?" Sigma asked, taking a step forward. Heather started to fall to her knees, but Sigma moved swiftly enough to catch her in his arms. Sigma started to slowly move them down to the ground, but didn't let go. Heather just buried her face into his chest and started to sob, feeling weak and defeated. Sigma patted her on the back, trying to comfort her and get her to calm down.

"Until a few days ago, the only thing I've ever known is a cold and desolate lab." Sigma started. "Geddon forced me to fight against our brothers and sisters, killing them in the name of science. Every day I was poked and prodded to try and turn me into the ultimate weapon. The sword of the king, they kept saying. So I escaped, killing the entire base and come to find you and Omega to try and eliminate Geddon for good." Sigma explained. Hearing his story, Heather started to calm down. Like a switch being flicked in her mind that made her realize that she could trust this man. Heather pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Alright." she said, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "I trust you." Sigma nodded and stood up, holding out his hand to help Heather up. As soon as Heather grabbed his hand, Graham came storming out of the school.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Graham roared. "Who the fuck is this guy!?" he screamed, getting into Heather's face and pointing at Sigma. Heather instinctively slapped Graham across the face, the sound of her slap reverberating through the air. A large red mark dressed Graham's face and a trickle of blood fell from his mouth.

"Who he is is none of your damn business." Heather said. "We're going to go fight Geddon." Heather turned and walked pass Sigma, who quickly turned and followed.

"YOU BELONG TO ME! AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO AFTER GEDDON!" Graham screamed. Heather stopped in her tracks and turned.

"You said Geddon attacked your sister. Wouldn't you be happy if I take them out?" Heather asked, her voice stern and her right eye twitching. Graham suddenly was taken aback by Heather's question. Sigma looked and Graham and cocked his head to the side.

"Your sister was attacked? Then why are you alive?" Sigma asked. "If you knew it was Geddon, they would have come and killed you to hide their tracks. So how are you alive?"

Before Graham could answer, Heather had already crossed the courtyard and punch Graham across the jaw, a loud cracking noise ringing out as his jaw collapsed under the power of her fist. "Fuck you, you lying sack of shit." Heather said as Graham fell to his knees. "I never want to see you again." With that, Heather walked away, Sigma in toe as Graham held his jaw, his eyes narrow and full of hate.

* * *

Sigma led Heather to Conneaut Hill, the place he thought the Geddon base was. They went around to the back of the hill where the hidden door was and quickly moved inside. The base was bright and cold, the walls a pristine white like a hospital. Sigma lead Heather through the base, realizing that it had a similar layout to the base he was in. Heather noticed that there were many people in lab coats and saw them fiddling with people strapped to tables.

"Are they going to be turned into Beastmen?" Heather whispered to Sigma.

"Yes. Some are here because they want to be. But most are probably here because they were kidnapped." Sigma explained. "When they are brought in, they are instantly tagged. So even if they were to somehow escape, they will always be hunted down." Heather felt bad for them, wishing that they could do something to save them, but she doubted that they could.

Sigma was leading them around, trying to find the control room. However, the earlier similarities between his base and this one dissipated and they ended up in a room that looked like a testing room. The room was large and brightly lit, the walls pearly white and pristine. "What is this?" Sigma mumbled to himself.

"Welcome, trespassers!" a voice called out, reverberating through the room to make it sound like it was coming from everywhere. Sigma and Heather looked around, their hands gripping the handle on their belts. After a moment, a figure leapt down from the ceiling, landing gracefully on the ground. The figure was a woman with a purple blouse, her form slender and very model-esque. She had short black hair and she looked Hispanic. "Now why would you break INTO a Geddon base?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Obviously to blow it up." Sigma said.

"How brave. But do you think you could take on an entire base with just the two of you?" she asked in a condescending voice.

"I took out Dobsonfly Beastman on my own. I don't think it would be much of a problem to beat up a bunch of scientists and rejected Beastmen." Sigma said, a smirk crossing his face.

"And I took out Jaguar and Turtle Beastman on my own!" Heather said.

"Is that so?" the woman said, raising her hand to her mouth and laughing. "Then I guess I'll have to entertain myself. And prove I'm stronger then Dobsonfly Beastman!" She yelled, transforming into her monster form. Her body was covered in brown feathers, but from her shins down there were talon like feet. Her arms had large wings attached to the underside of her arms. Her head was rounded and feathered with a large yellow beak coming off of her face. Despite being a monster, her body still retained her attractive figure, despite being covered by feathers. "I am Hawk Beastman, and I will kill you both! You can never stop the glory of Geddon!"

 _ **SIGMA**_

 _ **ALPHA**_

 _ **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD!**_

A mixture of purple and red fire were blown away as Heather and Sigma prepared to fight against Hawk Beastman. They charged her, but she leapt into the air to avoid their attacks. The Hawk Beastman dove down and attacked Sigma with her talons, managing to tear up his arm with her attack. She quickly flew out of reach as Sigma held his bleeding arm. Heather watched as the Hawk Beastman circled them and prepared to attack.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked Sigma, not taking her eyes off of the Hawk Beastman.

"It's nothing compared to what Dobsonfly Beastman could dish out." Sigma said, loud enough for Hawk Beastman to hear.

"Fuck you!" Hawk Beastman screeched.

Sigma leaned it towards Heather. "That pissed her off." he said with a slight chuckle. Heather realized he wanted to piss Hawk Beastman off, realizing that it could get her close so they could launch an attack. The Hawk Beastman dove at them and Sigma quickly flicked the handle on his belt, Heather quickly following suit.

 _ **VIOLENT STRIKE**_

 _ **VIOLENT SLASH**_

Heather's arm was engulfed in red fire while Sigma's arm was engulfed in purple fire. Despite Hawk Beastman realizing what was happening, she couldn't stop her momentum as she dove. Heather and Sigma both slashed at her with their flaming arms, sending a shockwave of red and purple fire soaring into the air and itinerating Hawk Beastman while also slicing her into multiple pieces. Her body fell, but turned into ash before she hit the ground.

An alarm began to sound as soon as Hawk Beastman was killed. "We'll have to fight our way to the control room." Sigma said.

Heather nodded and they both ran back through the door they came in from. Sigma took the lead, brutally killing anyone who got in his way. Heather was slightly horrifying by Sigma's brutality, but reminded herself that they were aligned with Geddon, the greatest evil of their time. Sigma quickly traversed through random hallways before reaching a massive door.

"There it is." he said.

"I have a question." Heather asked, trying to catch her breath as they ran. "If we're going to blow this base, how are we going to get out in time?"

"I have a good memory. I remember every step we've taken." Sigma said. "Remember, I'm suppose to be the ultimate weapon. So being able to traverse complex structures and return in good time is a needed skill." he said. Heather nodded, accepting his answer.

As they entered the room, Sigma moved straight to the control panel. Heather moved into the room and the door closed behind her. There was a shuffling behind her and she turned to see a scientist with a gun pointed at her.

"Take him out!" Sigma called out. Heather looked into the man's eyes, which were full of fear, his body trembling and the gun unable to remain stable. Heather felt bad for him and was thinking of letting him go.

And then he shot her.

The wound was shallow, as if the bullet just dinged her. She didn't realize how powerful her body was now and she scratched the dent in her body. The man freaked out and fell to the ground.

"Heather." Sigma said calmly. She turned to Sigma and could see the stern look from his face, despite them both being in their monster forms.

"You're right." Heather said, turning back to the scientist. The scientist screamed and turned the gun onto himself, pulling the trigger and the door being painted red. Despite Heather's intention to kill him, she felt sorry for him, realizing that he was only human, not a monster.

"Geddon isn't only comprised of monsters." Sigma said coldly.

"No. Geddon is exclusively comprised of monsters." Heather responded. "It's just some monsters wear human skin." Sigma nodded and went back to fiddling with the computer. After a few moments, Sigma was able to bring up various files from the system.

"We need to find Omega." Sigma said, searching through the files. Heather quickly pointed to a file that was labeled "Ω". When the file was opened, an image of a young man with blonde hair and glasses popped up along with charts listing off his physical attributes, personality, and a name, "Eric".

"So this is Omega?" Heather said. "He is kinda cute."

"It says he's in Amazon, Ohio. That isn't too far from here, is it?" Sigma asked.

"It's a few hours by car." Heather responded. "It's a bit difficult to get to, being in the mountains, but we could be there before night fall, I bet." Sigma grunted and then clicked out of the file and started scrolling though other files. "What are you looking for?" Heather asked.

"Geddon's final objective." Sigma said. "I don't buy that it's world domination. Look at the resources at their disposal. If they wanted to rule the world, I'm sure they could have done so already."

"Now that you mention it, Turtle Beastman said they've been around since the 70's. How could they not have ruled the world by now?" Heather said inquisitively.

Sigma eventually came across a file labeled "Operations" and clicked on it. The file instantly opened, showing pictures of an Incan temple and a monster, as well as documents and what appeared to be some sort of stone tablet.

"Gorgos." Sigma said. "It appears that they are trying to revive this creature named Gorgos, the King of the Sun."

"King of the Sun?" Heather asked.

"Look." Sigma pointed to a place on the screen. "Gorgos is the physical manifestation of the Incan sun deity, Inti. Apparently he rules Geddon through his ideology."

"What's that?" Heather asked, pointing to another part of the screen. Sigma clicked on an image of a stone tablet that featured the monster Gorgos, along with a bird-like man.

"When the moon sets on a field of blood, the sun shall rise from the field of blood." Sigma read. "What does that mean?" Sigma rubbed his chin, racking the words through his brain.

"I noticed that the Beastman seem to like killing. Maybe the 'field of blood' means that they need to kill a lot before Gorgos can rise?" Heather said.

"That is certainly a possibility." Sigma replied. "So they want to summon the Incan sun deity, Inti, to rule the world?" Despite everything that had happened, the alarms were still blaring and it was starting to get to Heather.

"These alarms are so damn annoying!" she yelled.

"We got what we needed. We should be leaving anyways." Sigma said, quitting out of the files and starting up the self-destruct sequence. "Once I activate this, we need to run as fast as we can out of the complex. Just follow me, okay?" Sigma said. Heather nodded and opened the door to the room so they could save time. However, she noticed something in the corner of the room.

"Sigma, hold up." she said, walking over to the object. It was like a briefcase just sitting in the corner of the room. When she opened it, she was shocked to find yet another Amazon Driver, this one with a silver 'face' and the eyes looking mean instead of sad like hers and Sigma's.

"I wonder if that is for Omega." Sigma thought.

"I'm going to take it. If Omega...Eric, ends up wanting to fight, he'll need it." Heather said. Sigma nodded and returned to the control panel.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Heather nodded.

Sigma pressed the button and bolted out of the room at a blinding speed. Heather was able to realize just in time and bolted out with him, but he was much faster. As they left, there were scientists attempting to leave, but Sigma smashed them up against the wall, leaving a bloody print where they connected. Within a matter of minutes they were able to escape the complex and got a fair distance away from Conneaut Hill before it exploded into flames, destroying the field at the foot of the hill as well. Heather didn't much care, though. She had answers now. And a purpose. Find Omega and get him to fight Geddon with her and Sigma.

* * *

Sigma had wondered off, telling Heather to pack up her belongings for the trip to Amazon, OH. Heather returned to her house and raced upstairs, throwing clothes into her book bag. She also packed up a duffle bag with clothing and put the briefcase with the Amazon Driver in it at the bottom. She went into the bathroom and packed a toothbrush and toothpaste, realizing they'd probably be staying in a hotel while in Amazon, OH, unless Eric has a nice house and is accepting of them.

"He was really cute." she thought to herself. She remembered that Turtle Beastman said they would be attracted to each other and wouldn't be able to help it. However, her mind quickly was reminded that Eric also had a girlfriend. "I probably shouldn't get hopeful." she said to herself.

As she finished packing up and heading down stairs Heather noticed Graham at the front door. "What do you want?" Heather asked. Graham's jaw seemed to have been pushed back into place.

"Where are you going?" Graham asked, walking into the house despite not being invited in.

"None of your business. And I don't want to even hear from you ever again." Heather said.

"Bullshit!" Graham exclaimed. "I've been the best friend I could be and the best boyfriend I could be and you're repaying me by just up and leaving!?" Graham unexpectedly slapped Heather across the face. "You fucking cunt!" Before Heather could respond, Graham had pushed her, knocking her against the wall and thrown her to the floor, face down. "You're mine, Heather!" he said, pinning her down and beginning to undo his belt buckle. "Let me remind you of that."

Graham's voice had turned incredibly sinister and Heather could hear his pants falling down. She suddenly felt his hand attempting to pull down her pants. At that moment, Heather felt a surge of rage, roared at the top of her lungs, and flung Graham off of her. Graham was knocked against a chair and Heather quickly spun around and leapt onto him.

"You're a fucking monster, you goddamn cock sucker!" she screamed as she grabbed his extremities, tearing them off in a single motion. Graham screamed in agony, but Heather used his open mouth to her advantage, stuffing his extremities as far down into his mouth as she could. Then, she forced his mouth closed using her right hand and pinched his nose closed with her left. Graham's eyes were filled with horror as he suffocated, his face turning various shades of color as Heather looked backed with her rage filled eyes. After a few moments, Graham's thrashing about became less and less before he lay silent on the floor. Despite this, Heather held her position for another five minutes, making absolutely sure that no one would ever have to go through the torment he put her through again.

Heather sat up, sighed, and then began to laugh. Her laugh was partially one of relief while also partially of fear. Killing members of Geddon was one thing. But she just killed a person. _No, I killed a monster_ , she quickly thought. She stood up and left him on the floor, going into the kitchen and washing her hands. She then took off her shirt and casually tossed it onto Graham's corpse as she passed it to go upstairs and get a clean shirt. When she got back down, Sigma was already outside.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Just ridding myself of any ties to this place." she said. Sigma was wearing new clothes. Now, he was wearing silver pants and a silver jacket, with a purple shirt under the jacket. He was still wearing black boots, though. To finish his look, he had sunglasses resting on his head.

She turned to see that Sigma had a motorcycle with him. "How are we going to fit my stuff on this?" she asked.

"We're not. You are." Sigma replied.

"What? Aren't you coming with me?" Heather asked.

"I wan to do more investigations in the area. Why were we born? Where else is Geddon's influence? What is the true nature of Gorgos?" Sigma replied, looking out at the cornfields and the setting sun.

"Alright." Heather said, grabbing the motorcycle helmet. "I'm sure this isn't any different from riding a bicycle." Heather chuckled.

"By the way. I got a cell phone." Sigma said, pulling out a small flip phone from his pocket. "So we can stay in touch." Heather smiled and took his phone, adding her number into it. She then called her number with his phone, letting her add his number into her phone. Once Heather was finished, she handed back Sigma's phone.

"Take care of yourself." Sigma said, smiling at Heather as he took back his phone.

"You too." Heather said, smiling back.

After getting her stuff situated on the motorcycle, Heather raced down the road, heading south towards Amazon, OH.

* * *

"No matter what, we'll always be friends."

"The chief is reeling us in with all the Geddon activity."

"Apparently people are just falling into comas."

"So there is a cover up."

Next time: Óneira tis lýpis

"Is that you...Kat?"


	13. Óneira tis lýpis

Notes: Wow, what a week! We finished Heather's back-story and now the main story can move forward. So, here we go. Today, Eric, Heather, and Mamoru find some 'shrooms.

After today, we'll return to your regularly scheduled Sunday chapters. Possibility of getting extra chapters during the week since this needs to be finished before November. So, here we go!

[Opening: "Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi]

[Ending: "Beautiful World (Plantib Acoustica Mix)" by Utada Hikaru]

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio XIII:** **Óneira tis lýpis**

Heather shifted in her seat as she finished her story. Eric and Mamoru had sat up during the story, but didn't move off the bed. Mamoru was tearing up and wiping his eyes. Eric's face was stern and his eye twitched at one point. Heather wasn't sure what he was thinking and gripped her pant legs. After a moment, Eric got off his bed, and yanked Heather out of the chair, pulling her close, and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." Eric said, tilting his head slightly to rest against Heather's. Suddenly, Mamoru leapt up and hugged them both.

"Heather-san! That was so sad! We'll make sure you never have to deal with that again! Right, Eric-san!?" Mamoru said through his crying.

"Right. We'll make sure you never experience something like that again." Eric said. Heather felt her emotions spring forth and started crying, putting one arm around Eric and another arm around Mamoru.

"Thank You." she said through her tears. Eric nodded.

"No matter what, we'll always be friends." Eric said.

"Yeah!" Mamoru added. Heather quickly kissed Eric on the cheek and Mamoru's forehead.

"Thank You, you two." Heather said, burying her face in Eric's chest.

After a few minutes, they all pulled back, Heather and Mamoru wiping their tears. Eric lay down on his bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Heather jumped into the bed and curled up next to him. Mamoru jumped in on the opposite side and curled up next to Eric as well. Eric smiled and put his arms around his friends as they all rested, enjoying each other's company. Without realizing it, the gang all fell asleep.

* * *

Mauricio and Gavin were sitting across from their Chief, who was looking at some documents before him. After a moment, the Chief sighed and looked at Mauricio and Gavin.

"So. What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Something called Cordyceps Beastman. It was able to control people's minds." Mauricio responded.

"People's bodies are burnt. Anyone who was controlled by that thing is permanently scarred. Some of them are in shock from the damage." the Chief said.

"We've run into several Beastmen through out the city over the past several weeks. We've been investigating it." Mauricio said.

"How are you able to stop them? Was one responsible for the attack on the hospital?" the Chief said, narrowing his gaze at Mauricio.

"Yes. That one was a gorilla. As for how we stop them, there are several Beastmen who are rebelling against the organization that created them and protecting the town." Mauricio responded.

"You're going to give up your "friendly Beastmen", Mauricio. Or I'll have your job." the Chief said. Mauricio was taken aback.

"Sir, I've been working with them for the past week. They're good kids."

"Monsters are monsters." the Chief responded. "Isn't that right, Gavin?" the Chief turned to Gavin.

"Uhh...I agree with Mauricio, sir." Gavin responded, hesitantly.

"What was that?" the Chief asked, giving Gavin the stink eye.

"I mean...they are the only ones who can beat the Beastmen. Wouldn't remove them be the same as disarming the force?" Gavin responded. The Chief raised an eyebrow.

"That's right." Mauricio followed up. "They saved the children's ward when the Gorilla Beastman endangered it. They defeated Cordyceps Beastman and, even though, those people are scarred, they are alive. And there are more that they defeated."

"Hell, ask those who went with us to find Mayor Poll's killer!" Gavin added. "It turned out to be a spider monster and one of them killed it. If she didn't show up, we'd all be dead." Gavin said.

"She?" the Chief repeated. Gavin realized he screwed up and Mauricio sighed.

"The point is that our lives have been saved multiple times thanks to them. The town has been saved multiple times thanks to them." Gavin said. The Chief sat back and crossed his arms, looking back and forth between Gavin and Mauricio.

"You two have been doing a lot of digging recently and not coming into work. You'll be picking up work here at the station and the only free time you'll be getting is to sleep. Do you understand me?" the Chief said. Mauricio and Gavin sighed.

"Yes, sir." they said in unison.

* * *

Eric's phone rang on his side table, waking him up. Eric forgot that Mamoru and Heather were in his bed and he accidently elbowed Mamoru in the face and used Heather's head to prop himself up to reach his phone. Mamoru groaned in pain and Heather punched Eric in the gut, cursing as he tried to roll of the bed. Eric quickly flipped open his phone once he was off the bed.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Eric? It's Mauricio." the voice said on the other line. Mamoru and Heather started to groan louder and Eric moved to the door, closing the door behind him. However, before he closed the door completely, he flipped on the light, laughing to himself. As he closed the door Mamoru and Heather yelled from behind the door. "Is everything okay?" Mauricio said.

"Yeah. We were sleeping and I turned on the lights as I went into the hallway." Eric said, chuckling.

Mauricio sighed. "How good it is to be young." he said. Eric sat down on the top step of the stairs and yawned.

"What's up?" Eric said sleepily.

"The Chief is reeling us in with all the Geddon activity." Mauricio said. "So we won't be able to help for the next few days."

"That sucks." Eric said.

"Yeah. The Chief wanted us to turn you in, but we didn't. He was pretty forceful, too." Mauricio said.

"Thanks." Eric said. Eric could hear Mamoru and Heather shifted around in his room.

"I don't have long, so I'll make this quick." Mauricio's voice got low. "I'm pretty sure the Chief is working for Geddon. He was very quick to pull us off the Beastmen cases and the force he used to get your identities was pretty harsh."

"So there is a cover up." Eric said somberly.

"Yeah. If they got your identities, I wouldn't be surprised if Geddon would show up on your front door." Mauricio said.

"So it's basically the five of us versus Geddon." Eric said.

"Hopefully we find some more supporters." Mauricio said.

"Well, we'll keep an eye out. You be careful." Eric said.

"You..." Mauricio was suddenly cut off as a scuffle could be heard on the other end of the line. Eric raised his eyebrow as the sounds of Mauricio fighting someone, who sounded a lot like Gavin.

"Fine! Take it!" Eric heard Mauricio say with a sigh.

"Eric?" Gavin's voice rung through on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Gavin." Eric said.

"Yo! So, word around the office is that people are mysteriously falling into comas around the town for the past few weeks." Gavin said.

"Falling into comas?" Eric responded. His bedroom door opened and Heather and Mamoru sat down next to him, glaring.

"Yeah, apparently. The strange part is that there are no signs of any physical problems. They're all perfectly healthy. And there is no pattern to the vics, its completely random." Gavin said.

"Do you know where those affected are being held?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. Since the hospital has been damaged, they are in the city youth center." Gavin said. "It should be open to the public. If not, you could just pretend to be members of the family."

"But we don't know who anyone is." Eric said.

"Oh yeah." Gavin responded. "Uhh, give me some time and I'll text you some names in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks." Eric said.

"Alright. Good night, Eric. Stay safe." Gavin said.

"You, too." Eric said before hanging up.

"What's up, jerk?" Mamoru said, hitting Eric's shoulder.

"Mauricio and Gavin is being tied up by their job. And people are falling into comas for no reason." Eric explained.

"So, we think its a Beastman?" Heather said, resting her chin on Eric's shoulder.

"That's the best explanation." Eric responded. "Apparently they are all in perfect health, so that makes it super weird, right?"

"Yep!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Alright. We'll go hunting tomorrow!" Heather exclaimed.

* * *

The city youth center was full of people in cots. Eric, Heather, and Mamoru started to walk around and examining various people, trying to look inconspicuous as they investigate. Gavin had given them some names and they were glad to see names hanging off the edge of the people's beds. Despite looking them over up and down, they couldn't find anything unusual. Heather examined someone else as Eric and Mamoru approached a worker.

"Excuse me." Eric asked. The female worker was in a white coat with green scrubs under her coat. She turned to him and eyed him coldly.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Uhh, I was just wondering if you knew what might be causing this." Eric said, motioning to the people in the cots.

"Why do you want to know?" she quickly snapped.

"We're doing a story for the school newspaper." Mamoru quickly responded. The worker narrowed her gaze at them before scoffing.

"We're not sure what is causing this. However, they were all found in their homes." she said.

"Thank you for your time." Eric said, walking over to Heather. Mamoru bowed quickly and followed Eric.

"Did you figure anything out?" Heather asked.

"Apparently they were in their homes, but otherwise, nothing." Eric said.

"Is there a way to find where they live? We could ask around." Mamoru suggested. Eric turned and looked at all of the people's nametags and found a few names he recognized.

"I know a few of these people. Maybe if we can find a connection with them, I bet we could assume it would be a connection for everyone else." Eric responded.

"Alright. Let's do it!" Heather said, excitedly.

"Yeah." Eric said hesitantly. "I actually want to go somewhere really quick. I'll give you guys the addresses and I'll catch up." Mamoru and Heather looked at each other awkwardly.

"Is everything okay, Eric?" Heather asked.

"I just need a minute to get my head straight." Eric said, heading out before Mamoru and Heather could respond.

* * *

Eric found himself in front of a St. Mary's catholic church. He went inside and sat in one of the pews inside. The church was rather large with marble floors and white gothic columns framing the church. There was a gorgeous stain glass window in the back that glowed as the sun poured through. Eric sat down in one of the wooden pews and closed his eyes. Being in the church calmed him down, something he was missing in the hellish events he has endured. The fact that people he knew were getting affected by Geddon was bringing him to a boiling point and reminded him of Kat.

"Eric?" a calm and warm voice called out. Eric opened his eyes to see a man walking towards him. He had a smaller frame and was balding, but the sides of his head was framed by his black hair. He smiled gently as Eric shifted down the pew so he could sit down.

"Father Mike." Eric said.

"I haven't seen you since your parents died. Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"Things have been rough." Eric responded, sighing and trying to hold back his emotions.

"Well, do you want to let it out?" Father Mike asked.

"I don't know if you'd believe me." Eric said, tears starting to roll down his face. "Yeah, my parents died, but I found a tape that managed to alleviate my sadness. But Kat..."

"Your girlfriend." Father Mike confirmed.

"I just can't deal with it." Eric cried. Father Mike started to rub Eric's back, trying to calm him down. "I have friends who are trying to help, but I just can't get over my sadness. My guilt."

"Why would you have guilt?" Father Mike asked.

"I...I..." Eric was hesitant, trying to think how to phrase it without outright saying he killed her while transformed into a monster. Eric took a deep breath and put his glasses on the pew next to him. "I couldn't get to her in time." he finally choked out. "I couldn't save her."

Father Mike took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "You need to forgive yourself." he responded. "I think she knows you did everything you could. So now you need to forgive yourself."

"But how!?" Eric exclaimed, burying his face in his hands.

"It'll take time. But I know the Lord will delivery you from these feelings." Father Mike responded. "Would you like to pray?" Eric nodded weakly and Father Mike repositioned himself to face Eric, putting his hands together.

"Oh Lord. Please bring peace upon Eric's soul. Your child is reeling in his pain. I don't pretend to know your plan for him, but please heal Eric and allow him to forgive himself for his perceived transgressions." Father Mike put his right hand on Eric's left shoulder. "Amen."

Eric felt twisted up inside. While he felt a little better because of Father Mike's intentions, he felt awful for lying and he felt like the meaning was shallow because of it. "Thank you, Father." Eric responded, nonetheless. Father Mike smiled and nodded, pulling out a handkerchief and offering it to Eric to dry his eyes. Eric dried his eyes and put his glasses back on.

"I'm always here to listen if you need to decompress." Father Mike said, standing up and standing at the end of the pew.

"Thank you, Father." Eric replied, getting out of the pew and smiling. Eric headed out the door, waving to Father Mike, and then turning back to look at his phone. Almost an hour had passed since Eric split from Heather and Mamoru. He shot them a text about which families they had been to. When they replied, it turned out there were two more families. Eric texted that he'd hit the last house to save them time and to meet up back at his house.

* * *

Eric got back to his house after Heather and Mamoru, who were sitting on his front lawn. "Sorry, guys." Eric said, turning off his motorcycle next to Heather's and taking off his helmet.

"Are you okay, Eric-san?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah. Your eyes are puffy." Heather said, standing up and patting Eric on the back.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. What did you guys find out?" Eric asked.

"Well, the only thing we could figure out is that all of them were found near flowers." Mamoru said.

"Yeah, the family I asked said the same thing." Eric said.

"Is there a flower shop in town?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, Willow's Flowers on the north side of town. And they're still open." Eric said.

"Let's ride." Heather said, grabbing her helmet and tossing another helmet at Mamoru. Mamoru smiled as Eric and Heather got on their bikes.

"What's up?" Heather asked.

"You two just remind me of a show back in Japan. Superheroes who ride motorcycles." Mamoru said, his smile going from ear to ear.

"What's it called?" Eric asked.

"Kamen Rider." Mamoru said with excitement.

"What does "Kamen" mean?" Heather asked.

"Masked." Mamoru responded.

"Hey. I joked to Mauricio the other day to call me 'Masked Rider'." Eric mused.

"Then its settled!" Heather exclaimed. "We'll call ourselves 'Masked Rider Amazons'!"

"But there are two of you." Mamoru said.

"Well, I'm Omega and she is Alpha. So, Masked Rider Amazon Omega and Masked Rider Amazon Alpha." Eric said.

"That's a mouthful." Heather said, grinning.

"How about Masked Rider Omega and Masked Rider Alpha?" Mamoru suggested.

"Sounds good." Eric laughed, his face slightly red. "Even though its kinda stupid."

* * *

The gang reached Willow's and walked inside. The store was full of flowers on display with a young woman standing behind the counter. She had short brown hair and was wearing a blue sweater underneath her yellow apron.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "Welcome to my store! How may I help you?"

"We're investigating the series of people falling into comas." Mamoru said, quickly moving up to the counter.

"Oh? Why would you be here, then?" she asked.

"Everyone who fell into a coma was next to fresh flowers. Maybe someone is tampering with your flowers?" Heather said, eyeing the girl. She didn't seem to be losing any composure, only looking worried once Mamoru said people were falling into comas.

"Hmmm. Do you have some names?" she asked. Eric handed her the list of names he wrote down. She studied the names quickly and then looked up at the gang. "Yeah, I recognize some of these names." she said.

"Do you have any other workers who may have messed with your flowers?" Mamoru asked.

"I have a few employees, but they're not here right now." she said.

"Can we look at the flowers you're growing?" Heather asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." she said. Heather and Eric shot each other looks, both noticing that her demeanor had changed.

The green house where the flowers were grown was extremely humid and there was water sprinkling from the ceiling. There were rows of tables with flowers, with walkways going up and down so they could move around. Eric, Heather, and Mamoru entered while the owner held open the door. As they looked around, Mamoru wheeled around and noticed that the owner was stilling standing in the doorway.

"Have you seen any monsters around lately?" Mamoru asked. Eric and Heather froze, a chill running down their spines as Mamoru's question made them feel like they've been exposed. They quickly turned around as a wicked smile crossed the owner's face.

"Only you." she said menacingly. She bursted into smoke as she transformed into a mushroom monster. Her body was slender and feminine, with her legs looking like roots bound together. On her head was a large mushroom cap that took the appearance of a wide brimmed hat. She laughed menacingly as Eric and Heather put on their belts and twisted their handles.

"Amazon!" they cried out in unison.

 _ **OMEGA**_

 _ **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION**_

 _ **ALPHA**_

 _ **WILD WILD! WI-WI-WI-WILD!**_

Mamoru transformed into his Mole Beastman form and prepared for battle. The Mushroom Beastman charged at them, going after Mamoru first since he was the closest. Mamoru swiped at her, but she quickly jumped back and then rushed in before he could attack again. Once she was close, she punched Mamoru in his star shaped nose, pain surging through Mamoru and causing him to stagger back. Heather caught Mamoru and tried to help him up. Eric leapt over the table in the middle of the room and got behind the Mushroom Beastman, impaling her shoulder with a forceful strike. The Mushroom Beastman reeled in pain and spun around to face Eric, tearing off her own arm in the process. Eric was momentarily taken aback by her willingness to hurt herself and she head butted Eric. Eric staggered back and shook his head, trying to regain his senses, but quickly noticed that his vision was getting blurred.

"Hey guys!" Eric called out. However, he noticed that his voice was slow and muffled. Eric quickly turned, but his vision felt like it had to catch up to him turning his head. Eric quickly stumbled out of the greenhouse but he couldn't regain his senses. "What the fuck..." he mumbled to himself. Eric lost his footing and fell over. Once he fell, his vision sped up and Eric felt like he was choking. Eric could hear muffled voices behind him but he started to crawl away, unsure of what to do. He knew that his friends would be in danger but he couldn't help them like this.

Suddenly, he heard a loud, distorted noise, and what sounded like a clock ticking, as time appeared to suddenly stand still. Eric suddenly could move at normal speed and his vision wasn't screwed up anymore. However, he noticed that time did, indeed, appear to be standing still. He looked into the green house to see if his friends were okay, but it was empty. There were even the flowers or tables. It was just an empty green house. Eric rushed in to see get a closer look, but couldn't find anything.

"You're here." a voice said. Eric turned around to see someone standing in the doorway. She had long, brunette hair and crystal blue eyes that seemed to shimmer behind her glasses.

"Is that you...Kat?" Eric choked out.

"Who else would I be?" she said, giving Eric a halfhearted smile. "I see you went from scare green monster to sleek green monster." she said, looking him up and down.

"Kat...How can you be here? Aren't you..." Eric's voice trailed off.

"Dead? Yeah. You made sure of that one." Kat said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Eric said weakly, slowly walking towards Kat, reaching out towards her. However, Kat took a step back.

"You're sorry?" she said, her eye twitching. "That's it? You went on and on and on and fucking on about how much you loved me and then you tear my head off and all you got is an 'I'm sorry'? Gee, how about a little feeling behind it!" she exclaimed. Eric stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and tears running down his face. Not that she could see his face because of his helmet.

"I didn't mean to. I had no idea what was going on." Eric choked out. Eric felt numb, unable to process Kat's rage and anger. Sure, he killed her. But she had to know, right? That he didn't mean it?

"Yeah. But it happened. And what have you done, since? You killed Ben. You got some new friends. You've been gallivanting around fighting monsters like some sort of 'hero'. And now you're making eyes at that new hussy." Kat sneered. "It's like you don't even care."

"I do care!" Eric yelled. "The guilt is eating me up inside! I don't know what to do!"

"How about you just kill yourself." Kat said in a cold monotone. Eric's legs stopped functioning and he fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yeah. Kill yourself. You're supposed to usher in some sort of Dark Age with Geddon, right? So wouldn't you save the world if you just offed yourself?" Kat asked, taking her thumb and drawing a line across her throat.

"Kat..." Eric choked out. He slumped his posture, his hands resting on the ground as his head slowly lowered. As he looked down, he noticed that his hands were covered in blood; Kat's blood.

"Your parents may not care. Oh no, you're some sort of savior to them. Their deaths are paving the road for you to be a hero. But not mine. My death did nothing. I tried my fucking hardest to stop you. You didn't even go after me first. You dove at your parents. I called out and I screamed and I yelled until I could yell anymore. And when you were done with them, you turned to me and it seemed like I got through to you. Late, but I got through. I went to cup your face in my hands and then,"

"Stop." Eric said weakly.

"You grabbed my head,"

"Stop!" Eric said, a little more forcefully.

"You tore off my head."

"Stop it!" Eric raised his voice.

"You drank the blood spilling out of my neck hole."

" **STOP IT!** " Eric screamed. Eric started to punch the ground viciously. Kat was still going, but Eric was trying to drown out her words by punching the ground. He didn't even notice that she had started to pace around in a circle around him.

"Can't even face your own deeds?" Kat's voice called through Eric's actions. He looked up and screamed as Kat's face was now inches away from his, bloodied and torn up, her eyes wide. Eric quickly backed up, screaming like a maniac as Kat slowly straighten her posture and stared down at him. Without thinking, Eric began to smash his fist against his head. Over and over and over again, hitting himself in the head as hard as he could with his right hand. With his left hand, he used his claw to scratch as his face, instantly drawing blood and tearing away at his flesh, despite the helmet he wore. All the while, still screaming as the specter of Kat loomed over him. The sky was getting darker, forcing the light to fade away, making Eric and Kat alone in an empty void. Eric screamed again and smashed the left side of his head against the floor, his screaming turning into deep sobbing. Despite Eric's lack of energy, he continued to weakly hit the right side of his head with his open right hand, even though he could barely feel the hits.

"No matter what you do, nothing will ever make up for what you've done." Kat said, her voice now like a demonic growl, echoing in the space. Eric didn't move at all, sobbing on the floor and unwilling to look at Kat. Eric had no sense of time, feeling like he was spending hours in the space. Despite not looking at her, he could feel that Kat was still in the room.

"I'm so sorry." Eric said through his sobbing. "I'm so, so sorry."

There was no response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry.

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

After a moment devoid of noise, Eric could hear footsteps, echoing across the floor. Eric forced his body to move, propping himself up on one arm and looking to see the bloodied specter of Kat walking away from him.

" **KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!** " Eric screamed at the top of his lungs, reaching out to her with his right hand. But her body transformed into a flock of white doves and flew off into the darkness, leaving Eric alone in the cold, dark space. Eric fell onto his back and stared into the voice. He couldn't scream. He couldn't cry. He couldn't feel anything. He just let his consciousness slip into the void.

* * *

 _ **VIOLENT SLASH**_

Heather's arm became engulfed in red fire as she charged the Mushroom Beastman, who was distracted by Mamoru slashing her stomach open. Mamoru jumped back as Heather impaled the Mushroom Beastman with her flaming claw and then sliced upwards, tearing the Mushroom Beastman in half, dissolving into goo once her body hit the floor. Neither Heather or Mamoru waited to check on this, however, as they both raced outside to see Eric slumped on the ground.

"Eric-san!" Mamoru exclaimed as he lifted Eric up and rolled him over. To both Mamoru and Heather's horror, the left side of Eric's helmet had been scratched away and they could clearly see Eric's closed eye, bloodied scratch marks running up and down his exposed face.

"Oh no." Heather whispered to herself, putting her hands up to her mouth. Mamoru tore Eric's belt off, letting him return to his human form.

"ERIC-SAN!" Mamoru screamed, shaking Eric. "ERIC-SAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

"Eric's not okay."

"It appears Omega is out of the picture."

"How can we snap him out of it?"

"Have you ever heard of the Garanda Empire?"

Next time: Enochí

"I don't ever deserve to be happy again."


	14. Enochí

Notes: Annnnnnnnnnd we're back. Issues might have been resolved? Not sure. But writing Masked Rider Ghost and the overwhelming support BladeofHope1991 has given me as helped me work though the chapter. I don't know if AmazonZ is going to have a regular release schedule or not, but we should pick up speed. Especially since the next chapter is one I've been looking forward to writing since I came up with the idea months ago.

This week we deal with a massive amount of guilt and depression. And backstory.

Opening: "Armour Zone" by Taro Kobayashi]

[Closing: "Beautiful World (Plantib Acoustica Mix)" by Utada Hikaru]

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio XIV:** **Enochí**

Heather sat by Eric's bedside as he slept. His wounds had healed, but there was now a scar down the left side of his face. His glasses were destroyed as well. Mamoru was outside, talking to Mauricio to see if he could help. Heather's hands were clasped in her lap and she was biting her lower lip. _Please be okay._ she thought. She could hear Mamoru hanging up the phone and he came into Eric's bedroom.

"Mauricio-sama said that he can't help. He's too busy with work." Mamoru said, sounding defeated. "Gavin-sama can't help either."

Heather wiped her face with her hands and walked towards the door. "I'm going to call Sigma. Watch Eric." Heather said forcefully, pulling out her phone. She didn't even look at Mamoru as she left, not seeing Mamoru's nod of acknowledgement. Heather scrolled through her phone till she reached Sigma's number and called it. She walked down the staircase and into the kitchen, leaning up against the wall and crossing her arms. After a few moments, Sigma's voice chimed on the other line.

"What is it, Alp?" he said in a stoic monotone.

"Eric is not okay. He got hit by a Beastman attack. It was a Mushroom Beastman and I guess it caused him to see something. But he's really fucked up." she said, holding back a breakdown. "He hurt himself badly and we're not sure if he'll recover."

"I can't do anything about that." Sigma responded coldly.

"Why not? You knocked me out of my depression." Heather snapped.

"I did that by proving to you that you had an ally. This is different. I'm not sure what he saw and I don't know if I could help here." Sigma responded, not losing his composure in any capacity. Heather found this irritating.

"He is your KING!" Heather shouted. "You will help him! That's what you were made for, right!?" she bellowed.

"I thought we were fighting against preordained destiny." Sigma responded, sounding shocked and hurt. Heather realized what she had done. She has basically told him to give into Geddon's plan. At this point, Heather could hold back her tears and fell to the floor, crying. After a few minutes, Heather started to calm down. She looked at her phone to see that Sigma was still on the line.

"I'm sorry, Siggy." she said. "I just don't know what to do."

"I understand." he said calmly. "I would ask him what he saw and try to go from there."

"Alright." Heather said, wiping her face. "I'll try that."

"Hey, Alp. I'm a bit busy right now. So I'll let you go. Text me what happens, okay?" Sigma said, clearly concerned.

"Okay. I will." she said weakly.

"Bye." Sigma said, hanging up the phone on his end. Heather sighed and let her head fall back to rest against the wall, sitting in the dark by herself.

* * *

Dobsonfly Beastman sat across from Mayor Poll in her darkly lit office. He was looking very smug and popped a mint into his mouth from her bowl of mints on her desk.

"It appears Omega is out of the picture." he said. "Mushroom Beastman messed him up pretty badly. I'm not sure what he saw, but it was enough for him to start violently bashing in his own head." Dobsonfly Beastman smirked and leaned back in the chair, letting his arms flop on the arm rests.

"Excellent. The Amazon Project has clearly failed miserably, so eliminating the Amazons is probably the best thing for Geddon." Mayor Poll responded, not looking up from the documents she was signing.

"Once Gorgos is revived, we don't really need them anyways, right? The Amazons were basically a contingency for leadership." Dobsonfly Beastman said.

"Are you familar with what happened in the Amazon Rainforest in 1974, Dobsonfly Beastman?" Mayor Poll asked.

"Not especially." he responded.

"That was where Gorgos was first summoned. However, he was defeated by a creature who was from the Amazon. The Amazon Project was Geddon's attempt to recreate that creature." she said, looking up at Dobsonfly Beastman.

"I see. If something was strong enough to kill Gorgos, having that as a weapon would be beneficial. But then why tell them that they are special?" Dobsonfly Beastman asked.

"To control them. The promise of power can persuade many." Mayor Poll said.

"But if they can beat Gorgos, wouldn't they just rebel?" Dobsonfly Beastman asked.

"When Gorgos was originally summoned, he was not at his full power. We know that, while the creature killed Gorgos, Gorgos also fatally wounded the creature. So if he was brought forth at full power, he would be strong enough to defeat the creatures." she said.

"This all just sounds like a liability and a waste of time." Dobsonfly Beastman said, biting down on his mint.

"Perhaps you just have too small of a mind." she responded. Dobsonfly Beastman smirked.

"What about The Moon? Quilla, wasn't it? Wasn't he revived when Gorgos died?" Dobsonfly Beastman asked.

"We struck a deal with some rather upset Amazonians to keep him under control. His vessel slighted them in the past, so they were quite easy to persuade to prevent his revival." Mayor Poll said.

"Ah. Good stuff." Dobsonfly Beastman finished crunching on his mint and swallowing the pieces. "So now that just leaves Alpha, Sigma, and the traitorous Mole Beastman."

"I assume you want to handle it?" Mayor Poll asked.

"Now, whatever gave you that idea?" he responded, flashing a sinister grin.

* * *

Eric was sitting on the couch, Kat snuggled up against him with a blanket over her. They were watching the television, watching a show Kat wanted to watch called Face Off. Eric didn't enjoy it very much, but its what she wanted to watch, and as long as she was happy, he'd watch it. That was more or less Eric's philosophy while dating Kat; as long as she was happy, he'd do anything for her. Eric gently kissed Kat's head and wrapped his arm around her waist. Kat responded by adjusting herself, snuggling under his arm and resting her head on his chest. Eric was happy.

And then there was a loud sound like shattering glass. Eric and Kat looked over towards the sound and Eric quickly got up to check it out. He left the living room and walked around the staircase and into the dining room. Despite the loud noise, Eric didn't see anything out of order and couldn't even find any broken glass.

"Eric!" Kat screamed. Eric rushed back into the living room to see Kat being held off the ground by Masked Rider Amazon Omega. It held her by the back of her neck, and she hung limp, staring into Eric's eyes. "What have you done?" she said softly. Omega's mouth opened, revealing it's sharp, shark-like teeth, and it suddenly bit down on Kat, where her neck and shoulder meet, and an unrealistic amount of blood began to gush out of her wound.

Eric screamed, but suddenly found himself in his bed. After a few moments, he realized he was only dreaming. However, he started to break down, throwing himself backwards in his bed while covering his face with his fists. After a few minutes, Eric started to calm down and lowered his hands, looking around to see that he was alone in the room.

"Maybe being alone is for the best." Eric said, rolling over to face the wall. "Then I can't hurt them." Eric curled up into a ball, letting his mind go blank. This was the only way he was able to obtain any sort of peace and not feel tormented by the specter of his guilt.

Unable to fall asleep, Eric rolled over and something caught his eye. A glint of light sparkled on his desk from the light seeping in from under his door. Eric got out of bed to investigate and found a pair of scissors. Eric returned to his bed and examined the scissors. They had black, plastic handles and the blades were about five inches long. Eric opened and closed them a few times and then ran his thumb down the blade of the scissors, cutting his thumb in the process. While not particularly painful or deep, it was enough to draw blood. Eric simply stared at his thumb, the blood slowly trickling down.

"I wasn't even trying to cut myself." Eric said softly before putting his thumb in his mouth to suck up the blood. Despite being calm on the exterior, Eric's emotions were racing. He couldn't help but think about Kat and the horrible sin he committed against her. Even remembering his promise to his parents about defeating Geddon, Eric's guilt about Kat overrode his oath. His hands were trembling as he held the scissors, his eyes focused like a laser on the blade. His tongue brushed the wound on his thumb, only to find that it was already healed.

As if possessed by The Devil himself, Eric grabbed the scissors with his right hand, rolled over his left arm, and started to carve away at his flesh. Each cut was wild and random, clearly giving no care about where major arteries or veins were placed. None of this mattered to Eric. Blood splashed against the wall and drenched his bed as he started to tear away at the muscle, his cuts landing faster then he could regenerate. As he started to go deeper, the whimpers coming from Eric evolved into sobs, tears accompanying the melancholy symphony. After several more swipes, Eric hit the bone, causing him to finally screamed in pain. He dropped the scissors and quickly grabbed his left arm with his right hand, blood seeping through his fingers and dripping off the side of his arm onto his bed. Eric's sobs became loud and heavy as he broke down in despair.

A few moments later, Heather came barreling into Eric's room, flipping on the light switch and gasping in horror at the sight before her. Where Eric sat, the surrounding area had become painted red with a coat of blood, as if she were looking at a scene from some slasher horror movie. The scissors caught her eye and, in a single motion, she rushed over, grabbed the scissors, and threw them behind her; the scissors flying outside of Eric's room and down the flight of stairs.

"Eric! Eric, stop!" Heather screamed, grabbing his arm and applying as much pressure as possible to his arm. Mamoru had stepped out, otherwise she would have been calling for him to come and help.

After a few moments, Heather gained her composer and realized that there was no loss of color in Eric's skin, nor did he seem to have less energy. Heather slowly removed Eric's right hand to discover that the wounds on his left arm had already healed. Though, there were countless, hideous scars drawn all over his arm. Like some amateur artist just swung their brush at a canvas, without any actual image in mind. Heather ran her fingers over the scars, each one her fingers brush filling her with more and more sadness.

"Why?" Heather asked through her tears. Eric had stopped crying and looked at Heather, a blank look on his face.

"I haven't been punished." he replied in a robotic monotone. "No one has punished me for what I did to Kat." Eric's eyes narrowed, but also remained lifeless, as if he had lost the will to live. Heather looked up at him, her eyes glossed over from the tears.

"Why would you need to be?" she responded. "That wasn't you. You weren't in control."

"Does a drunk driver get off with killing someone while driving home? They weren't in control, right?" Eric said, not moving or shifting his eyes. Blood had washed into his hair, a single drop falling from the end of his bangs.

"This is different." Heather said, trying to reassure him.

"It's not." Eric said without missing a beat. "Nothing I do can make up for what I did. It's unforgivable."

"Then try to move on!" Heather yelled. "What, are you just going to go through life not doing anything anymore!? Just waiting to die!?" Heather's eyes were filled with grief, but also burning with anger. She couldn't stand to see Eric like this, but also wanted to punch him in the face to try and snap him out of it.

Eric's head shifted slightly to the right, as if his neck gave out, but his gaze did not shift at all. "Everyone would be better off if I was dead." Eric said, his voice simultaneously stern yet hollow. "I don't ever deserve to be happy again."

"No." Heather murmured. "We wouldn't. The world wouldn't." Eric slowly leaned himself back into his bed, like some sort of wind-up toy that had finished its cycle. Heather held onto his hand and cried, waiting for Eric to finally close his eyes and fall asleep before climbing into bed with him and curling up beside him.

* * *

It had gotten to be around 11:00 pm when Mamoru shook Heather awake. When Heather rolled over to see Mamoru, she noticed his eyes were wide with horror. It was only then that Heather remembered that they didn't clean Eric's sheets or wall, a heavy smell of iron hanging in the air. Heather looked over at Eric, who was still sleeping and hadn't seemed to notice Mamoru coming in. Heather slowly got out of the bed and walked with Mamoru over to the door, quietly closing the door, but leaving a crack open so they could see in.

"What happened, Heather-san?" Mamoru asked in a quiet voice. Heather looked into Mamoru's eyes and noticed the concern in them. She hadn't noticed that he was holding the bloody scissors.

"Eric hurt himself. He thinks he should die to make up for what happened with Kat." Heather said softly, holding back her emotions.

"How can we snap him out of it?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't know." Heather said. "I don't know what Eric and Kat's relationship was like. He is convinced that she would want him to die." tears started to stream down Heather's face. "I don't think that is true. If she loved him, I don't think she would want him to suffer."

"I agree." Mamoru said. "Do you know of a place where we could find out their past?" Mamoru asked.

"I haven't a clue." Heather responded. Mamoru was fiddling with his phone. He was clearly texting someone and put his phone face down on his lap when he was done.

"Did you try calling Sigma?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah. He can't help us." Heather said.

"Not to change the subject, but that reminds me. Gavin-sama texted me earlier. The people affected by the Mushroom Beastman have begun waking up and appear to be okay." Mamoru explained, a slight sound of positivity in his voice.

"That is great to hear." Heather said. Despite being honestly relieved by this news, Heather was exhausted. The stress of Eric hurting himself and the fact that Geddon was still out there just worried Heather immensely. Suddenly, Mamoru's phone vibrated in his lap, startling both of them. Mamoru looked at his phone and read the text message he got.

"Gavin-sama says that Eric went to St. Mary's church with Kat. They were both well known there for working at the food pantry." Mamoru said. Heather took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I'm going to go to St. Mary's in the morning. Do you mind watching Eric when I go?" Heather asked.

"Not at all." Mamoru said, resting his right hand on Heather's shoulder. "You get some sleep. I'll see you when you get back."

Mamoru went into Eric's room and quietly shut the door. Heather went downstairs and laid down on the couch, quickly falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Heather awoke around 8:00 am. While the sun was rising, the large amount of tall trees made it feel like it was still much earlier in the day. Heather quickly sat up and stretched her arms while yawning. She was about to walk straight out of the door without changing, but noticed that there was a bloodstain on her shirt. She quickly changed into a grey tank top and grabbed a red flannel shirt, since it was still a bit brisk outside. She quickly put on her motorcycle helmet and drove off to St. Mary's, hoping it was open this early. To her surprised, when Heather pulled up, she saw a priest sweeping away leaves from the sidewalk going up to the church.

"Excuse me." Heather said, pulling up to the priest and turning off her motorcycle. "I was wondering if you knew a couple of love birds by the names of Eric and Kat?" The priest looked up and gave Heather the warmest smile she had ever seen.

"Of course I know Eric and Kat. Such a tragedy what happened to her." he said in a melancholy tone. "Why do you ask?"

"I ask for Eric's sake." Heather said, getting off of her motorcycle and placing her helmet on the seat. "Eric is in a deep depression because of her death and I fear he will never move past it." Heather explained. The priest's face became stern.

"Are you trying to help him move past it for your own gain?" he asked.

"No, not at all." Heather responded defensively. "Eric has been bedridden since yesterday afternoon, wallowing in his despair. He has even hurt himself." Heather explained somberly.

"I see." the priest said, a worried tone in his voice. "Are you hoping to find something about their past that would help him rise from his despair?" he said, leaning the broom up against the fence surrounding the church.

"Yes. That is exactly it." Heather said.

"Well, first off of all, my name is Father Mike." the priest said, offering his hand. Heather shook his hand, noticing that he had a strong and firm handshake.

"My name is Heather." she said.

"I'm glad you are helping Eric, Heather. He is a good man and I hate to see him in such a state." Father Mike said, letting go of Heather's hand. "Why, he was just here yesterday asking for console on this very subject." he said, scratching his head.

"I don't know what to do in this situation." Heather said.

"I understand. Let me see." Father Mike said, sounding like he was pondering. "Eric had been part of our congregation since he was young. He was baptized here and had his first Eucharist here." Father Mike explained. He had started to walk towards a bench to sit down, Heather following quickly. "But, it was once he was in high school that he met Kat. I believe it was two years ago. Surprisingly, though, they hated each other at first." Father Mike chuckled to himself.

"I can't believe that with how he is now." Heather said, stunned.

"Yeah. The devote Catholic boy and the edgy Atheist." Father Mike was smiling, as if remembering a fond memory. "When Eric was going through Confirmation, I remember him asking me if it was okay to date someone who didn't believe in God. Even though he had complained about her before, I could tell that he liked her secretly. He was fond of strong women. And Kat argued with him all the time. It was probably the fact that she stood up to him that attracted him to her."

"So, what happened that caused them to date?" Heather asked.

"Well, they were both in a play together. And, as fate would have it, they were cast as the male and female lead and had to kiss at the end of the play. I remember Eric saying he was uncomfortable with it. But when it came time, there was some real passion coming from both of them when they kissed. They pulled back and both had stunned looks on their faces, as if they realized that they liked it. And, even though it wasn't scripted," Father Mike started getting excited, a smile crossing his face, "they kissed again! The other cast members were confused and they quickly had to make do with the situation."

"Sounds like they were both horn dogs." Heather said, chuckling softly.

"I was sure that, after the show, they would go at each other like rabbits. But, they actually tried to stay away from each other outside of the shows. They didn't go off script again, though. Eric did confided in me, however, that they actually met up in secret the day after opening night and 'practiced' kissing." Father Mike laughed.

"Do you think they had sex?" Heather asked.

"I don't think so. Eric was very devout in his faith. He actual said he wanted to run away because he was so tempted by Kat. But she actually respected his feelings and didn't make any attempts on Eric. It was really just that first week." Father Mike explained, leaning back on the bench and looking at the morning sky. "Then winter break happened and they were apart for about a month. When they came back, they sat down and talked it out. Apparently they both were madly in love with the other. And, to the shock of the entire school, they became a couple."

"How did they make it work? If they argued about faith all the time, wouldn't that be point of contention?" Heather asked.

"Well, it was my understanding that they just didn't talk about it. Once they got passed the other's views on religion, they realized they loved everything else about them. Eric never tried to force his faith onto her and she never chastised him for his faith. In fact, she was quite open to the idea of helping with the food pantry." Father Mike put his hands in his lap and stared down at the ground. "Eric would always talk to me about how in love and how happy he was with her. Kat was his world and I'm not surprised if she was his entire reason to live. I can't imagine how utterly destroyed he must feel right now." Father Mike said somberly.

"I know that feeling." Heather said, resting her hands on her knees. "Before I came here, I lost my parents and my friends. I was all-alone. When I saw Eric with Kat for the first time, I was so angry and jealous of him." Heather gripped her pants at the knees. "I thought, 'Why does he get to be so happy while I have to suffer?' and I hoped that he would lose her. And then he did!" Tears started to stream down Heather's face. "I didn't care at first. But seeing how much it hurt him, how much he is suffering. I can't help but think that I'm a monster. Just a cruel and wicked monster. How could he ever accept me as a friend?" Heather was sobbing as her own guilt began to weigh heavily on her soul. Father Mike rested his hand on her back and began to rub her back.

"I feel that the mark of a good person is recognizing when they are wrong." he said quietly. "And that they want to do good by the person they have wronged. I know it wasn't your fault that Kat died. But all you can do now is be by Eric's side and help him as much as you can." Father Mike was smiling warmly. "Are you a person of faith?" he asked. Heather silently shook her head back and forth. "Well, I will still pray for you and for Eric. Pray that you may both be healed from your tormented souls and be happy." he said. Heather and Father Mike sat on the bench for a few minutes, Heather letting her emotions poor forth while Father Mike consoled her. While looking for a way to save Eric's soul, Heather had found redemption for hers.

* * *

Heather returned to Eric's house and saw Mamoru sitting downstairs at the kitchen table.

"Why aren't you watching Eric?" she asked.

"Eric-san is taking a shower right now." Mamoru said, turning back at Heather. "I washed his sheets and put new ones on his bed. I also scrubbed his wall. I'm going to have him be down here. Maybe some TV would help him?" Mamoru smiled weakly. Heather nodded and looked at her phone. Someone had texted her while she was going home. She looked at her phone, confused by the message.

 _Have you ever heard of the Garanda Empire? - Sigma_

"Hey, Mamoru. Have you ever heard of the Garanda Empire?" Heather asked, her eyes remaining plastered to her phone.

"No. Why?" Mamoru asked, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Heather replied back with 'No' and put her phone on the table in the living room with her stuff. She walked upstairs to the bathroom, checking to make sure Eric was okay. She could hear the shower running as she approached the door, placing her left hand on the doorknob and knocking softly with the right.

"Eric? Are you okay?" she asked softly. There was no response, so Heather opened the door to look inside. Eric must have been taking a hot shower, as there was a thin layer of steam in the room. "Eric? Are you okay?" Heather asked again, walking towards the curtain. There was no answer as she peeled back the curtain slowly to peer inside.

Eric was standing there, staring at the ground, facing away from the shower, unmoving. His eyes looked dim and lifeless as he stood like a statue. Without warning, Heather could feel herself beginning to cry and rushed into the shower, fully clothed, and wrapped her arms around Eric's shoulders from behind.

"I'm sorry." Heather said through her sobs. "I'm so sorry." Eric remained lifeless as Heather held him tightly, her sobs mixing with the water pouring from the showerhead.

* * *

"Have you heard of the ghost at the lake?"

"I don't know how I got here."

"Is Geddon working on another belt?"

"Rider...HENSHIN!"

Next time: Paráxena peripéteia Mamoru tou

"Kamen Rider...Mogura!"


	15. Paráxena peripéteia Mamoru tou

Notes: I'm sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I've been really busy lately. And when I'm not busy, crippling depression keeps me from really doing anything. AmazonZ is heavily influenced by Berserk. I don't mean for the long and numerous hiatus to be a thing too! I'm not trying to copy you, Kentaro Miura!

This chapter was something I thought of months ago. Something I wanted to do because, I thought, it would be unique and interesting. When I watched the Showa Amazon series, I really enjoyed Mole Beastman and I was disappointed he didn't do more in terms of combat. He was a Beastman, after all. While I enjoy that Mamoru got more action, I felt he was underutilized in combat. So, this was my wish for a strong, reliable, and competent partner for Amazon. So, this week, Mamoru will Rider Henshin into Kamen Rider Mogura.

Also, please excuse my weird writing style at times. It helps me work through the material.

[Opening: "Armor Zone" by Taro Kobayashi]

[Closing: "Beautiful World (Plantib Acoustica Mix)" by Utada Hikaru]

[Insert: "Sign 3" by Susumu Hirasawa] - plays at the [1]

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Amazons is owned by Toei. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

 **Kefálaio XV:** **Paráxena peripéteia Mamoru tou**

The mood was low in Eric's house. While Eric was now sitting down stairs on the couch instead of lying in his bed, he refused to interact with Heather and Mamoru, just staring off into space. Heather never left Eric's side, making sure he didn't try to hurt himself at any point. Mamoru, however, needed some air.

Mamoru was patrolling the town, riding on a bicycle Maurico had dropped off earlier that day. While Mamoru biked around, he realized that he was able to bike through the entire town in the course of a few hours. It was about noon when Mamoru finished his first round around the town. Despite the perfect opportunity for Geddon to strike, Mamoru was surprised to see a quiet, calm, and peaceful town.

Mamoru was biking in the downtown strip, finding a bench in front of a flower shop. Mamoru rode up next to the bench and sat down, taking a deep breath, and leaning his head back on the back of the bench. He looked around on the street to see people walking around and talking to each other in peace, oblivious to the battles and violence that has transpired in the town around the last nine days.

"Hello, young man." an old woman said, walking up to Mamoru. "Enjoying the beautiful day?" she had a warm smile as she sat down on the bench next to Mamoru.

 _Is this woman with Geddon?_ Mamoru thought, hesitant of the old woman sitting next to him. "Yeah. It's a nice day." he said, moving to the edge of the bench.

"Are you from around here?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm an exchange student." Mamoru said. "I'm from Japan."

"Ah, that's nice. I'm glad to see visitors." she said, her smile shining like the sun.

"It's a nice town." Mamoru said, clearly wary of the old woman sitting next to him.

"Have you heard of the ghost at the lake?" she asked, her smile never wavering.

"I haven't." Mamoru responded. _Is this a Geddon plot?_ Mamoru thought.

"Ah." the old woman said, chuckling to herself. "Well, a long time ago, there was a family living in the woods near the lake. The father poured long hours into working and keeping them stable. The mother took care of their two beautiful girls and tried to prepare them for womanhood. The two girls would always play together in the woods, but were told to never go near the lake." the old woman's face drooped to a stern frown full of sadness. "One day, the oldest girl wanted to play near the lake. The youngest girl, honoring the command of her father, tried to convince her sister not to play near the lake. However, the oldest girl went off to play by herself. That night, she didn't return home, and their father went out to look for her. However, the oldest girl was never found. They say that her ghost can be seen at the lake on clear nights." the old woman turned to Mamoru, giving a sheepish smile. "Spooky, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Mamoru said hesitantly. _Maybe Geddon is trying to lure me there? But I might want to investigate incase Geddon is trying to use Eric's condition against us._ Mamoru thought. "Maybe I'll check it out." Mamoru responded.

"I hope you have fun." the old woman said. Mamoru nodded to her and then got on his bicycle and rode off.

* * *

Once the sun went down, Mamoru rode his bicycle out to the lake on the edge of town. The forest that surrounded the town was like a maze, almost untraversable to someone unfamiliar. Mamoru had texted Mauricio earlier with directions to the lake so he couldn't get lost. It took Mamoru a half hour, but he was able to navigate to the lake with little problem.

Trees, allowing the moon to shine down and reflect off of the lake, giving it a beautiful sheen, bordered the lake. Mamoru was taken aback by how haunting the scenery was, like he had been transported to another, peaceful world; away from the nightmarishly violent world he had been a part of for the last week and a half. As Mamoru looked around, he noticed a young girl standing at the edge of the lake.

She looked ephemeral and beautiful as she stood at the edge. She wore a long blue dress and had long black hair, both of which gently swayed in the wind. Mamoru was enthralled with her beauty and found himself walking over to her, not staying wary of his surroundings. The young girl was looking into the water and seemed unaware of Mamoru's approach. As Mamoru approached, he looked in the water where she was looking and noticed a strange shadow under the water. After a moment, the shadow moved and a creature leaped out of the water. Mamoru was shocked, as the creature appeared to be an octopus. The girl didn't seem to move as the octopus monster rushed at her.

"Look out!" Mamoru shouted as he ran towards the girl, grabbing her around the waist and diving out of the way of the monster's path. Mamoru turned to see that the octopus monster had a humanoid body, with the octopus part appearing to be a headpiece, the tentacles dangling around it's body. Mamoru realized that he was a Beastman.

"Who are you?" the Octopus Beastman said, approaching them slowly.

"You need to run!" Mamoru said to the girl as he stood up to confront the Beastman. However, the girl didn't run, remaining stoic and poised.

"Anyone who sees me must die." the Octopus Beastman said. Mamoru didn't hesitate, transforming into his Mole Beastman form to battle the Octopus Beastman. Despite transforming, the girl didn't move, not showing any emotion for the situation.

Mamoru charged the Octopus Beastman and attacked him with his claws. The Octopus Beastman was light on his feet and hopped away from Mamoru's attack, calmly repositioning himself and chuckling cooly. Mamoru charged again, but the Octopus was able to leap out of the way again. This time, however, the Octopus Beastman smacked Mamoru in the back with his tentacles. However, Mamoru had planned this, and wrapped his right arm around on of the tentacles! Mamoru quickly spun and clawed off the tentacle he had caught, causing the Octopus Beastman to howl in pain. As the Octopus Beastman writhed, Mamoru charged forward and slashed at the Octopus Beastman's chest, sending blood spraying out of the wound. The Octopus Beastman tried to grab Mamoru, but Mamoru was able to duck under his arms and slashed, managing to hit the Octopus Beastman's left wrist at just the right angle to sever it!

"Curse you, traitor!" the Octopus Beastman screamed as he leapt into the water to run away. Mamoru took a brief moment to breath a sigh of relief and then went over to the young girl to check up on her.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked. The girl nodded, but didn't make a sound. "Can you tell me why that monster attacked you?" Mamoru asked as he helped the girl up. She shook her head, again not making a single sound. Mamoru frowned. "Well, I can at least get you back to town." Mamoru said, pulling out his phone to check Mauricio's instructions. However, his phone seemed to have been damaged and would not turn on! "I guess we'll need to find our way on our own." Mamoru sighed, taking the girl by the hand and walking away from the lake.

* * *

As they wondered, they stumbled across a lone cabin in the woods. There were no lights on and its facade seemed derelict and dilapidated. Mamoru slowly opened the door of the cabin and peered inside. It was empty, except for a few pieces of old furniture. There was clearly no upkeep done, as the cabin's interior looked similar to that of some old horror movie house that had been abandoned. Cobwebs were everywhere, and a layer of dust muddled the color of everything in the cabin.

"I looks safe enough." Mamoru said as he entered. The girl silently stepped into the cabin, moving as if she was floating through the air. Mamoru was entranced by her and how graceful and haunting she was. "Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

The girl turned to him, her brown eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I don't know." she said in a quiet and mousy voice. "I don't know how I got here."

"I see." Mamoru responded. _I grabbed her hand earlier, so she isn't a ghost. But something about her doesn't seem right._ Mamoru thought. "Do you recognize the monster that attacked you?" Mamoru said, crossing his arms and bringing his right hand up to his chin.

"No." she responded.

"I see." Mamoru responded. Mamoru started looking around the room they were in to see if there was anything of interest. Mamoru didn't notice the girl starting to walk towards a bookcase on the furthest wall. As Mamoru looked around, he noticed a photo lying face down on a table in the center of the room. When Mamoru picked up the photo, he blew on it to get the dust off the photo. And Mamoru was shocked by what he sees! But before he can comprehend what he was seeing, his attention was shifted to the girl standing near the bookcase and the bookcase was moving! When the bookcase finished sliding along the floor, a passageway was revealed, a stairwell leading down.

"What is this?" the girl said in a slow monotone. Mamoru put the picture in his pocket and went over to the stairway and looked down to see light coming from the bottom of the staircase.

"Stay here." Mamoru said. _I'm sure of it. This is a Geddon trap._ Mamoru thought. Mamoru started slowly going down the stairwell, trying to move slowly as to not generate a lot of noise. As he got further down, he could hear voices starting to come from the bottom, becoming clearer as the further down he went. When Mamoru reached the bottom, he was confronted with an open doorway to his left. Mamoru pressed himself up against the wall the doorway was on and peered into the room.

The sight was something you need to see to believe! Under the dilapidated cabin was a fully functioning laboratory! In the center of the room, there was a white table with a strange belt sitting in the center. While it looked like a normal belt, there was a massive belt buckle with a strange insignia in the center. The insignia was a circle with a strange, almost most fish like symbol in the center. This symbol was the crest of Geddon. Women in red jumpsuits with white tassels hanging off of their arms and down their chests, white gloves, white boots, a black belt around their waist, and black masks covering their faces. These women were walking around and fiddling with the belt, almost like scientists. Truly, it was not the garb a scientist would normally wear, but this was also Geddon, and nothing can truly be expected with them!

"What is this?" Mamoru said under his breath. In the corner of the room, the Octopus Beastman was standing, talking to another Beastman. This Beastman was black and more humanoid then most Beastmen, with yellow stripes going down the side of his body and legs, as well as his arms. His head had short jaws coming down from his cheekbones, reminiscent of muttonchops. While Mamoru didn't recognize him, he could tell that he was clearly an important Beastman. _Is that the leader?_ Mamoru thought.

"What is the status of the Geddon Driver?" the imposing Beastman asked one of the women.

"It is complete, Dobsonfly Beastman. Testing has also been finished." the woman said.

"Good. With this Geddon Driver, we can increase the power of Beastmen tenfold! We will be able to defeat the Amazons with no problem with this." Dobsonfly Beastman said.

"That's not good." Mamoru said under his breath. He quickly hid himself slightly up the stairway to think quickly. "I can't leave with this ready for use now. But I also can't fight those two." Mamoru was getting flustered. What was he to do!? He was a simple Mole Beastman and wouldn't be able to battle the entire room on his own. "What would Ichigo do?" Mamoru though, thinking of his favorite superhero, Takashi Hongo, Kamen Rider Ichigo! As soon as he thought of his hero, an idea sprang into Mamoru's mind. It was a long shot, but Mamoru's choices were limited. He either dies here, dies with his friends later, or, somehow, appropriate the belt himself!

Mamoru moved to the doorway, took a deep breath, and then dashed into the room! The scientists and Beastmen were astounded as Mamoru bolted to the center of the room and leaped onto the table with the belt! However, as Mamoru went to reach for the belt, a whip lashed out and wrapped around his wrist, pulling him off the table and onto the floor. Mamoru looked around to see that one of the scientist was at the other end of the whip that now subdued him.

"How did you get in here?" Dobsonfly Beastman asked.

"That's the guy who fought me at the lake." Octopus Beastman said.

"Oh. So, this is the traitorous Mole Beastman." Dobsonfly Beastman said, kneeling down towards Mamoru, resting his arms on his bent knees.

"Bastards! I will stop you!" Mamoru said, struggling to overpower the scientist.

"Tough talk for a reject with a broken arm." Dobsonfly Beastman said, quickly standing up and crushing Mamoru's captured arm with a powerful stomp kick. Mamoru screamed as pain shot through his arm, which now lay limp. Dobsonfly Beastman walked away and over to the belt on the table.

"You think this pain is enough to stop me?" Mamoru said through gritted teeth. Dobsonfly Beastman laughed and turned to Mamoru.

"Such bravado. I like that. You would have made an excellent Beastman if you didn't defect." Dobsonfly Beastman said, cocking his head.

In truth, Mamoru's bravado was simply that. The pain in his arm was crippling and he didn't know if he had the strength to even put up a fight. Mamoru's mind raced, conjuring thoughts of how Dobsonfly Beastman will tear him limb from limb. Mamoru was terrified of what cruel torture would await him at the hands of his captures. His mind turned to Mauricio and Gavin, and how they wouldn't be able to put up a fight against the upgraded enemy and how, they too, would die painful deaths. Then, Mamoru's mind turned to Eric and Heather, and how they would be no match for this horrifying new enemy.

However, Mamoru's mind suddenly turned to different figures in his life. His mother and father. Simple country folks in his home country of Japan, they knew nothing of Geddon, Beastmen, or the brutal battles waged in this small town across the world. If Geddon were allowed to obtain world domination, what would happen to his parents? Would they be used for Geddon's inhumane experiments? Would they be simply crushed under heel? Mamoru's love for his parents, and fear for their fates reinvigorated his fighting spirit! Without warning, Mamoru spun onto his feet, grabbed the whip and pulled with all of his might, tearing the whip out of the scientist's hands! Mamoru quickly wheeled the whip around and twisted, letting the whip fly and connect with Dobsonfly Beastman's neck, wrapping around it! Mamoru quickly pulled on the whip, dropping Dobsonfly Beastman onto the ground. Using this brief moment to his advantage, Mamoru leapt onto Dobsonfly Beastman's back and grabbed the belt from the table. Mamoru quickly ran into an empty corner of the room, holding the belt above his head, prepared to destroy it should the Geddon forces come near him.

"There is no need to be hasty." Dobsonfly Beastman said, standing up calmly and unwrapping the whip from around his neck. "Why don't we talk this out like civilized biological experiments?" Dobsonfly Beastman said calmly.

"You mean stall for time?" Mamoru said. "I know I'm not going to survive this. But if I ruin your plans, it will be worth it." Mamoru smirked.

"We can build another one." Dobsonfly Beastman said. "It would take time, but we have all the notes and research here."

"Oh, it's here is it?" Mamoru asked shiftily. "Well, that's good to know." Suddenly, Mamoru put the belt around his waist. The scientists were shocked and Dobsonfly Beastman lurched forward.

"What are you doing!?" Dobsonfly Beastman shouted.

"This increases a Beastman's power by ten times, right?" Mamoru asked. "If I can figure out how it turns on, I'll have the power to destroy this lab."

"Heh. You'll never figure it out." Dobsonfly Beastman said. "You're simply wasting your time."

"I wonder, though." Mamoru said with a smirk. He lowered his head and raised a clenched fist. [1] "I want to protect my friends and my family. From you horrible monsters." Mamoru looked up, tears forming in his eyes, burning with passionate rage. "What you do is too cruel! Kidnapping people and turning them into monsters! Ruining their lives to further your own twisted ambition! You are sick! You are twisted! And I will put an end to your schemes!" Mamoru's right arm, now healed, jetted out across his body. "Rider..." Mamoru's arm slowly drew an arc in the air until his arm was parallel with ground and away from his body. "HENSHIN!" Mamoru yelled, pulling in his right arm and jetting out his left arm across his body. A rainbow light shined from the belt, blinding everyone in the room as Mamoru's body changed.

Instead of becoming his furry Mole Beastman form, Mamoru's form became slender and heroic, like a superhero. His body was the same rust red color as his fur, but looked like a suit. He had white boots that reached to his knees and white gloves that reached to his elbows. His chest was dark brown, like the underbelly of a mole, and there were dark brown stripes going down the side of his arms and legs. His head was now like that of a helmet, with a yellow star pattern on his face, like the snout of a mole. He had white antennae like protrusions coming from his forehead and angled back. Finishing his appearance were large, blue, compound eyes and a scarf that bellowed behind him. He was no longer tied to his Beastman form! Now, he was...!

"Kamen Rider...MOGURA!" Mamoru shouted. The scientists cowered in fear as Mamoru took a step forward, power clearly emanating from his visage. Dobsonfly Beastman took a step forward to meet Mamoru.

"You think us twisted? You think us sick?" Dobsonfly Beastman raised his arms to shoulder height, trying to intimidate Mamoru. "All you did was get a new suit. Do you really think that you can fight me, a more experienced fighter?" Dobsonfly Beastman puffed out his chest, as if to dare Mamoru to strike him. Without hesitation, Mamoru reeled back his right arm and dashed forward with incredible speed, quickly unleashing a punch to Dobsonfly Beastman's chest, sending him flying backwards! Dobsonfly Beastman crashed into the wall behind him and fell to the ground, his chest cavity collapsed, impeding his breathing.

Mamoru began turning over tables and destroying computers as the scientists attempted to flee. The Octopus Beastman approached Mamoru, attempting to continue their fight from before. He swung a tentacle at Mamoru, but Mamoru ducked under the attack and unleashed an uppercut on the Octopus Beastman, striking him in the chest and launching him off his feet. The force of the impact was so great that small shockwave was created that was sent out across the room, destroying equipment and starting a fire. The Octopus Beastman landed on his feet and staggered backwards, holding his chest. Mamoru clenched his fist tightly and leapt into the air, reeling back his fist, which now appeared to glow!

"Rider...PUNCH!" Mamoru shouted as he unleashed his devastating punch at Octopus Beastman. The punch sent the Octopus Beastman flying backwards and hitting the wall. After a moment, the Octopus Beastman sparked, and then, exploded! The explosion started a chain reaction with the fire that started destroying the lab entirely. Mamoru looked over at where Dobsonfly Beastman was, but saw that he was no longer there. With Dobsonfly Beastman gone, Mamoru rushed to leave the lab, run up the stairwell just as the lab exploded again, fire rushing up the stairwell. Mamoru ran out of the house just as it exploded.

Mamoru shook his head and looked at the rubble, relieved that the lab was destroyed. Mamoru hoped that, with the lab destroyed, it means Geddon couldn't produce any more belts. As Mamoru silently celebrated, he noticed that he was still in his transformation. As he thought about it, he knew it was good that he hadn't canceled his transformation.

"Is that you, Mr. Mole?" a female voice called out. Mamoru turned to see the girl he had rescued earlier.

"Yeah." Mamoru responded.

"You look different." she said. Mamoru stood up and turned to her.

"While we were in the house, I found a photo. In that photo, I saw a family. A father, a mother, and two sisters. One of the sisters looked like a woman I met earlier today." Mamoru started to explain.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"You." Mamoru said, holding the photo out. Sure enough, the photo displayed the family Mamoru described, along with the girl standing before him.

"So?" she asked.

"The photo," Mamoru said, turning the photo around, "is dated 1944." When Mamoru said that, the girl's expression shifted from emotionless to surprise. "There is no way you could still be this young after all these years. Which means," Mamoru pointed an accusatory finger at the girl, "you must be a Beastman!"

The girl's expression turned into a devilish smile. "You figured it out, huh?" she said. In an instant, she transformed into a bipedal chameleon like monster. Green and black scales covered the Chameleon Beastman's hide, it's body thin and it's limbs lanky. "This was a trap to kill you. We promised that pathetic old lady that she could see her sister again if she helped us get you." the Chameleon Beastman laughed.

"That's horrible." Mamoru said, his clenched fist trembling.

"Is it? Why not use what we can to obtain our objective?" the Chameleon Beastman said, chuckling.

"She clearly is still in mourning. Losing her sister at such a young age has got to mess with a person. I knew Geddon was full of deplorable people, but I never knew just how low you were willing to go." Mamoru said, bringing up his trembling fist. "I will never forgive Geddon for how evil you are!"

"Show me!" Chameleon Beastman roared, charging at Mamoru. Mamoru quickly rushed in and dodged Chameleon Beastman's attack, punching it in the stomach. Chameleon Beastman was sent flying back, but she managed to catch herself and stand up on her feet. Mamoru brought his right foot in front of him, which started to glow with a brilliant glow. Mamoru leapt into the air, flipped in the air, and then flew down at the Chameleon Beastman, his right foot out stretched.

"Rider...KICK!" Mamoru yelled out as his foot collided with Chameleon Beastman's chest. Chameleon Beastman was knocked flying back, bouncing off the ground and exploding in the air. Mamoru sighed in victory, now deactivating his transformation. When Mamoru detransformed, the Geddon belt merged into his waist. With the battle over and the lab destroyed, Mamoru set out back to Eric's house.

* * *

Mamoru approached the shop he went to the day prior. The old woman he spoke to the day before was working the shop. When she noticed Mamoru, she looked shocked and afraid. Mamoru approached her with a smile.

"It's okay." he said. "I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry about Geddon anymore." Mamoru said, pulling out the photo he found at the house and handing it to her. "Your sister is gone, but Geddon won't be using her image to haunt you any longer." Mamoru smiled at the old woman and walked off. As she held the photo, tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob, the memories of her dearly departed sister bubbling to the surface, and a peace washing over her soul. As Mamoru began to head back to Eric's house, he pulled out the new phone he got and called his parents. To tell them how much he loves them and how much he misses them. And to let them know that he was okay. Go forth, warrior of justice! Defend those who can not defend themselves! Kamen Rider...Mogura!

* * *

"Unleash your rage!"

"Never forgive!"

"Never stop!"

"Not until every last one of those fuckers are dead!"

Next time: O vrychithmós tis orgís

As the smoke cleared, no one made a sound. The glowing red eyes that pierced the smoke showed the beastial visage of a demon, bound by it's rage. And thirsty for blood.


End file.
